Un cambio de vida
by Neopercival
Summary: Cuando pierdes todo frente a tus ojos, quieres rendirte y morir, dejando que ls muerte borre tu dolor, como un cobarde, pero es no es mi caso,¡claro que no!, se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad en este nuevo mundo y esta vez no voy a decepcionar a nadie...gran amigo y compañero Gohan, estes donde estes, ¡estaras orgulloso de mi!
1. Dejando el mundo viejo atras

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!, aqui Neopercival se hace presente, esta es una de las tantas historias de las que les hable, pero como siempre aclaro, no sera actualizada tan seguida, ya que solo la publico porque podria olvidarla**

 **Pero no se preocupen, claro que sera actualizada, pero no de forma tan regular, ya que tengo mas fics que actualizar**

 **Bien, sin mas, empecemos esta historia**

 **ACLARATORIA:**

 **Dragon ball súper y High school dxd no son de mi propiedad (de ser asi Dbs tendria mejor animacion y DxD mas ecchi y mucha mas accion -_-U)sino de Akira Toriyama e Ichie Ishibumi respectivamente**

 **Ambas obras no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia a narrar**

* * *

El destino actua de forma misteriosa todo el tiempo, jama sabes lo que va ocurrir solo debes dejarte llevar de sus acciones

Puedes morir, asi como seguir vivo

Pero, hay veces en que incluso el destino, no es culpable de ciertos eventos, simplemente pasan porque ya

 ** _"¡Si_** _ **quie**_ ** _ren llamarlo pecado, pues que asi sea!, ¡yo queria aayudar a la gente y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, aun cuando me caia todo el peso del castigo de los dioses, lo haria de nuevo, o las veces que sean necesarias!"_**

Cuando las calamidades caen en tu mundo y amenazan con destruir tu vida y de lad personas que te rodean, no tienes opción

Debes pelear

Aun cuando veas y sepas que todo esta perdido, ¡dalo todo!, ¡jamas dejes de pelar hasya el final!

No importa si estas en las últimas, aun si sabes que el respiro proximo que des, podría ser el último, siempre te levantas, oh gran guerrero

 _ **"Hmm, eres un estupido y molesto mortal"**_

Siempre das tus siguientes pasos para la planeacion de la efímera victoria que se ve en el horizonte, sólo el ver esa pequeña y diminuta posobilidad, es suficiente como para darte fuerzas para seguir adelante

Recojes tus armas, limpias tu frente y cualquier otra zona de tu cuerpo cubierto de sudor y sangre, haces todo lo posible para levantarte y destruir a la oscuridad frente a ti

Debes hacerlo, sabes muy bien que debes hacerlo, al frente tuyo se encuentra la mayor amenaza multiversal

Aquel que cometio no una, no dos, ¡sino cientos de barbaridades

Mira que asesinar a los Dai Kaio-shin solo de todos los universos, solo porque no tiene .poder y aunque no quiera admitirlo, le aterra tanto el poder de los otros dioses que mejor asesina a los demas

Los Hakaishin

 _ **"¡Siente esto!, ¡es el poder de los humanos que tanto desprecias!, ¡los seres que odias y degradas solo porque hacen lonque deben hacer: vivir!"**_

Con tus últimas fuerzas lanzas tu ma grande, fiero y poderoso ataque, forjado por los lazos de amistad, esperanza y fe que se han combinado en tu ya rota espada

Con solo un tajo de esa espada de la esperanza, fuiste capaz de cortar en dos a la oscuridad, locura y maldad que se cirnieron sobre tu ya desmoronado mundo

Uno que iba a volver a renacer, pero que ya no hay probabilidad de recuperar

Porque a pesar de que destruiste su cuerpo bañado en la sangre, lamentos y llantos de sus innumerables víctimas

Jamas pudiste destruir su alma

Alma qua actualmente, ya destruyo lo que sobraba de tu arrasado y querido mundo, el cual tu maestro y amigo dejo en tus manos, la misión de salvarlo, protegerlo y reconstruirlo

Cosa que en las 3 fallaste, mas aun asi, no es tu culpa

Pero, ¿que se podria hacer al respecto?

Solo pedir ayuda y rezar de que ese ser solo destruya a la oscuridad y no todo a su al rededor

Incluso tu

 _ **"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-se preguntaba en voz alta y mirando al cielo horrorizado

Y no era para menos, el cielo de su mundo y linea temporal estaba totalmente cubierto por la caras de aquel maligno ser que queria destruirlo todo

Aun sin un cuerpo fisico, Zamas seguia sin detenerse o dudar, con su maligno plan

El plan cero humanos

Ese barbárico plan de ese loco genocida universal con sindrome de supremacía

—Al parecer la ambicion de Zamas es tan grande, que su alma se ha convertido en poder puro y ahora quiere volver al universo a su semejanza-respondia de forma tranquila pero internamente estaba nervioso el Kaio-shin del universo 10 y anterior maestro de la amenaza del cielo Gowasu

—Asi que lo que quiere hacer, es fusionarse con el universo-decia en el mismo estado que su homologo del universo 10, el Kaio-shin del universo 7-¡debemos pararlo!

 _ **¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Esa malvada y terrorifixa voz, llena de locura y odio se podía escuchar por todos los lados del mundo, podría ser posible, que en todo el universo

Hubiera sido un gran alivio que el Hakaishin y ángel del universo 7 aun estuvieran vivos, porque esa malvada risa los hubiera alertado y ya estarian aqui destruyendo a Zamas sin duda alguna

Pero por desgracia, el Hakaishin esta muerto

Y el angel, aun esperando al siguiente Hakaishin

* * *

 **MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL: PASADO**

—Ojala vaya todo bien

Esos eran los deseos de un Gohan que se encontraba acompañado de su esposa Videl y su pequeña hija Pan

El no podia creer el nivel y tiempo que llevaba cargando tanto dolor y peso su amigo del futuro alternativo, veia como el Trunks del presente tenia un combate amistoso con Goten

Su sonrisa era genuina, parecia nada quitarsela, no era novedad pues tenia amigos, amorosos padres (aunque Vegeta no siempre lo mostraba) y una vida comoda

Era feliz

Pero su yo del futuro era todo lo contrario

Serio y frio, casi igual a su padre y no era para menos, crecer en un ambiente hostil y en medio de un holocausto sin fin

Peleando desde niño junto a su ya extinto maestro contra 2 seres que querian arrasar la vida del planeta por simplemente jugar y divertirse

Sin infancia que disfrutar, pues le fue arrebatada por la dura realidad en la que tuvo que sobrevivir desde su nacimiento

Sin amigos, pues los guerreros Z y la mayoria de los humanos fueron exterminados por esas 2 amenazas

Solo con la compañia de su madre Bulma y mejor amiga, actualmente novia, Mai, ademas del resto de sobrevivientes

A sus cortos 12 años, tuvo que abandonar su infancia y madurar a la fuerza al entender su mundo

Vives o mueres, decidete

Eso hacia entristecer un poco a Gohan, lo que su esposa no paso por alto

—¿Gohan-kun, te encuentras bien?-preguntaba preocupada por su esposo

—¿Eh?, ¡ah!, si no te preocupes Videl-san, me encuentro bien-respondia con una sonrisa falsa que obviamente su esposa no le creyo

Iba a refutarle, pero su atencion, el de su esposo y los demas guerreros Z se puso en alerta cuando un gran poder e instinto de peligro inundo el lugar

El instinto asesino y locura les habia llegado hasta los huesos

-¡¿Pero que...?!-preguntaba a nadie en especifico, mas aun en alerta tras sentir el inconmensurable poder que abarcaba todo el mundo

O, el universo mismo

 _ **¡"HAHAHAHAHAHA"!**_

Una macabra y psicopata risa se escucho por toda la zona, erizando la piel de todos lo presentes

Si eso los dejo en estado de shock, casi morian de terror y horror, al ver en un espacio del lugar donde habia partido la maquina del tiempo, como se formaba un rostro hecho de pura energia y demostraba un semblante y apariencia demencial

Ademas de expulsar un poder tan abismal y descomunal, que pareciera tener la capacidad de destruir el universo entero por centenas de veces

Y no se equivocaban

En un acto reflejo, el hibrido saiyajin/humano, se puso frente a su aterrada esposa en un intento de protegerla a ella y su hija

—¿Que esta pasando?

* * *

 **TEMPLO DE BILLS-ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO**

—¿Hmm?

El Hakaishin del universo 7 habia sentido tal magnitd de poder manifesarse y eso llamo su atencion, parado en un poste con sus brazos a su espalda dirigio su mirada al cielo de su territorio

—Wiss, ¿acaso esto...?-pregunto sin mostrar tanta importancia al asunto, pues si tal poder era enorme, pues, para un ser como el un dios de la destruccion, un Hakaishin no era absolutamente nada

—Se trata de Zamas, Bills-sama-respondia con total calma su angel guardian y asistente mientras bebia un agradable y refinado té de hierbas-al parecer su poder ha aumentado de tal manera, que esta afectando esta epoca temporal-termino de dar su opinion y dio otro sorbo de su té

—Ya veo-respondia calmado volviendo a dirigir su mirada al cielo-asi que se trataba de eso

El Hakaishin aunque no queria darle tanta importancia a un asunto tan banal y para su opinion, sin importancia alguna, sabia que si esa amenaza venia a esta epoca, debia acabar con ella

Algo que le resultaria aburridamente facil

—Pero...-continuo el angel con un tono algo serio en su voz, lo que llamo la atencion del Hakaishin-puedo sentir que no somos lo unicos en presenciar este fenomeno

-¿Eh?-preguntaba confuso Bills

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 2: TERRITORIO DE HAKAISHIN JEREZ**

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!

 **"¡HAHAHAHAHA!"**

En un universo aparte al parecer el 2, el mismo rostro macabro se habia presentado en medio de lo que parecia una reunion entre seres importantes

Todos se habian levantado de sus sillas alarmados por el suceso y no solo por eso

El poder que emitia tal imagen era mostruosamente irreal, hacia parecer a los Dioses dragones como meras hormigas

—"Este poder sin duda es...maligno"-pensaba con el seño fruncido y ligeras gotas de sudor bajando por la su frente en clara muestra de frustracion, un pelirrojo de gran poder

Mas no solo en ese lugar se sentia tal aberracion y maldad

En un lugar algo lejos del lugar anterior, seres de alas negras iguales a los cuervos en grandes cantidades veian con terror y alarmados a la enorme y poderosa aparicion en el cielo del lugar

Incluso los lideres estaban estupefactos, tal nivel de poder estaba muy lejos de ser creible, ¡no podia ser verdad!

Incluso habia un tipo de armadura blanca que no podia moverse debido a la presion que aquella aparicion generaba en todo el lugar

Estaba asustado y de forma sorpresiva, tambien feliz por sentir tal poder, definitivamente queria pelear contra esa cosa

—"Este poder...no presagia nada bueno-decia en su mente el lider de ese lugar

En otra localidad, cientos de criaturas que tenian el mismo tipo de alas, pero de color blanco puro, que parecian a las de las palomas, con armaduras puestas, espadas, lanzas escudos y todo tipo de armas, se agolparon en lo que parecia un gran salon

Su mision era proteger a su lider que encontraba parado frente a su trono, desafiando con su mirada a aquella aparicion que hizo temblar a todo el universo

Justo en medio de su salon

—"El nivel de poder, locura y maldad de esta cosa, esta a niveles inimaginables"-pensaba con miedo, mas no lo demostraba

Asi como en un mundo de fantasia, cubierto de nieve y de aspecto rustico, como Europa en la edad media, solo que aqui podian ser observados, cientos de seres que jamas se han visto en el mundo

Pero la atencion se hallaba en un enorme salon, que al igual que los anteriores, estaba repleto de guerreros, con cascos con cuernos, espadas, escudos y lanzas

Todo para proteger a el gobernante de ese lugar mistico

Un anciano de gran barba de un solo ojo que se encontraba sentado en su trono, observando fijamente a la horrible aparicion de ese rostro maniatico y maligno que se habia aparecido frente a el

Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba totalmente aterrado

—"Este ser tiene un poder tan enorme que podria destruir Asgard miles de veces sin cansarce, si no es que mas, ademas de que su poder, puedo sentir con claridad que es maligno...¿quien rayos es"-se preguntaba preocupado y con gotas de sudor bajando por su frente

Aunque no lo pareciera, era una deidad y una de las mas poderosas de ese mundo

Y aun asi, sentia como su orgullo bajaban cada segundo al ser obviamente aplastado infinitamente en poderes, frente a esta aparicion

Asi mismo se sintieron las demas divinidades cuando el mismo rostro espectral hizo acto de presencia en sus territorios, sin poder hacerle frente

Igual que los dioses dragones, reconocidos por todos como las deidades supremas, que se supone, tienen el poder para destuirlo todo si asi lo quisieran

Mas se sentian igual de impotentes cuando el mismo rostro espectral habia hecho acto de aparicion frente a ellos 2, que no podian moverse debido a la presion de el poder emitido

—"Una terrible catastrofe, pronto se cernira por todos los reinos de este mundo"-penso con seriedad y algo de temor una pequeña lolita gotica que veia el imponente rostro demencial y horrible a su vista, no parecia tener expresion alguna en su rostro, pero si nos fijamos bien, tenia ligerad gotas de sudor bajando por su frente

El colosal dragon rojo, estaba en las mismas, seguida de esa maldita y demencial risa que se escuchaba por todo ese infinito espacio

 _ **"¡HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 7: TERRITORIO DE BILLS**

—Hehehehe, creo que Jerez se llevara la sorpresa de su vida-decia con burla el dios gato-jamas imagine que el poder de Zamas y Black lograran llegar a niveles tan altos, mira que poder abrir un agujero tiempo-dimensional, no me lo puedo creer

—Tampoco yo, Bills-sama, pero tal parece que ambos nos equivocamos-decia de forma calmada el angel asistente-solo esperemos que no tengamos problemas

—Naaaaah, no creo que debamos preocuparnos-respondia con total calma Bills-ella no es alguien que le tome tanta importancia a ese tipo de minusculas cosas

—Eso espero Bills-sama, eso espero-decia suspirando el angel

Bills sonrio confiado, pues tenia toda la razon, el mismo fenomeno llego al salon del trono, en el templo de Jerez, la cual lo veia con aburriemento y apoyando su mejilla izquierda en su puño

Este show le parecia totalmente aburrido, pero debia admitir que la condenada risita maniaca, le estaba empezando a molestar

* * *

 **PLANETA TIERRA: FUTURO ALTERNATIVO**

Todos veian inpotentes como con energia lanzada de las bocas de todos los rostros del cielo, destruyo a los ultimos sobrevivientes de la tierra

En el futuro alternativo, la humanidad se habia extinguido en su totalidad

-¡NO!

 **¡BANG**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡MALDITO SEAS ZAMAS!

Eran las exclamaciones acumuladas de Mai, llenas de frustracion, ira, odio, tristeza, impotencia que descargaba disparando su escopeta directo a los millones de rostros sonrrientes del maldito de Zamas

Esas sonrisas y risas maniacas que salian de las bocas de todos estos, solo acrecentaban esos sentimientos negativos

¡Sentia que se burlaba de ella, de su fracaso!

Seguia disparando hasta que se le acabaron las balas, ¿acaso esl habia sido todo? ¿nada de lo que hizo tuvo sentido?, ¡¿peleo por nada?!,

¿Acaso este era el final?

Ya no soportando mas todo su dolor, se callo de rodillas llorando a lagrima viva recordando a todos sus conocidos, amigos y personas inocentes que ella decidio proteger

—¡MALDITO!-tambien grito Trunks hacia el cielo, maldiciendo el alma de Zamas

Goku y Vegeta al igual que los Kaio-shin estaban en el mismo estado, habian fallado y no pudieron salvar a los humanos de la linea alternativa

Pero Goku mientras buscaba una semilla del ermitaño en su dogi, encontro algo de mucho valor

—Kaioshin-sama, ¿el Zenos-sama de este mundo aun estaria vivo?-pregunto Goku apretando con su mano un aparato diminuto

—Pues si-respondio el susodicho un poco confundido por la pregunta-despues de todo, nadie es capaz de vencerlo

—Bien...-decia el saiyajin abriendo su mano y dejando ver un minusculo arteacto con un boton en medio-...que tenga lo que tenga que pasar

 **¡PUSH!**

 **¡FIZ!**

Apreto el boton y en el cielo, flotando en el aire, una figura infantil de piel azul hacia acto de presencia justo encima de ellos, en su rostro se veia claramente la confusion

Los Kaioshins, tenian sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus quijadas tocaban el suelo por el shock de quien habia hecho acto de presencia

—¡¿Z-Z-Z-ZENOS-SAMAAAAAAA?!-exclamaron ambos dioses creadores al ver a su superior

—¿Eh?-preguntaba claramente confundido el dios omnipotente-¿que esta...?

—¡Zenos-chan!, ¡que bueno que si pudiste venir!

No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que un Goku en estado de alegria lo abrazaba de forma amigable, eso solo lo dejaba mas confunfido

Ambos dioses querian arrancarse los cabellos por el atrevimiento de Goku, ¿como se le ocurria tener tanta confianza con el ser absoluto?

—¿Quien eres?-pregunto cuando Goku dejo de abrazarlo y se paro en el suelo, pero luego vio todo el lugar y se lleno de melnacolia?-¿que paso aqui?, que horrible, ¿tu hiciste esto?-preguntaba a Goku mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

—No, no fui yo-decia en su defensa el saiyajin-fue el-señalando el cielo dejando asombrado al dios todo poderoso

—Que horrible-decia la deidad-puedo sentir su maligno poder

—Intentamos derrotarlo, pero de alguna manera logro que su alma empiece fusionarse con el universo-le informo Vegeta metiendose en la conversacion

—Eso es igual de horrible-decia el pequeño dios, mas se dio cuenta de algo mas cuando escaneo el universo-no hay vida en este planeta...ni en todo el universo-eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de asombro

—Fue el, Zenos-sama-decia Bulma señalando al los miles de rostros en el cielo de Zamas-el destruyo todo

—En serio es un ser maligno-decia Zenos ligeramente enojado

—Es por eso que lo llamamos Zenos-sama-decia Goku de forma educada, lo que sorprendio a todos-queriamos saber si usted podria ayudarnos a destruirlo

—Si...hay que destruirlo-decia el pequeño dios-...todo...hay que destruirlo todo

Tras esas palabras, en sus manos, energia divina se empezaba a acumular

El iba a destruir no solo a Zamas, sino todo esa linea temporal, osea, ese universo alternativo, Zenos sabia que su dios destructor habia muerto, asi como su Kaioshin ya que no podia sentir sus presencias

Eso lo dejo asombrado, un ser capaz de derrotar a un Hakaishin, eso era un tema grave, un ser asi seria una gran amenaza

Lo que Zenos no sabia, era que no lo destruyo directamente, sino que asesino al Kaioshin para que el lazo que los une, pueda matar al Hakaishin

Ademas, ya no existia mas vida en ese universo y ademas, Zamas estaba fusionandose con el, la unica opcion era destruir ese universo

Eso alerto a los presentes

—¡CHICOS, RAPIDO, ENTREN A LA NAVE!-ordeno Goku con fuerza, luego se dirigio a ambos Kaioshin-¡TIENEN QUE HUIR!, ¡RAPIDO!

-¡Hi!-respondieron ambos y usando sus anillos del tiempo, escaparon a su epoca

Goku al ver esto no perdio el tiempo y salto a un lado de la nave junto a Vegeta que se coloco al otro, Bulma, Trunks y Mai, entraron en la nave, algo apretados

Pero lastimosamente, no se dieron cuenta de que no habian asegurado la compuerta de la nave

La nave se elevo a los cielos y abrio un agujero tiempo-espacio, entrando ahi

Zenos libero todo su poder, destruyendo a un incredulo zamas que se retorcia en su miseria al ver que habia sacrificado tanto y no gano nada

Zamas fue destruido sin duda alguna, pero para la lastima de todos, el universo alternativo, hogar de Mirai Trunks, habia sido destruido por completo

Ya no tenia a donde volver

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 2:TERRITORIO DE LA HAKAISHIN JEREZ**

-¡¿PERO QUE...?!

Era la pregunta que rondo por la mente de todos los que habian presenciado el rostro maligno desintregrase ante todos ellos, con una clara muestra de horror

Aunque una gran mayoria sintio un alivio descomunal cuando vieron ese suceso, tanto asi, que mas de una se dejo caer de espaldas en sus asientos, claramente aliviados

Pero al mismo tiempo, una duda rondaba por la mente de todos

"¿Que fue todo eso?"

* * *

 **TUNEL TIEMPO-ESPACIO**

—¡KYAAAAAAA!-eran los gritos de las feminas al sentir el violento estremecimiento de la nave que fue sacudida por el poder liberado de Zenos

Goku y Vegeta se agarraban lo mas fuerte que podian de la maquina, no querian caer en el tunel y quedar varados en algun tiempo desconocido

Si, su poder fue tan grande que incluso afectaba el tunel del tiempo-espacio, bueno, no por nada era el dios de dioses

Mas una falla en la compuerta se hizo presente y se abrio de golpe, por desgracia, para terror de todos, en especial de su esposo e hijo, Bulma estaba a punto de caer a el tunel

-¡KAA-SAN!-pero un rapido movimento de Trunks logro sujetarla y asegurarla a su asiento

Mas no el, ya que no pudo aferrarse a nada a tiempo e iba a caer de la nave, Mai iba a salvarlo, pero tampoco pudo agarrarse de nada y ambos cayeron al vortice, aun cuando Goku y Vegeta trataron de agarrarlos a ambos

-¡AAAAAAH!/¡KYAAAA!-gritaron ambos al caer

Ante la atonita mirada de todos, ambos habian sido tragados por el vortice

-¡TRUNKS!, ¡MAI!-grito Bulma con lagrimas de tristeza, claramente afectada por eso, Goku y Vegeta aun seguian en shock

* * *

 **BRECHA ENTRE DIMENSIONES**

Ambos chicos estaban siendo jalados de forma violenta por todos lados, no entendian que pasaba ni tampoco sabian que seria de ahora en adelante con ambos

Pero no muy lejos de ahi, 2 de las deidades dragonicas, voltearon sus rostros a una direccion en especifica, pues sintieron que un enorme poder se acercaba velozmente hacia donde ambos

Los dos habian hecho una ligera tregua desde lo que sucedio con Zamas, llegando a pelear juntos si es que aquel ser se manifestaba

Mas se aliviaron cuando desaparecio, la verdad, ambos dudaban que aun juntos, puderan hacerle algo

Estaban a punto de volver a luchar, cuando volvieron a sentir un enorme poder, pero este era beningno, ambos lo eran

Una presencia era humana, la otra, la del gran poder, era en parte humana, mas su otra mitad, pues no lo era, pero esa parte era muy importante

—¿Que es eso?-pregunto la loli pelinegra señalando a u objeto acercandose a gran velocidad hacia ellos

El enorme dragon rojo observo hacia donde apuntaba la loli, llevandose una gran sorpresa

De ahi es donde venia ese enorme poder

Estaban dispuestos a detenerlo, pero iba a tanta velocidad y rodeado de un poder extraño y enorme que lo unico que lograron hacer es cubrirse por la poderosa luz que generaba

El "cometa" paso en medio de ambos, generando una poderosa rafaga de viento que casi tumba a la loli, el dragon intento con todas sus fuerzas soportarlo, lo que logro a duras penas

Al terminar el estremecimiento, la loli bajo ambos brazos, viendo hacia donde el cometa se habia perdido, sudaba mares al igual que el dragon, ya que puede que sea un poder beningno, pero aun asi era terrorifico

Al parecer la prediccion de la pelinegra, posiblemente se vuelva realidad

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

El cometa habia entrando a un espacio desconocido, sobrevolando el espacio de aquel lugar, asombrando y maravillando a los habitantes de el lugar

Pues era la primera vez que en ese lugar, podian ver una estrella fugaz

Cierta pelinegra de coletas se encontraba en una especie de oficina enorme, lujosa y espaciosa, aun sentia un poco de temor por lo que presenciaron hace pocos momentos

Cuando aquel ser maligno desaparecio, ella suspiro aliviada, jamas habia sentido tanto poder, tanta demencia

Tanta maldad

Pero aun cuando habia pasado todo, se ordeno investigar que fue todo eso y algo le decia que su faccion no seria la unica en investigar tal suceso

Pero un evento la alarmo en extremo

Abrio sus grandes ojos violetas al sentir como a sus espaldas, una especie de cometa paso por la enorme ventana del balcon

Eso no era todo, un poder inmenso, igual al que presenciaron en aquella reunion, solo que no sentia que fuera maligna, en realidad, era todo lo contrario

Volteo su cuerpo y vio la enorme ventana, mas lo unico que vio fue un gran resplandor a un lado de la ventana y luego, al segundo, un ligero temblor hizo acto de presencia, tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, hasta que termino de temblar

Ella aun en shock dedujo lo mas importante, esa cosa habia aterrizado afuera del castillo de los Maous

—¡Serafall!-entro alarmado un pelirrojo-¿estas bien?!

—Si Sirzech-chan-respondio mas calmada la ahora reconocida como Serafall-¿que ha sucedido?

—Algo aterrizo en el patio del castillo-respondio el Maou Lucifer-ademas, eso...

—Lo se-respondio de forma seria, algo poco usual en ella-emana el mismo poder que esa cosa que aparecio en la reunion

—Si, Ajuka y Falbium ya van en camino con soldados del castillo, vamos-dijo saliendo del despacho

—Hi-respondio la Maou siguiendo al pelirrojo

Ya en las afueras del castillo vieron a ambos Maous y el resto de su ejercito de soldados observando algo al frente

—Falbium, Ajuka, ¿que sucede?-preguntaba la Maou pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿chicos?

Sirzech arqueo una ceja al no entender el comportamiento de sus compañeros, asi que se acerco a ellos, al ver sus rostros y el de los soldados, queria tener una camara para grabar este gracioso momento

Todos tenian los ojos y bocas abiertos a mas no poder por algo impresionante

—Hehehe, ahora ya tengo material para futuro chantaje-decia divertido el maou pelirrojo al sacar una foto de todos con una camara que sabras Satan de donde saco-bien, ahora veamos que los dejo en ese estaaaa...

El pelirrojo quedo en el mismo estado que sus compañeros al observar al frente

Serafall ya cansada de esperar, camino hacia al frente y en lugar de perder el tiempo burlandose de sus amigos, vio directamente al frente, quedando totalmente en shock

Frente a ella, un gigantesco crater humeante hacia acto de presencia, mas lo que la dejo sorprendida no fue eso exactamente, bueno el crater era impresionante, pero no era lo mas sorprenderte

Lo que si, es lo que habia adentro de el, o mejor dicho, quienes

Un joven peliazul con chaqueta del mismo color, pañuelo rojo, pantalones negros, botas verde claras, pero lo mas sorprendente, era las dos grandes espadas que llevaba a su espalda

Abrazaba de forma protectora a una hermosa chica de enorme y liso cabello megro, una gran gabardina militar verde oscuro, pantalones tambien militares verdes, pero claros, guantes color marron y gorro verde tambien militar

Ambos estaban inconcientes al parecer por el choque, heridos, pero el mas afectado parecia ser el chico, ya que al parecer uso su cuerpo para amortiguar la caida y proteger a la chica

-¿Eh?...¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Exclamaron todos al darse cuenta que el enorme poder que sentian, provenia de aquel joven

Un simple joven

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si claro, simple mi trasero

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien, espero les halla gustado el primer episodio, me esmere en hacerlo, pero como dije antes, no sera actualizada de forma seguida por motivos de que tengo otros fics que actualizar**

 **De seguro se habran dado cuenta de que Trunks posee dos espadas, pues es sencillo responder a eso**

 **La espada Z esta con Trunks**

 **Si, lo se, el la perdio, se destruyo en la pelea contra Dabura en el manga, por lo tanto el Ro kaioshin tambien murio**

 **Pero en esta historia el jamas perdio la espada Z**

 **Fue a mi gusto, ya que los seres sobrenaturales conoceran el poder del arma mad poderosa del universo 7 y sera genial**

 **Las excaliburs y la lanza de Cao Cao seran meros juguetes frente a la Z hehehe**

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado, nos vemos luego**


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**¡Hola hermanos!, aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo (de puro milagro -_-u) actualizado**

 **Espero les guste, por favor leer las notificaciones al final, sin mas que decir**

 **Comencemos esta mierda XD**

* * *

 ***INSERTAR SOUNDTRACK:REQUIEM FOR** **A DREAM**

 **VERSION NORMAL** **O REMIX, CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS LE QUEDA**

—¿Eh?, ¿donde estoy?-El guerrero del futuro Trunks, se encontraba parado viendo fijamente a la nada, claramente estaba confundido

¿Y quien no lo estaria?

En primer lugar, no reconocia para nada el lugar en donde se encontraba

Un sitio, al menos para su opinion, bastante extraño, eso creia el y nadie podia culparlo, después de todo, ¿cuando se ha visto un cielo violeta sin ninguna nube al rededor

En segundo, no veia a Mai ni a los demas

Y tercero, no sentia alguna presencia maligna, pero podia sentirse en el ambiente, el peligro inminente

Por eso, su mano viajo a su espalda, empuñando de forma defensiva su tradicional espada enfundada junto a la Z también enfundada en la espalda del peliazul

El no era tonto, sabia que aunque no pudiera sentir presencia maligna por ningun lado, no significaba que no hubiera peligro

Un buen recordatorio de la época cuando lucho con el duo de androides genocidas, ellos no poseían un ki al ser artificiales, pero aun asi resultaron ser amenazas bastantes peligrosas

Camino por todo el lugar, aun manteniendo empuñada su espada, no la iba a soltar hasta que sintiera que en realidad ya no había peligro

Cosa que por cada paso que daba, se daba cuenta que seria imposible hacerlo

Su rostro se desenmarco en horror puro al ver una desgarradora y para su desgracia, muy familiar escena

Lo que parecia ser una enorme ciudad, estaba caida a pedazos con un pandemónium infernal de llamas devorando todo a su paso

—¡¿Q-Que rayos...?!

Esa pregunta sin llegar a formularse correctamente, se formó en su boca, por la desgradable vista en frente de el, no pudo terminarla

Muchos eran los cuerpos que se encontraban en toda la ciudad, parecia que habían muerto de la forma mas dolorosa y horrorosa posible

Se podian ver en sus rostros, el horror

Sin perder tiempo, el guerrero del futuro empezó a correr hacia la devastada ciudad, buscando desesperadamente y rogando a Kami-sama, que por favor hubiera sobrevivientes que pudiera rescatar

Desesperado corria por los callejones, calles, barrios, senderos embuidos en destruccion y muerte, para su rabia y odio, no solo habia entre las victimas, hombres y mujeres

Sino tambien ancianos y niños...incluso bebes

Esto solo aumentaba su rabia e ira, sea quien sea, el que halla cometido todo este maldito holocausto, lo iba a pagar

Muy caro

Y con su sangre

Corria mas y mas desesperado, cada minuto que pasaba perdia las esperanzas de encontrar a siquiera una persona con vida

—¡E-Esto debe ser una maldita y pesima broma!

Pero lo que si encontro para su monumental sorpresa, fue una enorme bestia de forma reptiliana con enormes alas, cola, poderosas patas con garras y colmillos filosos, su color de piel era un rojo profundo

Era un dragón

Se veria imponente, poderosa e implacable, claro que se veria asi, si estuviera viva

El colosal y titanico dragon yacia entre los escombros de al ciudad ardiente, de espalda, totalmente muerta, con su hocico aun abierto

Trunks era un genio, pudo deducir que aquel dragón no solo era pura apariencia, su poder podria haber sido descomunal, la prueba eran los restos de energia que aun rondaban por al rededor, que eran de su propiedad

Eran increiblemente inmensos

Se acerco con cuidado y la guardia aun mas alta al cuerpo del coloso inspeccionando cada lugar y herida que sufrió en lo que pareció un ataque devastador

—Era un ser con poderes devastadores y aun asi cayo como el resto-deducia mientras miraba aun, una herida que al parecer era de quadura-fue un ataque de gran magnitud y poder, lo que sea que halla derrotadoa este ser, debio ser muy poderoso

Esta bestia, ¿acaso fue la responsable de todo este desastre?, de ser asi, ¿quien lo derroto?

Pero luego descartó esa hipótesis, ya que los restos de energía del poderoso dragón mostraban que no era maligno, pero tampoco benigno

Era un ser totalmente neutral, sin ninguna razon para destruirlo todo, pero el peligro debio ser inmenso para obligarlo a salir de su neutralidad a batallar

Aun sorprendido por su hallazgo, seguia examinando a la bestia, pero luego, algo llamo su atencion

—Suuu...suuu...

Una entrecortada respiracion fue captada por el oido super sensible y entrenado al maximo de Trunks, creia que era de la bestia y se altero un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta que el peculiar sonido, provenia de un lugar un poco cercano

No podia saber donde estaba, pues no detectaba el ki de nadie, por lo que cerro sus ojos y empezo a concentrarse

No le tomo mucho tiempo hasta encontrar una muy minuscula presencia

Rapidamente se acerco a una inmensa pila de escombros y fuego, el utilizo un poco de su ki para apartar todo, pero teniendo en cuenta el no dañar al sobreviviente

Al acercarse pudo notar que no era una, si no dos sobrevivientess

Eran dos niñas, inconcientes al parecer, la que parecía la mayor vestía lo que parecía ser atuendos de lolita gótica y su cabello lo tenia suelto, la que parecia la menor, vestia lo que parecía un traje de maid y un moño que dejaba libre una cola de caballo

Ambas niñas pelinegras, gemelas al parcer, estaban desmayadas, sus frágiles cuerpos eran fiel prueba de que fueron atacadas sin piedad

Esto lleno de ira al viajero del tiempo

Despues de ver todo esto sin duda alguna, el responsable de esta masacre, pagaría de la forma mas dolorosa posible su malvado actuar

Pero eso tendria que esperar

Las niñas estaban muy débiles y no queriendo dejarlas morir, se aparto un poco de su lado y les lanzo una ligera rafaga de energia para que esten fuera de peligro

Pero solo eso, aun necesitarian de urgencia atención medica, pero dadas las circunstancias, era imposible que algun hospital o clinica este en pie y con persona

Pero algo nuevamente hizo que abriera los ojos de la impresión cuando absorbieron el poder que les brindo

Ambas niñas demostraron aun inconcientes, un increible poder, cada una era inmesamente poderosa, pero si llegaran a pelear juntas, podrían pelear al mismo nivel que aquel enorme dragón rojo fallecido

—¿Que esta pasando aqui?

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Esa pregunta tuvo que quedarse sin respuesta, puesto que lo que parecían ser explosiones de gran magnitud y poder estaban efectuándose muy cerca de aqui

Aquel que desencadeno esta pesadilla, aun estaba cerca

Trunks no podia ver su apariencia, ya que al igual que Black, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un ligero tornado de humo negro, lo unico que sobresaltaba de el, eran essos temibles y brillantes ojos rojos

La silueta dentro de ese humo estiro su mano y...

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Empezo a lanzar ataques de energía a lo demente, destruyendo aun mas la ya devastada ciudad

—Demonios, ese bastardo aun sigue por aqui-susurraba con odio el principe saiyajin-quisiera eliminarlo ahora mismo, pero no puedo, no con ellas cerca-viendo a ambas niñas-debo llevarlas a un lugar seguro

Asi que diciendo esaspalabras, se quito ambas espadas de su espalda y las ato a ambos lados de su cintura, tomo a la que parecia la mayor y la acosto en su espalda, a la otra la acurrucó en uno de sus brazos llevandola en su pecho

Como alma que lleva Enma-sama, salio de forma veloz hacia algun lugar seguro donde dejar a ambas infantes y luego volver para destrozar a ese bastardo

Pero para su mala suerte...

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

—¡¿Pero que...?!-pregunto alarmado el saiyajin cuando un rayo de poder verde fosforescente rozo el camino frente a el, obligandolo a parar-Ah, demonios

Ese monstruo los habia encontrado

—...-mas no decia absolutamente nada, dentro de la nube de humo se apreciaba que su brazo estaba extendido

Trunks queria atacar, ese monstruo le recordaba a los malditos de Black y Zamas y quería desmembralo, pero algo capto su atención

Ese ser, tenia a alguien capturado del cuello

Una persona de cabello castaño, o eso se podia apreciar de lo que sobresalían unos cuantos mechones de su casi destrozado casco, al igual que su armadura carmesi, estaba casi desecha, tenia un cañon partido a la mitad en su hombro derecho, eso daba a entender que en la hombrera faltante en su lado derecho tambien habia una, pero que fue totalmente destruida

Este caballero forzejeaba con las pocas fuerzas que que le quedaban, que no eran muchas, tratando de soltarse del fiero y potente agarre de su capto

—A-A-Ayuda..a...a..

Exclamaba de forma entrecortada y casi desesperada la ayuda del chico peli azul

—¡Sueltalo maldito mostruo!-exclamaba enojado el hijo de Vegeta

El ser sonrio de forma cinica y sadica, esto alerto a Trunks, el ser empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía por encima de el, con el fin de destruir de una vez a su aterrada víctima

Ya viendo su final cerca, el castaño dejo de forejear y cerro los ojos con lágrimas saliendo de ellos, pero cuando iba a ser asesinado

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Un objeto salio disparado a gran velocidad y chocó directamente con la enorme esfera de energia, explotando en su creador

Soltando a su victima que caia a merced de la gravedad, ya que estaba tan debil que no podia volar, asi que aun con los ojos cerrados, espero el terrible impacto

Uno que nunca llegó

Extrañado por esto, abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio que estaba volando sin voluntad alguna, girando su rostro vio con alegria que Trunks lo sostenia con sus piernas enroscadas en su abdomen y espalda

Incluso el objeto que lo liberó, dio vuelta en el aire tal cual bumerang y Trunks ladeo un poco su cuerpo, enfundando su espada tradicional en su cintura derecha con suma maestria

Sin perder el tiempo, el saiyajin encendio su ki a maxima potencia y salio volando lo mas rapido posible a un lugar seguro

Ya estando ahi, dejo a todos con suma delicadesa en el suelo, apartándose a una ventana para vigilar de forma sigilosa

Pero entonces, empezo una conversación muy extraña

—VayanTrunks-sensei, crei que habia muerto

Eso llamo la atencion del peliazul, este chico lo conocía de alguna forma y el no recuerda haber cruzado palabra alguna con este tipo

Ademas lo llamo sensei

—Hasta se las arreglo para salvar a °°°°°° y a su hermanita °°°°°°, en serio usted es un ser sorprendente

Trunks quedo anonadado por todo esto, es sabia quien era y lo trataba con tanta familiaridad, como si lo conociera desde antes

Pero se le hizo muy extraño, hasta se sobresalto cuando de alguna manera, no pudo oir el nombre de las niñas

Eso si que fue extraño

—Ojala y hubier podido llegar antes-el caballero empezo a quebrarse por dentro, su voz lo delataba, Trunks solo lo escuchaba atentamente-asi hubiéramos salvado las vidas de todos, pero ya es imposible, todos estan muertos, sólo quedamos los 4, hasta °°°°°°°° junto a ese maldito dragón apocalíptico del °°°°°°° pudieron hacer algo al respecto contra ese monstruo, pudiste ver su cuerpo por el centro de ciudad Lilith

Al fin pudo escuchar un nombre, aunque sea el de una ciudad, eso era algo bueno, pero aun asi se le hacia extraño, jamas escuchó acerca de un lugar llamado Lillith

—Lo siento mucho-decidió seguirle el juego-pero no me fue fácil terminar el problema en el que estaba metido

—No tiene porque disculparse, no fue su culpa sensei-decía de forma sincera el caballero-usted estaba sumamente ocupado peleando contra esa °°°°°°-Trunks nuevamente se sintió ofuscado al no saber el nombre de alguien, aunque se asombro de que vaya a a pelear con alguien-ojala y esos idiotas no hubieran aprovechado su inasistencia y liberaran a esa cosa, hasta ellos mismos fueron victimas de su propia arma

Ahora estaba mas alarmado, ¿acaso dijo "liberar"?, ¿acaso algun seguidor o adulador del Dr. Gero había hecho lo mismo que ese lunático?

¿Creo a algun androide?

¿Esa cosa era un androide?

¿Por eso no podia sentir su ki?

No lo sabía, pero de ser asi, debia detenerlo de forma inmedata

—Oye, dime, ¿quien fue el que libero a ese monstruo?-pregunto el guerrero del futuro de forma seria, después de acabar con ese monstruo, destruiría a su creador

—¿Eh?-pregunto confuso este-¿acaso no lo recuerda?, pero si fueron...

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la explicacion, el techo del lugar voló en mil pedazos, el responsable de aquel terrorifico acto

El mismo monstruo

—¡Nos encontro!-exclamo el caballero claramente alterado

—Maldita sea-mascullo furioso el viajero del tiempo-no me queda mas opcion que...

Abrio los ojos de golpe al sentir de repente el poder emanando de ese monstruo, definitivamente, ese ser no era un androide

Era inmenso, jamas en su vida sintio algo asi, su poder era tan grande, que superaba ligeramente a Zamas fusion

Trunks sudaba a mares, ¿como podia tener tanto poder?, eso era algo inaudito, ¿como haria para vencerlo?, no tenia idea, pero de alguna manera lo iba a lograr

—¿Quien eres?-pregunto de forma nerviosa y enfadada

El sujeto no respondio, pero su entorno si, un ligero viento sacudió un poco la nube de humo que lo rodeaba, logrando crear aberturas que pudieron ser visualizadas por el saiyajin

Cuerpo imponente, casi 2 mtrs, cubierto de un pelaje rojizo, excepto biceps y andominales, brazaletes dorados, pantalones blancos, cabellos negros largos hasta la base del cuello y lo mas emblematico de su apariencia

Una larga y roja cola de mono

—¡N-N-No puede ser!-decia incredulo el principe saiyajin al dar con la identidad de su adversario

Pero lo que en verdad le llamaba su atención, era su actual apariencia, no sabia que era esa transformacion, ¿acaso era un nuevo nivel desconocido de transformación?, por desgracia no lo sabía

Y por desgracia, talvez no lo conozca

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con una risa maniaca y demente, por fin se pudo conocer aunque sea un poco la identidad de su voz

—¡Imposible!-decia Trunks alterado-¡pero si tu eres...!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUZ!**

—¡GAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos al sentir como una enorme esfera de poder los desintegraba poco a poco

 ***DETENER AQUI ES SOUNDTRACK***

* * *

—¡MALDITO!-el saiyajin mestizo se levantaba bruscamente de una cama totalmente alarmado

Estaba alarmado, no podia decir palabra alguna, el miedo lo habia carcomido, jadeaba fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse

Mas luego se dio cuenta de algo que lo frustr

El sueño, lo habia olvidado

—Esto, debe de ser una broma-decia el saiyajin poniendo una de sus manos en su cara en señal de frustracion

Y no era para menos, ¿como pudo olvidar ese sueño?, bueno, era algo normal, ya que eso es lo que sucede cuando despiertas

Pero, en la mente de Trunks habia una vocecita que si recordaba:

 _"Vuelvete mas fuerte de lo que ya eres_ y _protege al inocente"_

Esas palabras no eran necesarias, el las llevaba gravadas en su alma con fuego, ese era su credo

Luego de minutos de estar debatiendose en la mente que demonios estaba pasando, alguien llamo su atencion de forma agradable

Mai se encontraba en una cama a lado de el y al igual que el, tenia vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo y signos de haber sido curada, pero aun seguia inconciente

Al darse fijarse en ese detalle, se dio cuenta de que el tambien paso por ese proceso, su cuerpo estaba mas vendado, enyesado y curado que el de ella, su brazo izquierdo era el mas lesionado, por eso tenia un yeso en el

Pero luego algo mas ocupo su mente

-¿Donde estamos?

Estaba confundido, el lugar en donde se encontraban ambos internados para sanarse, era un cuarto al estilo victoreano de lujo con bastantes comodidades

Aunque eso ultimo era lo menos importante, despues de todo, aun siendo un Brief, sus preferencias eran mas humildes

Pero algo llamo su atencion

En todo el lugar y no solo ahi, sino en casi todo ese mundo, pudo sentir energias poderosas y debiles, pero lo que robo su atencion no fue eso, sino mas bien sus escencia

Eran negativas

—¿Que es esta presencia y poder?-preguntaba confundido, jamas habia sentido tal poder ni presenciado tal fenomeno

Mas algo lo alarmo, tanto asi que a pesar de sus heridas, se levanto apresuradamente y se acerco a la ventana mas cercana, viendo claramente el cielo

Uno que en realidad no habia

Ese cielo era violeta y no tenia nubes, ¿en donde se encontraban ambos?, no lo sabian, pero era la primera vez que veia un cielo asi

Luego vio el panorama, llegando a su campo de vision un lugar enorme, arido y rocoso, mas se parecia al inmenso campo de entrenamiento en donde Gohan desde pequeño entrenaba de las formas mas brutales al lado de su sensei, Piccoro

 **GATCHA**

El sonido de la puerta logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

—Buenos dias jovencito

—Buenos dias

Habia ingresado un señor de apariencia elegante, vestido de forma elegante, ojos violetas, bigote y barba arreglada y unas ligeras y redondas gafas negras

—¿Como amaneciste?

—Bien, muchas gracias-respondio con recelo pero de forma educada, Bulma lo habia educado bien, pudo sentir el poder negativo de el, pero de forma extraña, en realidad no sentia gran maldad en el

Era mas cercano al orgullo o algo parecido

—Me agrada escuchar eso-respondia de forma seria-me llamo Abader Sitri, soy el medico en jefe de este lugar-estiro la mano en señal de un saludo cortez

—Trunks Brief, es un gusto conocerlo-respondio al saludo con su mano no lesionada, con educacion-gracias por curarnos y mantenernos estables

—No hay necesidad de que me des las gracias-respondia el galeno caminando hacia una inconciente Mai-tu novia es muy fuerte-decia mientras revisaba el pulso y heridas tratadas de la chica-mira que sobrevivir a esa caida y velocidad fue un milagro, hasta tu lo eres, recibir tal impacto y seguir vivo

—E-Ella no es mi novia-nego sonrojado el guerrero del futuro-pero gracias por atenderla

—No es nada, por cierto, creo que eso es tuyo

El señor señalo hacia cierto lugar y ahi pudo observar a su inseparable herramienta, su espada tradicional

La vieja confiable

Se acerco con una sonrisa a ella y la desenfundo, pero lastimosamente se pudo ver los estragos de la pelea contra Zamas y Black

La vieja confiable, estaba rota a la mitad, la otra mitad se encontraba dentro de la funda, eso lo hizo suspirar tristemente, su espada era un objeto de mucho valor sentimental para el

—Es una buena espada-decia el señor sacandolo de sus pensamientos-se necesito de al menos 4 torres para poder alzarla y traertela aca, "aunque es bastante sorprendente que un arma tan dura y potente, halla sido destrozada, el que la rompio debio ser alguien de poder inmenso ¿contra quien habra peleado?"-penso lo ultimo el patriarca Sitri de forma fria y analitica, como todo Sitri

Trunks estaba conciente del peso de su espada, ya que el mismo le agrego mucho mas peso por motivos de entrenamiento

Pero se confundio cuando dijo que se necesitaron del al menos 4 torres para poder levantarla, ¿que significaba eso?

—Ah, gracias-decia este en modo de agradecimiento, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo importante, le faltaba su otra herramienta-un momento, yo tenia otra espada, ¿la ha visto por casualidad?

—Ah, si, sobre eso...-decia de forma apenada el medico

* * *

—¡Tiren!, ¡con fuerza!

En medio del crater en donde se encontraron a Mai y Trunks, la espada Z se encontraba tirada con todo y funda

Mas no estaba sola, un sin numero de personas se encontraban tratando de moverla tan solo una pulgada, fallando de forma inmediata

Hacian apuestas de quien podria sacarla, emocionandose por cada intento, gritos de algarabia y emocion se escuchaban por todos lados

En pocas palabras, esto se habia convertido en una especie de rodeo Texano

-Quitense, esto se hace de esta manera

Decia una persona de forma arrogante y orgullosa, traia puesto una especie de traje mecanico de apariencia tosca y muy resistente

—Vaya, ahi va uno de los de la familia Agares, ¿creen que lo logre?

—No lo creo, ni con esa chatarra lo lograra

—Yo si, ¿no ves lo poderosa que se ve esa maquina?, se ve que el intelecto de la familia Agares es bastante alto

—Si, son muy inteligentes, pero no tienen tanto musculo, obvio que no podra

Asi siguieron discutiendo entre todos, cada uno de ellos con sus argumentos a favor y en contra del Agares, hasta que llegaron a la solucion mas obvia y razonable, segun ellos, claro esta

—¡APUESTA!

Si, esa era su respuesta a sus diferencias

—Ya veran como se hace-decia de forma arrogante el Agares

El enorme brazo robot tomo a la espada enfundada en el suelo, pero, por mas que intentaba moverla, eso sorprendio de lleno al Agares y al resto, pues el brazo robot era poderoso, pero no podia mover a esa maldita espada

—"Rayos, no crei que lo que decian era verdad, pero tal parece que me equivoque"-pensaba frustrado aprentando los dientes por el esfuerzo, sudando a mares-"bien, si esto sigue asi, debere usar el plan b"

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

De la espalda de la maquina, se encendio lo que parecia un motor, como un cohete empezo a expulsar fuego empujando a su creador hacia el cielo, intentando sacar la maldita espada del suelo

Pero...

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

El Agares salio volando y se estrello en el suelo cuando su invento no aguantando tanta presion y fuerza, se destruyo

El resto de los espectadores se quedaron de piedra al ver tal derrota, pero otros mas bien estaban felices por obvias razones

—¡GANAMOS!, ¡pagennos!-exclamaron con fervor y alegria mientras estiraban sus manos a los perdedores, los cuales les pagaron en medio de gruñidos de molestia y maldiciones bien susurraditas

* * *

—Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre joven Trunks

Trunks tenia una gotita resbalandose por su cabeza por lo explicado, pues jamas se habria imaginado ese tipo de escenas con su espada mas poderosa, pero no tenia miedo de que alguien pudiera tomarla, al fin y al cabo, solo el puede usarla

Pero aun asi, apenas salga del hospital iria de inmediato a recuperarla, no queria correr riesgos

—Vaya, eso fue algo inesperado, no crei que mi espada llamara tanto la atencion

—Si, yo tampoco pude imaginarlo-respondia el galeno de forma relajada-creo que aun siguen intentandolo y eso que ya es muy tarde

Eso llamo la atencion del viajero del tiempo

—Cierto, me podria decir, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

El galeno saco una especie de carpeta y la leyo, dandole la respuesta

—Casi una semana

Esto cayo como balde de agua fria al viajero del tiempo, ¿casi una semana inconciente?, debia ser una broma, pero bueno, la buena noticia es que en ese lapso de tiempo no han podido sacar ni robar la Z

—Cielos, eso es mucho-suspiro cansado-talvez la siguiente pregunta que le hare sea muy rara señor

—Bueno, dila, vere si puedo responder tu curiosidad

—¿Donde nos encontramos?

—Pues en el hospital general del territorio Sitri...

—No, no me referia a eso-interrumpio al galeno-mi pregunta es, ¿en que lugar del mundo estoy?

Esa pregunta asombro un poco al Sitri, ¿acaso no sabia que no estaba en la tierra?

—Pues, en el inframundo

—¿Estamos muertos?-pregunto de forma serena pero impactada

Aunque su logica no tenia razon, despues de todo si estaban muertos, ¿por que los curarian?, o una pregunta aun mejor, ¿que hacia un hospital en el infierno?, hasta la espada Z estaba en el mismo lugar y aun conservaban sus cuerpos fisicos, nada tenia sentido

Lo que no sabia Trunks, es que si estaban en el infierno, uno muy diferente al suyo en su mundo

—No, no estan muertos-decia el galeno de forma serena-no sabemos como, pero ustedes cayeron aqui estando vivos

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por darnos la informacion-decia mas relajado

—Oye muchacho, tomaste demasiado bien esta noticia-dijo el galeno un poco impactado-¿no sientes algo de miedo o pavor de todo esto?

—Hmm, no-respondio con simpleza sorprendiendo al dr-he estado en tantos y diferentes lugares con todo tipo de energias, que ya nada me asombra

Eso gano una sonrisa misterosa del galeno

—Vaya muchacho, eres una caja de sorpresas-respondio el galeno-entonces desde antes de que yo te explicara en donde nos encontramos, tu ya debes saber que...

—¿Usted no es humano?-pregunto con simpleza-pues si, ya lo sabia, nadie por aqui lo es, sus energias son muy diferentes a las de un humano

Eso que explico llamo la atencion del Dr

—¿Puedes sentir la energia de todos los habitantes del inframundo?

—Pues si, son tantas que aunque quisera, no podria dejar de sentirlas

Esto maravillo al galeno, el chico tenia una habilidad rastreadora inigualable, el podria ser la respuesta contra esta maldita guerra contra los terroristas de la Khaos Brigade

O talvez, todo lo contrario, un enemigo muy poderoso, pero bueno, eso se respondera a futuro

—Bien, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas-razono y recibio un asentimiento de cabeza de este-lastimosamente yo no soy el indicado para responderte, de eso se encargaran los Maous-decia mientras se levantaba de su silla, dispuesto a irse

—¿Maous?-pregunto confundido el peliazul

—Los gobernantes del inframundo, son 4 de ellos y mi hija mayor es parte de ellos-inflo el pecho de orgullo al decir lo ultimo, haciendo que a Trunks nuevamente le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca-quieren hablar con ustedes ya que quieren respuestas de como llegaron aqui y el hecho de haber destruido su patio trasero con su "aterrizaje"-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

—Ah, perdon por eso-respondia apenado, pero no tenia control del viaje, mucho peor del aterrizaje-hablare con ellos cuando lo deseen

—Bien, gracias por tu comprension y cooperacion

Luego de esas palabras, el galeno salio del cuarto dejando al saiyajin en sus pensamientos

Mas cuando se alejo lo suficiente, entro apresurado al baño y se apoyo en el lavamanos, jadeando en exasperacion y temor puro, al menos eso se veia reflejado en su rostro

La fria e inquebrantable personalidad de los Sitri, por primera vez en milenios, fue rota

—¡Q-Q-Que poder!-decia entre jadeos el asustado galeno, para tranquilizarse abrio el grifo de agua y de mojo repetidamente el rostro-en serio este tipo es lo que los Maous dijeron, puede ser tanto una bendicion, como una amenaza

Habia fingido muy bien su asombro y panico ante la presencia de Trunks, el galeno no temia al peliazul claro que no, el habia demostrado ser alguien amable, listo y muy bien educado, ademas de un poco ingenuo

Eso era lo que lo aterraba

La ingenuidad del peliazul podria ser el arma definitiva contra las facciones y la posible alianza de paz que se forje entre las 3 facciones en una semana

Ademas de la posibilidad de crear alianzas con las otras facciones de creencias diferentes y asi poder crear una paz definitiva

¿Y si la Khaos brigade lo encontrara y convenciera de destruir las facciones?, podrian decirle que son una amenaza para los seres humanos

Pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de no ser del todo humano, el era muy apegado a esta raza, un claro ejemplo era esa humana que llego con el

La protegio con su vida, pudiendola dejar morir

Claro que el hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero el era de pensar con la cabeza fria y logica, por lo que deduciendo la velocidad del aterrizaje, mediante el crater que vio, la humana hubiera muerto de todas maneras

Pero Trunks no lo penso asi y se aferro a su corazon el no dejarla morir aun si el lo hiciera en el proceso

Eso le demostraba que el se creia humano, mas que lo que fuera realmente

—Espero que las desgracias no se incrementen con tu llegada chico-

Eran los deseos del galeno, despues de recuperarse de su ataque de ansiedad, se arreglo y volvio a su semblante serio, regresando a su despacho

Lo que no sabia para su horror, es que no habia presenciado ni el 5% de su poder total

* * *

En el castillo de los Maous era un caos total, pues afuera de esta, un sin numero de personas estaban creando un desastre tratando de separar la espada del suelo

Y ellos no podian hacer nada

Ya que ellos mismos crearon este desastre, despues de todo ni ellos 4 con sus poderes pudieron sacarla del suelo, cosa que les parecio increible

Asi que se les ocurrio la "brillante" idea para su diversion, de crear una competencia en donde quien lograra despegar la espada del suelo, se llevaria una inmensa cantidad de dinero

Fue divertido al comienzo, pero luego se torno molesto cuando mas y mas personas vinieron al reto, volviendose una molestia

Y ellos no podian hacer nada, puesto que ellos fueron los que lo iniciaron, por lo que si cancelaban el "evento", quedarian mal vistos por todos al no tener palabra

Sirzech se agarraba el puente de su nariz tratando relajarse, pero con tanta algarabia afuera eso era imposible

—Rayos esto es un poco estresante-decia el pelirrojo fatigado

—Les dije que era una pesima idea-recriminaba el Maou Belzebuu mientras se sobaba las sienes

—Si claro, aun asi fuiste el primero en apostar quienes podian sacarla y quienes no, perdiendo en todas-recriminaba la chica magica Leviatan con su cara pegada al escritorio

—ZZZZZZ...-Falbium era el unico que podia dormir en esta situacion, claro, su pereza era legendaria

Los demas solo les resbalo una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas por tal escena

—Al menos alguien si puede dormir en esta situacion-decia Belzebuu, para luego cambiar a un rostro serio-aunque aun me intriga esa espada

En ese nomento, los otros 3 Maous cambiaron sus rostros a unos serios, si, incluso Asmodeus, se levanto de imprevisto al mencionar dicha espada

—Es verdad, la energia que emana es muy poderosa y desconocida-decia el pelirrojo de forma analitica-es como si...

—Estuviera viva-decia la chica magica-pero es imposible, ningun objeto podria tener vida si no tiene alma y conciencia

—Talvez si, ¿acaso no recuerdan las sacred gears?-les recordaba el Maou Asmodeus-ese nuevo peon de tu hermana Sirzech, el posee una sacred gear y no una cualquiera, sino una longinus, la boosted gear, en donde se encuentra sellada el alma y poder de Ddraig, el dragon emperador rojo

—Ademas de Vvitra que esta en posesion del peon de la hermana menor tuya Serafall-menciono a la susodicha-y Regulus Nemea-les recordaba el Maou Belzebuu-que esta en posesion del heredero de la casa Bael

—¿Que estan tratando de decir?-preguntaba confusa la Maou

—Serafall, esos sacred gears tienen vida propia-respondia a la duda el Maou Lucifer-incluso La boosted y Nemea son consideradas longinus, de las Gears mas poderosas

—¿Acaso quieren decir que esa espada...?

—Puede ser una longinus-respondio a sus dudas el Maou Asmodeus-y no una cualquiera, talvez la mas poderosa y nueva entre todas la Gears, incluso, mas poderosa que la propia lanza del Longinus

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra

—¿Una nueva sacred gear?-preguntaba incredula la pelinegra-¿no estarian exageando un poco?, digo la espada es poderosa, pero considerarla una nueva y mas poderosa longinus, incluso mas que la propia lanza sagrada, suena un poco exagerado, ¿no creen?

—Talvez tengas razon Serafall-decia Falbium-pero tu tambien deviste sentir la magnitud del poder de la espada y el chico, era abismal y eso que estaba al borde de la muerte por el impacto

—Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿cual es su verdadero poder al 100%?-preguntaba de forma interrogante Lucifer, dejando a la pelinegra sumida en sus pensamientos

Ellos y no seran los unicos al descubrir el verdadero poder del peliazul, todos los lideres de facciones se estremeceran al saber esa respuesta

El mundo cambiara y dejara de ser el que siempre conocian, era el nacimiento de un mundo nuevo

La reunion se termino al sentir como la puerta del despacho estaba siendo tocada, por medio de un "adelante" de parte del Maou Lucifer, la persona tras la puerta entro

Una maid peliplateada, de mirada seria pero de hermosas facciones, de muy buenos atributos que podian verse a pesar de su holgado traje de sirvienta, hizo acto de presencia

—Maous-samas, he recibido un mensaje del Dr Abader Sitri, el chico ha despertado y ha dicho que aceptara gustoso hablar con ustedes

—Gracias Gryfia, iremos de inmediato-respondia sereno el pelirrojo-prepara un circulo de transporte

—A la orden-dijo esta y bajo sus pies empezo a crearse un circulo magico

Los Maous se acercaron y entraron al circulo y este empezo a brillar con mas intensidad

—"Es hora de sentenciar si eres una amenaza o no, chico extraño"-pensaba con seriedad el Maou Lucifer

Luego de esto, todos desaparecieron del despacho de los Maous

* * *

 **Vaya, en serio estaba motivado a hacer este capitulo, se me ocurrio hoy mismo**

 **Se que en realidad debia actualizar EL DRAGON ROJO DE LA DESOLACION, pero tengo un ligero problemita con ese**

 **Estoy bloqueado con esa historia y no se como seguir con ese capitulo, ya que llevo solo el 60% del episodio, pero no hay de que preocuparse, sigo el consejo de Anakin Namikaze, Kamen Rider Predator y Uchiha Issei DxD y me veo peliculas, series, juego videojuegos, todo para inspirarme y seguir el capitulo, cosa que por suerte esta funcionando, ya que viendo Saint Seiya: sould of gold, se me han venido algunas ideas a la mente para el siguiente capitulo**

 **Asi que los fanaticos de EL DRAGON ROJO, no se preocupen, esa actualizacion, va porque va**

 **Bien a responder reviews:**

 **TheDevilZero: ammm, bro, no es Gt, es super, despues de la saga de Black, si, Vegeta estara sumanente orgulloso y su madre si que querra matarlo XD**

 **Aeret: gracias por tu apoyo bro, espero no decepcionarte, yo tambien me enoje cuando nos dieron esas peliculas como arcos argumentales, todo por adelantarse al manga -_-u, pero bueno, para mi empezo en el torneo del universo 6 vs 7 en adelante, tratare de hacerlo lo mas realista posible bro**

 **Anakin Namikaze: de lujo, me de gusto que ye halla gustado el episodio y si, sabra esas tecnicas, ya que me las has pedido tanto -_-u, por lo que tengo un modo de** **que las aprenda que se dara a descubrir mas a** **delante**

 **DarkTemplar28: Gracias por comentar y me da gusto que te halla gustado el episodio bro, tranquilo, ninguna historia sera olvidada, no creas, es verdad, Trunks es talvez el ser mas poderoso del mundo DxD, pero recuerda que ellos no solo poseen poderes enormes que si bien no son reto para el saiyajin, muy bien podrian darle problemas con sus habilidades, ya que el poder masivo no lo es todo, sobre meter a alguna Gremory la verdad no lo tengo planeado, pero talvez incluya a una sola, que la verdad, se veria bien al lado del saiyajin, lo admitiras cuando sepas de cual hablo, yep, Mai sera la principal y eso no lo cambiare, lo del arco del torneo de los 12 universos no se si agregarlo, debo verlo primero, talvez Jerez conozca el amor por primera vez, no lo se, lo de Ophis es buena idea, ya vere como hacerla, de eso no hay duda, Bulma y los demas sabran del paradero de Trunks, pero sera talvez dentro de unos dos o tres episodios**

 **Guest: recuerda que en el lenguaje latino es Bills, Beerus es en el lenguaje japones**

 **Alister01: gracias por tus palabras bro, me da gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo, yep, los DxD se daran cuenta de que no son los unicos ni mas poderosos del universo, sera un harem reducido bro, no mas de ocho o diez chicas maximo, no soy un genio en el harem como Alucard777, pues como si Kami-sama halla escuchado tus oraciones, aqui esta el capitulo XD, espero te guste**

 **Alucard777: me alegra que te halla gustado bro, ya veras como se desarrolla la historia**

 **Maxigiampieri2012:, pues si, aqui se vera la espada Z en todo su poder y esplendor, ademas de algunas habilidades que le otorgare**

 **Luc: se sorprenderan sin duda alguna amigo XD, la verdad yo tambien lo dudo, pero ya veremos mas adelante, ademas seria contraproducente, despues de todo, las habilidades que poseera la espada Z a futuro, provienen de el**

 **Zasetsu04: hehehehe, queria terminar el episodio de forma divertida, pues no lo dudes, aqui esta el episodio (aunque de milagro, lo admito)**

 **Nahuel Durandal: gracias por la sugerencia, pero no es posible, ya que Xenovia es su usuaria, asi que lo siento, pero Trunks no sera el portador**

 **Uchiha-Iseei-DxD: gracias por el review y me alegra que el calpitulo te halla gustado, pues de milagro, aqui ests el siguiente episodio**

 **James anderson: me alegra que te halla gustado y aqui esta de milagro el siguiente capitulo**

 **Antifanboy: me alegra que te halla gustado el episodio y bien, en este episodio espero que tus dudas sean aclaradas, es verdad, Issei tampoco me cae bien, pero tampoco deseo que sea dejado de lado y la influencia de Trunks sera de gran ayuda para el**

 **Bien, eso fue todo por ahora, si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o sugerencia, pueden dejar un review**

 **Aqui me despido hasta una proxima actualizacion, nos vemos**


	3. Mareas de cambio

**Hola hermanos, aqui con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad, no se como asi estoy tan inspirado con esta historia, aun asi voy a actualizar LA DESOLACION DEL DRAGON ROJO, cueste lo que me cueste-decia el autor con ojos en llamas de determinación**

 **Eso dijiste la anterior actualizacion y mirate ahi decia de forma calmada Neo comiendo unas papitas**

 **-Es verdad Perci-decia Lala-debemos ponernos a trabajar en esa historia lo mas rápido posible**

 **Ya lo se-decia el autor con un aura deprimida-pero sigo viendo sould of gold y se me siguen ocurriendo varias ideas para los capítulos, por eso aun no actualizo, quiero que se vean genial**

 **-Ok, si tu lo dices**

 **¿No me creen, verdad?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Para nada-respondieron sin dudar y con unas tiernas sonrisas**

 **¡Ya veran que no miento!-decia alterado el autor, recibiendo las miradas de sus chicas que decían, "ni tu te la crees"-ustedes...**

 **-Ademas aun nos debes, recuerda quienes te salvaron de la cárcel y de que el reo chocolate te vuelva su amigo personal-decia Neo con una sonrisa al ver el escalofrio de su novio-en serio ¿como pudieron armar semejante desmadre en el bar de fanfiction?, lo peor lo hiciste tu, no mataste a nadie pero les disparaste a muchos en las piernas, apuesto a que no caminaran por un buen tiempo, ademas del pobre de Jawad fan, que quedo en estado de coma**

 **Jamas volvere a tomar vodka en mi vida-decia traumado el autor-en fin, empecemos con esta historia, pero antes...**

 **-¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!-dijeron ambas feminas de forma alegre**

 **LA SENDA DEL CAMPEON**

 **AUTOR: Anakin Namikaze**

 **SERIE:Pokemon**

 **TIPO:Harem**

 **ARGUMENTO: luego de su triunfo en la liga Kalos, Ash regresa a Kanto a pasar su tiempo en casa, pero por obras del destino, queda en el monte Silver, en donde es encontrado por el legendario emtrenador y campeon de Kanto, Red y su esposa Yellow, decidiendo ayudarlo a ser el mejor del mundo tomandolo como aprendiz, nuevas aventuras, pokemon, aliados, amores y enemigos le esperan en esta aventura a nuestro heroe**

 **Bien amigos, comenzemos esta vaina XD**

* * *

 **HOSPITAL GENERAL: TERRITORIO SITRI**

Las horas pasaban muy lento para el joven peliazul, el tiempo cuando quiere jodernos hace cualquier cosa por lograrlo y lo hace muy bien

En serio para Trunks, estar acostado y en reposo, no era lo suyo

Para el, los hospitales eran aburridos y sin nada interesante, pero entendia que no debia negarse a su situacion, ya que su cuadro médico, asi no lo parezca, era muy delicado

Brazo izquierdo roto en casi 4 partes y enyesado, 9 costillas fracturadas, hombro derecho casi fragmentado, pierna derecha con fractura de rodilla, etc, etc, etc

En pocas palabras, Trunks estaba casi moribundo, al menos de apariencia

Pero bendito sean los genes saiyajin, que gracias a su naturaleza guerrera, estas apenas se sentian, no mas de una semana de reposo y saldria sin duda alguna del hospital

Aun asi las ordenes del Dr. Abader fueron lo mas claras posibles:

 _"Nada de peros, tu estado es delicado y necesitas de reposo absuto, ¿entendido?"_

Obviamente no se iba a poner a discutir con el experto en el tema de la medicina, a pesar de su inteleto, heredado de su difunta madre, Trunks no sabía mas que el doctor

—Demonios, esto es bastante frustrante-decia en peliazul viendo el techo de la sala-como quisiera saber que paso con todos

Eso era verdad, quería saber como se encontraba, desde el descenlace de la pelea con Zamas y Black, se encontraron perdidos en ese lugar

—Hmmm...me pregunto, ¿estaremos en un planeta lejano?-se preguntaba asi mismo,as luego descarto esa idea-no, lo dudo, de ser asi, Goku-san y mi padre ya estuviera aqui, llevandome a casa...

Casa

Una casa

Un lugar donde vivir

Su propio tiempo

Ahi fue que recordo algo importante acerca de su tiempo

Ya no existia

—Ah, es cierto-decia con una sonrisa triste-nuestra linea temporal fue destruida por completo

Recordo ese tragico momento, en el cual, Zamas aun aferrandose a la vida y a sus deseos egoistas y narcisistas, hacia lo imposible

Fusionarse con el universo entero

No odiaba ni tenia ningun tipo de resentimiento contra Zenos, claro que no

El tuvo que hacer lo que el no habia podido hacer desde hace mucho por su debilidad, derrotar a Zamas

Pero habia una incognita en su mente...

—Nosotros...¿tenemos a donde volver?

Esa era la pregunta clave, si ya no existia su mundo, ¿a donde volverian?, no pueden vivir en el tiempo presente, eso podria alterar el equilibrio tiempo-espacio, con resultados catastroficos

Peores que las ambiciones de Black y Zamas

Entonces, ¿a donde ir?, ¿deberian comenzar una nueva vida en otro planeta?, era lo mas logico, ya que la tierra del futuro alternativo fue borrada de la existencia

Esa era otra de la penalidades que bajaban su confianza

La tierra

Sin ella presente se sentia un inutil, siente que les fallo a todos, pero en especial, a Bulma y Gohan, ellos sacrificaron mucho y lo que recibieron fue muerte

Ademas de la total aniquilacion de su mundo

Se sentia un inutil, Gohan le dejo la tierra bajo su confianza y proteccion y el no logro ese cometido, no pudo cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a su difunta madre y sensei

—Perdon...no pude cumplirles... Gohan...mamá...perdon...

Lagrimas de frustracion, dolor e ira se iban acumulando

Y no era para menos

Por casi 30 años, con la infancia arrebatada de forma inmisericorde, vivio la vida del guerrero desde su niñez, tratando de salvar su casi perdido mundo

Primero los androides

Luego Cells

Despues Babidi y sus secuaces

Y al final, Black y Zamas

Esta ultima fue la ultima batalla de la inexistente linea de tiempo alternativa, pues fue completamente borrada de la existencia

Peleo con todo, sacrifico casi toda su vida luchando para hacer que los pocos humanos existentes, puedan vivir una vida de paz, luchando para tener una vida tranquila, luchando para tener paz

Al final todo fue en vano

¿Por que no puede tener un final feliz?

¿Acaso su destino es siempre la soledad y tristeza?

No sabia la respuesta, pero por alguna razon, la respuesta se veia tan obvia, todo este mar de eventos desafortunados llevaron a pensar a Trunks

—¿Vale la pena seguir luchando?

Cabizbajo lloraba en silencio, pues, nadie de sus conocidos, amigos, familiares, en especial su madre, estaba para consolarlo

¿Quien podria quitarle ese peso de encima a ese caido guerrero?

Todo parecia ser en vano y una perdida de tiempo

Despues de todo, estaba solo

—Hmm...hmmm...hmm...

O eso creia

Abrio los ojos aun cabizbajo y con ligeras lagrimas al escuchar ese gemido

Alzando la mirada poco a poco se dio cuenta del error de sus dolorosos pensamientos, se encontraba tan sumido en su dolor, tristeza y nostalgia que olvido algo

—Mai...

O mejor dicho alguien

La hermosa chica de sedoso y suave cabello negro se encontraba a dos camas de su lado

Aun dormida se veia tan tranquila, pacifica, relajada, era toda una angel para la vista del peliazul, parecia tan confiada en que nada malo le pasaria y al parecer estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, al menos eso daba a entender esa ligera pero bella sonrisa implantada en su rostro

¿Que sera lo que esta soñando?

—Trunks...

Ahi la respuesta

El guerrero del futuro abrio sus ojos aun mas al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de la pelinegra, eso le dio la respuesta que deseaba, la respuesta mas obvia de todas

El, jamas estuvo solo

Desde el comienzo, cuando la conocio hace casi 10 años, eran solo conocidos, luego amigos, luego mejores amigos y al final..

Aun no llegan a lo siguiente

Pero el no hace ningun movimiento por querer algo mas con ella, ¿la razon?, miedo a ser rechazado y que su mas grande amistad se rompa

El no queria que eso sucediera, por eso, se quedaría en silencio, cuidandola hasta el día que alguien los separe para su dolor, pero si ella era feliz, seria un sacrificio que valdria la pena

Si tan solo supiera que la chica tiene iguales o talvez sentimientos mas fuertes por el, que el por ella, la historia seria distinta, pero era un problema de ambos

La maldita inseguridad

Trunks ya teniendo su mente mas clara, decidio que su vida entera, se la entregaría a Mai

Esa era su meta a seguir

Al menos...por ahora

 **GATCHA**

Al escuchar como la puerta se abria, rapidamente se seco las lagrimas, las de un guerrero que renace y pelea por todo lo que es justo y vale la pena

Al final, después de todo, ya no vale la pena seguir llorando, no, ya no tenia motivos por que hacerlo

—¿Como va todo joven Brief?-el dr. Abader volvia a hacer acto de aparicion

—Yo muy bien doctor pero ella-viendo a una dormida Mai-aun no se despierta, ¿tiene algo grave?-pregunto un poco preocupado

El dr sonrio complacido, al fin de cuentas pudo darse cuenta que el chico no era alguien arrogante de su poder descomunal, que al comienzo lo abrumaba, o un idiota si remedio

Era todo lo contrario

Humilde, servidor, buena persona y noble, despues de todo, alguien con semejante poder capaz de borrar lo que quisiera se preocupa por alguien tan sencillo como una mujer humana

Algo que ningun demonio, si tuviera semejante poder, haria

—No te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien-respondio de forma calamda, haciendo suspirar de alivio al peliazul-despues de todo, ella es humana, a diferencia de ti, tu otra mitad te hace mucho mas resistente

—Ah, ya veo-volvia a mirar a Mai-al menos se que se encuentra bien

—Si, no te debes de preocupar demasiado, despues de todo este es el mejor hospital de todo el inframundo-dijo con todo orgullo, haciendo que Trunks sonriera nervioso, vaya que el dr si que era orgulloso, mas el galeno cambio a un rostro serio-Trunks, ¿recuerdas que te hable de los Maous?

—Pues si, son las cuatro personas mas importantes en todo el inframundo, ¿verdad?-pregunto curioso y el galeno asintio-se supone que hablare con ellos sobre mi repentina llegada, ¿por que lo pregunta?

—Lo que sucede es que ellos ya estan aqui-respondio sorprendiendo al peliazul-quieren hablar contigo lo mas rapido posible

—¿Ya?, ¿tan rapido?-pregunto obviamente asombrado, pues no llevaba ni dos horas de haber despertado-cielos, crei que podria descansar mas-respondió dando un suspiro cansado

—Yo tambien pense lo mismo-respondio de la misma manera, a veces los lideres supremos podian comportarse tan infantiles-pero bueno, tienes razon, puede que sean los líderes, pero en este hospital mando yo, asi que les dire que aun no puedes recibirlos

Cuando el dr Abader siente que alguno de sus pacientes no esta apto para alguna situacion, el declina a cualquier pedido que se aplique a ellos

Era un doctor y para el, sus pacientes son lo mas importante

Ademas de esa personalidad dura y fria, acompañado de esas facciones faciales toscas, serias y rudas, lo vuelven un ser imponente aun sin ser un súper demonio

Tanto asi, que hasta los Maous no pueden llevarle la contraria y su hija Serafall era la que mejor conocia su temperamento, asi que era mejor no provocarlo

—Por favor espere-Trunks detuvo al galeno antes de que saliera del cuarto-no se preocupe, no hay problema antes podria salir de esto rapido, ¿no cree?

—Estas muy delicado muchacho, asi que no

—Pero...-intentaba refutar el chico

—Dije que aun no estas apto

Trunks iba a contradecirlo con educación para convencerlo, pero no pudo, pues esa mirada seria y que prometia mucho dolor si no hacia caso

Cosa ironica, ya que es un doctor

—H-Hai, doctor-respondia un poco intimidado el peliazul, es como decia Goku, a veces los doctores daban miedo

—Me alegra que comprendas-respondio de forma mas calmada-asi que cuando ambos esten mejor podran hablar con ellos, con permiso me retiro

Con esas palabras, el galeno salio de la habitacion

—Aaaah, vaya, eso fue algo aterrador-decia algo aconcojado-pero bueno, tiene razón, aun estoy un poco delicado, no debo apresurarme

Trunks se acomodo mas en la cama para dejar caerse en el mundo de los sueños, pero de repente, cuando ya estaba por dormirse, abrio los ojos tra una realizacion que le llego a la mente

—¿Como rayos voy pagar la cuenta del hospital?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, los Maous y la maid estaban temblando como gelatinas, ¿la razon?, simple, el dr Abader los estaba "convenciendo" de que Trunks no estaba apto para visitas

—V-Vamos to-chan, debes entender que es por asuntos importantes-decia Serafall, claramente aterrada por su padre-asi que accede, ¿si?

—Aun no esta en condicones de hablar o recibir visitas-respondia sin cambiar de semblante-podran hacerlo dentro de dos o tres dias

Normalmente heridas como las de Trunks tardarian en sanarse siquiera seis meses para un demonio clase suprema, hasta para super demonios como ellos

Pero Trunks, el era otra cosa

Su sistema inmunologico, metabolisno y niveles de adrenalina natural, eran tan elevados, que estaria bien, en poco tiempo

Sin duda era alguien bastante interesante

—Esta bien dr Abader-acepto la condicion del dr Sirzech, que parecia calmado, pero se notaba que era todo lo contrario, su frente estaba azul, ligeras gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara y temblaba ligeramente, en serio los Sitri nacieron con el don de la palabra e intimidacion-por favor envienos a nuestro "visitante" cuando este mas estable

—Asi sera Sirzech-le hablo de forma cercana, no era nada raro, despues de todo, las familias Gremory y Sitri han sido muy unidas desde hace mucho tiempo-pero por ahora debe descansar, esta muy debil

—Si, debil-susurro con gracia, despues de todo, era imposible creer eso, no cuando aun estando en cama, podia sentir su inmenso poder, si eso era estat debil para en peliazul, ¿que sera cuando este al 100%?-bien, otra cosa, ¿ya le he dicho su nombre?

—Pues de la chica no lo se, pues aun esta dormida, aunque me entere por el joven que me dijo que se llama Mai, sobre el, me dijo que su nombre es Trunks-contesto sinceramente el galeno, pues no tenia nada de malo el decirlo-Trunks Brief, eso es lo que me dijo

—Asi que Trunks-kun, ¿uh?-decia el maou Belzebuu-un nombre muy extraño, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo-¿que nos dice acerca de su salud fisica y mental?

El doctor solto un suspiro cansino

—Su estado fisico es llevadero, digo, tiene heridas y fracturas, pero esta bien-respondia con total honestidad, pero luego callo a su lado serio-en cuanto a su salud mental...

Esa pausa y tono no le agradaron para nada a los Maous, sentian que algo no andaba bien con su visitante

Y estaban en lo correcto

—¿Que sucede con el joven Trunks?-pregunto entre curioso y preocupado el Maou Asmodeus-¿ocurrio algo malo?

—Sus facultades mentales estan bien-respondio el galeno confundiendo a los Maous que no entendian su preocupacion-pero su alma esta rota

—¿Que quieres decir con eso Tou-chan?-pregunto Serafall algo ansiosa

—Su alma esta triste, sumido en el dolor y angustia-empezaba a explicar a los sorprendidos Maous-siento su dolor, algo lo hace sufrir en lo mas profundo de su alma, es como los soldados que van a la guerra y regresan conociendo los horrores de esta

—Como en...

—No, mucho peor que en la guerra de facciones

Ante la respuesta de su padre, Serafall y los demas quedaron en shock, pues, ¿que le habra suscedido al peliazul para quedar asi?

Si hasta ellos cuatro aun recuerdan sus traumas y consecuencias de participar en tan violenta guerra, hasta ellos tardaron siglos en recuperarse, fue una guerra ironicamente infernal, en donde las tres razas estuvieron a punto de extinguirse

Tanto asi, que llevo milenios que ambas razas se recuperaran aunque sea la mitad de lo que perdieron en dicha batalla

Todos sufrieron del trauma pos-guerra

De ser asi, ¿que inimaginable suceso le dejaria a Trunks esa estaca incrustada en su alma?, ¿que cosas lo han llevado a sufrir a tal extremo

Ellos no tenian ni la mas minima idea

—Vaya, de ser asi entonces tiene razon en dejarlo descansar-decia el pelirrojo con empatia al chico-despues podremos hablar con el

—Me alegra que entendieran

—Bien, lo esperamos en 3 dias o el tiempo que usted crea conveniente para su recuperacion-decia Sirzech recibiendo un ancentimiento del doctor-Grafya, crea un circulo de trsnsporte, nos regresamos

—Hi, Sirzech-sama-respondio la maid y empezo a hacer lo que su rey le pidio

Mientras esto sucedia, los Maous estaban intrecambiando palabras con el galeno por un rato

Mas Serafall era otra historia

Veia hacia el piso superior, hacia una habitacion en especifica, en donde se encontraban 2 personas, una de ellas le habia llamado sumamente la atencion

Alguien habia sufrido algo peor que ella en la gran guerra de facciones

Eso le dio empatia por el, despues de todo no por nada ella participo en ella y vivio en carne propia el horror de vivir esa agonia

Por lo que cuando se recuperaran, intentaria ayudarlos en su problema

Algo que caracterizaba a Serafall era su lado amable y dulce, con un toque de infantilidad

Algo sumamente extraño de oir sobre un demonio

—Serafall, ¿vienes?-preguntaba Falbium a su compañera la cual por fin salio de sus pensamientos gracias a su compañero

—Ah...si...ya voy

Todos entraron al circulo, Serafall siendo la ultima, pero en ningun momento dejo de ver esa habitacion, dispuesta en ayudar y descubrir los secretos de ambos seres

En ese momento, los Maous y la maid desaparcieron

* * *

 **CASTILLO DE LOS MAOUS**

Llegando a salvo, vieron aliviados que los "concurdantes" a Rey Arthuro se habian rendido y dejaron de intentar tomar la pesada espada, entonces los lideres volvieron a sus labores, sin saber que la espada no solo habia llamado la atencion de los demonios

 **FUERA DEL CASTILLO**

La espada Z aun enfundada estaba siendo obervada desde las sombras por una silueta humana, solo se veian un par de ojos brillando de rojo

Fue entonces que salio de las sombras y se encamino hacia la herramienta del chico del futuro, gracias a eso, se pudo apreciar que la apariencia de la silueta era la de una niña pelinegra, vestida de lolita gotica, largo cabello negro y lo mas interesante, su mirada, no tenia ninguna expresion, como si no tuviera alma...o vida

Ophis Uroboros, habia hecho acto de aparcicion

Camino hacia la Z a pasos lentos, pues queria apreciar la espada que emanaba tanto poder, un poder inmenso, un poder increible

Uno lo suficientemente poderoso, como para derrotar a Red y sacarlo de su hogar, la brecha dimensional

—Tu...podrias ayudarme...

Se acerco a la espada y tomo el mango lo jalo con intenciones de llevarsela y usarla contra el gran dragon rojo y asi poder volver a casa, pero...

—N-No...puedo...moverla...

Sonaba increible e ilogico, pero asi era, la diosa de lo infinito, cuyo poder no tiene limites ni punto de comparacion

El cual haria a todos los lideres arrodilarse ante ella, pues ni todos juntos lograrian hacerle algo

No podia levantar la espada

Por mas presion que ponia, por mas fuerza que jalara, por mas poder que emanaba

No la podia mover ni un milimetro, por suerte puso una inadevertida barrera al rededor de ella y la espada, por que de ser asi, los Maous y los otros lideres, que deben estar al tanto de la situacion, se hubieran presentado

Y ella no tenia tiempo para jugar con ellos

Pero en eso...

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

—...¿Que ...sucede...?

Una energia luminica empezo a rodear la espada Z, aun enfunfada empezo a moverse y empezo a flotar lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la diosa de lo infinito, que ella muy bien supo identficar esa energia

—Poder...divino...eres un ...dios...

 _*Estas en lo correcto niña*_

Ophis, por primera vez en toda su inmortal vida, abrio los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la voz proveniente de la espada, era como la de un viejo sabio

—¿Quien...eres...?

[Solo puedo decirte, que alguna vez fui alguien importante, al menos en mi propio mundo, aunque creo que aun lo sigo siendo, a pesar de ya no estar en el]

Fue la sencilla respuesta de la espada

—¿Tu...mundo...?

[Asi es, pero dudo que aun tu, con todo tu poder y vida infinita, lo logres entender]

Ophis abrio los ojos aun mas de la impresion

—¿Como...?-intento preguntar, pero fue interrumpida

[¿Que como lo se?, sencillo, tomaste el mango de la espada]

Ahi lo entendio

—Ya...veo...-vio su mano abriendola y cerrandola, para luego volver a mirar la espada-entonces...debes entender...por que...te quiero...conmigo

En eso un largo silencio invadio el lugar

[Lo siento, pero a pesar de tu infortunio, no puedo ayudarte]

—¿Por...que...?

[Sencillo, yo solo funciono si es mi portador quien me empuña, de ser asi, aunque logres el milagro de levantarme y blandirme jamas podras liberar mi verdadero poder]

—Pero...soy una...diosa...

[Al igual que yo]

Nuevamente un silencio logro invadir la zona en donde ambos seres platicaban

—Puedo...obligarte...a ser...mi espada...-empezo a expulsar su imponente e infinito poder

[¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?]

La espada no se quedo atras y empezo a hacer arder su propio poder divino

Ambos emanaban sus poderes, por suerte no lo suficiente como para alertar a el inframundo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo temblar, haciendo que todos sus habitantes se alteren, pues era un temblor ligero

Aunque tambien los extraño, puesto que era la primera vez que en el inframundo sufrian un temblor, asi sea uno ligero

Al final, ambos desaparecieron sus energias y todo volvio a la normalidad

[Eres sabia niña inmortal, aunque algo impulsiva, a pesar de no expresar nada en tu rostro]

—Me...pregunto...¿como...acabaste ...asi?

[¿En una espada?]

—Si...

[Pues un sujeto en extremo poderoso fue el que me encerro en esta espada]

Ophis se vio interesada en esa informacion

—¿Quien?

[Lo siento niña inmortal, pero no te lo puedo decir, pero esto si, ni tu, ese dragon rojo de nombre Red y tampoco ese apocaliptico dragon negro de siete cabezas, son los seres definitivos en este universo]

—¿Eh?

[El que me encerro aqui, tiene el poder de desaparecerlo todo, incluso el sueño, el infinito y al destino mismo]

Ophis guardaba en su mente cada palabra que la espada decia, esa informacion era demasiado delicada e importante

—De ser asi...si convenzo a tu portador...

[Dudo mucho que se una a ti]

—¿Por que?

[Desde que me empuño la primera vez, pude ver su vida entera, ha perdido mas de lo que ha ganado en toda ella, ha sufrido, ha llorado, ha odiado]

—Pues, conmigo...eso...puede cambiar...le...dare todo...lo que...quiera...inclusive...a mi misma

[No lograras nada aun cuando le ofrezcas el universo entero]

—¿Por que lo dices?

[Por que asi mismo ha reido, ha sonreido, ha disfrutado, ha amado y aun lo hace y lo mejor de todo, por fin ha tenido amigos que lo han llevado por el buen y recto camino]

—No entiendo...¿como eso puede...ser mejor...que todo...lo...que le ofreco...?

[No se como explicarte, asi que mejor te lo enseñare]

-¿Eh?

[Te enseñare, a entenderlo]

La espada brillo aun mas fuerte, tanto asi que Ophis tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos, cuando la luz se discipo, nuevamente estaba la espada tirada en el suelo totalmente sola

Ophis habia desaparecido

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 7: TERRITORIO DE HAKAISHIN BILLS**

Bulma estaba desesperada tipeando en el teclado de su computadora, atras de ella podian verse los restos de maquinas y todo tipo de cosas

Robots, autos, incluso una lavadora

En una esquina, una maquina circular parecia estar a medio construir, era el radar de las super dragon ball, pero muy modificada

La habia desarmado y vuelto a armar pero esta vez, para encontrar no las esferas, sino a dos personas

 **¡BAAAAAAAM!**

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡no logro que funcione!

Bulma ya muy exasperada, golpeo con fuerza el teclado de su super computadora, rompiendose por la furia de su dueña

Estaba desesperada y mucho, pero pensandolo bien, ¿quie no lo estaria?, su propio hijo (aunque del futuro) y su futura nuera fueron absorbidos y desaparecidos frente a sus propios ojos, sin que ella, Vegeta o Goku, lograran hacer algo al respecto

Queria encontrarlo, ella sabia muy bien que el mundo de su hijo fue destruido y no podria volver, por lo que ella queria que se quedara con ella y disfrutara de una buena vida

Vegeta no lo demostraba por su orgullo, pero estaba igual de preocupado por su hijo como su esposa, tanto asi que no ha salido de la camara de gravedad desde que llegaron a la epoca actual, eso fue hace una semana

Se la pasaba entrenando y pensando como rescatar a su hijo

Los guerreros Z estaban igual, Goku les habia informado de lo sucedido y se alarmaron, todos desesperados sin excepcion y agradecidos por Bulma ya que Vegeta, por obvias razones no agradeceria, buscaron las esferas del dragon

Las usaron, pero para desgracia de todos, ni el gran dragon Sheng Long podia localizar al peliazul

Bills y Wiss eran los unicos que sabian en donde se encontraba, pero por obvias razones no podian decirles, por mas que Bulma suplicara y les ofreciera los manjares de todo el mundo, incrriblemente se negaron a ayudar, ya que Wiss les explico:

 _"Nadie, incluso los dioses, pueden viajar a travez del tiempo y espacio, mucho menos entre universos, ya que para lo primero no debian interferir en el desarrollo de la historia y mucho menos alterarla, eso era un crimen y para lo segundo, se necesita de pedir permiso de ingreso y sus razones del porque y eso tomaria casi milenios"_

Ademas, en estos momentos Bills y Jerez no se encuentran en buenos terminos por razones desconocidas y no queria hablar con ella

Pero eso era algo que ni Bulma ni los demas debian saber, ¿verdad?

Con estas respuestas, Bulma no perdio mas tiempo y empezo ella misma la forma de recuperar a su hijo, su radar era poderoso, pero hacerlo funcionar, era otra cosa distinta

Algoritmos, diagramas, campos cuanticos, bosones de higs, enlaces espacio-temporales, tuneles de espacio y realidad, etc, etc, etc...

En fin, era un jodido dolor de cabeza

—¿Como lograre recuperarlos?

Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza de genio, pues era dificil incluso para ella, lograr abrir un vortice espacio-temporal o hacia un nuevo universo

—¡Pero no importa!-exclamo levantandose de golpe y con llamas de determinacion en sus ojos-¡tranquilo mi bebé!, ¡mamà ya va en tu rescate!

Asi volvio a sentarse a seguir tipeando con un teclado nuevo que saco de un lugar y empezo a trabajar

Sip, Bulma era una madre demasiado apegada, cariñosa y apegada a sus 2 hijos, asi sea uno del futuro

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 2: TERRITORIO DE LA HAKAISHIN JEREZ**

 **TERRITORIO DESCONOCIDO**

-Caballeros, estos sucesos de los ultimos dias han llamado la atencion de todo el mundo sobrenatural

Hablaba un sujeto cubierto totalmente de oscuridad, solo se le veian sus brillantes ojos rojos, ademas no eataba solo

Un grupo de gente en las mismas apariencias pero con brillos de ojos diferentes, rodeaban todo el lugar

—Es verdad, esos sucios angeles caidos han hecho algo imperdonable-decia uno de los seres estrechando la mirada-robar las escaliburs y fingir una alianza con nosotros los demonios, ¡que desvergonzados!

—Es cierto, pero algo nos indica, que solo fue uno-decia otro de los presentes

—Kokabiel-dijeron todos los presentes

—Me lo imaginaba, todos concordamos-dijo el que parecia el lider recibiendo un asentimiento general-ese maldito idiota, sabia que no se habia quedado satisfecho tras la ultima gran guerra, ¿que tramaria?

—Otra nueva guerra, eso es obvio-exclamo otro presente-ese imbecil es un adicto a la violencia y lucha, solo la muerte podria satisfacerlo

—Igual que el portador de Albion que esta con ellos

Dijo uno de los presentes, todos empezaron a hablar en voz alta y armar un bullicio en lo que parecia una sala de reuniones

—¡Silencio!-pidio el lider y todos callaron-es verdad, ellos poseen al portador de Albion, el Hakuryuku, pero, ¿acaso no recuerdan algo?

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que uno de ellos dio con lo que su lider decia

—El Sekiryutei

—Asi es, para fortuna de nosotros, esta en el bando de los demonios, con el grupo de Rias Gremory, que para fortuna mayor, esta comprometida con la herdera de los Gremory-decia otro presente-tenemos una arma poderosa en nuestras manos, en caso de que usen al Hakuryuku

—Es fuerte, derroto a un Phoenix de alta clase con una clara estrategia

Ante ese comentario, un miembro chasqueo su lengua en desagrado a ese evento

—Es verdad, podremos responder de la misma manera si llegasen a usarlo en nuestra contra y no importa si ambos mueren batallando

—Despues de todo, es el destino de ambos dragones-dijo otro con burla

Con ese "infalible" plan, empezaron a reir al estilo victoriano, no les importaba el castaño, solo lo veian como arma

—Si, el Sekiryutei esta bien-decia el lider-pero aun es muy debil al contrario al portador de Albion, segun mis fuentes, sus diferencias de poder, son tan altas, que podria desaparecer al Sekiryutei de forma inmediata

-Entonces, ¿que propones?

—Cuando yo me referia que podemos hacerle frente, me referia a otra persona-sonriendo de forma cinica, hizo aparecer una enorme pantalla hologramica, en esa aparecia Trunks-me referia a el

—Oh, el-decia uno de los tantos presentes-si, el podria ser el arma definitiva del inframundo

—O la perdicion de todos los mundos

Ante esas palabras todos se tensaron, pues era verdad su poder era inmenso, jamas lograrian tenerlo bajo sus pies, antes el los mataria

—Talvez, no podemos saberlo-decia el lider-pero solo debemos mover los hilos de forma correcta y asi podremos tenerlo bajo nuestro control

—¿Bajo nuestro control?-preguntaba dudoso y un poco nervioso otro miembro-eso podria ser casi imposible, con el otro sujeto de prueba que encontramos, el U.W casi nos extingue a todos solo intentando ponerle el primer sello, ni el Trihexa segun las leyendas, provoco tanta destruccion

—Segun yo lo veo estos dos sujetos talvez vengan del mismo y misterioso lugar-dijo llamando la atencion de todos-pero lo que diferencia a Trunks del U.W, es que tiene total control sobre su raciocinio, cosa disinta con el otro, que es un asesino, psicopata y demente

—Si, podria funcionar-decia otro de los miembros-entremos a votacion, ¿quien aprueba tener a otra arma?

Todos alzaro las manos aprobando la nocion, sin dejar a duda que todo se llevaria a cabo

—Bien, el sera nuestra proxima arma-decia de forma cinica-y no se preocupen, si se llegara a rebelar contra nosotro, solo debemos liberar al otro y que peleen

—Si, que se maten entre ellos

Todos los presentes se empezaron a reirse de forma cinica y demencial, viendo hacia una zona el especifico del lugar

En donde se veia una puerta con una increible cantidad de sellos

La parte interna era una cueva muy oscura en donde claramente se veia que no entraba la mas minima oportunidad de ingreso

Un lugar claramente descudiado donde pondrian a un esclavo o prisionero de guerra

Dentro se podia ver a un ser de apariecia humana, al parecer, inconciente de rodillas y ambos brazos encadenados a partes superiores de las paredes, su cuerpo al igual que las cadenas, tenian runas gravadas que al parecer lo tenian restringido

Tenia cuerpo atletico, pantalones blancos, una especie de tela roja rodeando su cintura, botas y brazaletes dorados con una cristal circular verde, algual que la cadena que adornaba su cuello, tenia lo que parecia una herida en el pecho, su rostro y la mayoria de su cuerpo era cubierto casi totalmente por la oscuridad, por lo que su rostro no era visible, pero lo mas perturbador, era que poseia algo singular

Una cola de mono

—Hehehehe, la Camara de los 72 ha hablado

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llega el capitulo de esta ocasion, si, lo se, un poco corto, pero no se me ocurria nada mas, vaya que se le van a poner las cosas muy dificiles a Trunks en un futuro, mira que querer usalo como arma**

 **-Asi veo-decia Neo un poco preocupada-aunque eso de la camara de los 72, como que la he leido antes**

 **Pues claro, le pedi permiso de usar a la camara de los 72 a Aeret de su fic FROM FEAR TO GLORY (que rara vez actualiza -_-u), es que se ven excelentes para este fic y el me lo concedio**

 **-Es logico, Aeret fue un genio al crearlos, no cabe duda que si seran un gran aporte a este fic**

 **Bien a responder Reviews:**

 **Yumerihaba2: gracias bro por el halago al fic, me ds gusto que te gustara, yo tambien pienso lo mismo acerca de ellas, no fueron aprovechadas como debian ser y aqui si lo seran**

 **Yo tambien te deseo suerte y actualiza el ninja son Goku**

 **Alucard 777:gracias por las palabras bro, intento que sea lo mas realista posible, se lo duro que puedes ser en una critica espero no seas tan rudo si llego a fallar en algo -_-u**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias, intento que sean lo mas realista e iteresantemente posible, dije que aprendera algunas tecnicas, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada rato -_-u, ¡actualiza flojonazo!**

 **Zasetsu04: hahaha que bueno que te alegre el momento bro, esos parciales deben ser imposibles, pero con esfuerzo todo se puede, ¿quien sabe?, puede serlo asi como no podria serlo, no me tientes amigo, ¡mira que aqui ya esta el capitulo y no me demore tanto! XD**

 **James Anderson: En mi fic, Trunks no perdio la Z en la batalla contra Dabura, por eso posee dos, la vieja confiable y la Z**

 **Luc: obviamente lo hara bro, no por algo dije que la espada Z tendra sus propias habilidades gracias al Ro Kaio Shin, es verdad, el poder del ssj4 es ligeramente mas debil que el red y ni que se diga el blue, pero tienes razon, el saiyajin que la usara es alguien en extremo poderoso y por ello tal poder los supera**

 **Warlus999: Vaya que si lo hara hahaha, pero se enteraran de la vida de Trunks durante la reunion de las tres facciones, asi que todavia falta, pero no mucho, asi que no te desesperes bro XD**

 **Maxigiarpieri2012: Si, me esmere en esa escena XD, tendran los ojos como platos cuando un chico con un cabestrillo la levante, saludos**

 **Guest: Pues si no es mucha molestia, yo seguire usando el nombre latioamericano de Bills, gracias por entender, Saludos bro**

 **Broly999: bueno, es la espada Z, ¿que esperabas? XD, aunque en realidad dudo que la rompa, necesito del poder del Ro Kaio shin en la Z, pero de que conoceran el poder de la espada lo haran, talvez lo sea, tal vez no, ¿quien sabe? No hare espoiler :p**

 **Ademas no se si ingresar el torneo multiversal, ya que primero quiero ver como se lleva a cabo y luego lo hare**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por tus palabras bro, intento hacerlo lo mas realista posible, pues no esperes, aqui el siguiente capitull**

 **Bien, creo que eso son todos, mas algo quiero avisarles acerca de los 2 nuevos proyectos que tengo con Arcanine9407:**

 **Entraran en escena en junio, asi que esperenlos con muchas ansias, les prometemos que estaran de lujo**

 **Muy bien, aqui acabo todo, nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion bro and sis, nos vemos**

 **Bye bye- se despedian alegremente las chicas**


	4. Una rival aparece: yo soy Uroboros Ophis

**Hey mis perros, ¿que se cuentan?, yo nada...oh esperen, si hay algo, ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!, ¡FUCK YEAAAAAAAH!**

 **Quise hacer este capitulo lo mas dramatico posible, ok, lo admito, me encanta ver novelas, en especial las mexicanas, ¡ESO NO ME HACE MENOS HOMBRE!**

 **Bueno, vamos a la lectura**

 **Ah, un momento, ¡RECOMENDACION DE FIC!**

 **SAIYAJIN EMPERADOR ROJO**

 **AUTOR: SuperPonysaiyanx9000**

 **Genero: Ecchi, comedia, romance, sobrenatural, acción, aventura y sobre todo lo mas importante...¡HAREM! hehehe**

 **Bueno, despues de la muerte de Milk y un régimen de entrenamiento por parte del angel del universo 7, Goku decide irse de aventura a otro universo, al Nro 6, planeta tierra, que no es igual a la suya, donde habitan seres biblicos de gran poder y de diversas clases**

 **Asi el saiyajin vendria a voltear el mundo DxD**

 **Bien, ahora si, al capitulo**

 **Renuncia de derechos:**

 **Ni dragon ball super ni High school dxd me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama e Ichie Ishibumi respectivamente, lo mio es solo la historia a contar**

* * *

La sala del hospital Sitri era un caos total, todos corrian de aqui para alla, como si fueran un hospital atendiendo a heridos de guerra

—¡Rapido no hay que perder el tiempo!

La desesperacion en sus rostros era muy notorio, no paraban de correr y buscar de cuarto en cuarto a un personaje importante y no era lo contrario

Trunks habia desaparecido

—¡¿Aun nada?!

—¡Aun nada señor!

—¡Con un demonio!

Asi es, el peliazul estaba desaparecido y sin dejar ningun rastro o pista de su paradero, no dejo nada a la vista de alguien

Excepto a su pelinegra acompañante

Mai aun en estado de reposo e inconsiencia se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su habitación del hospital

Si en el hipotetico caso de que Trunks fuera lastimado, ¿porque no se la llevaron tambien?, solo habia una respuesta

Ella no representaba amenza algunaz eso era verdad, por que ella no demostraba un gran poder interno o mejor dicho, ningun tipo de poder, eso sacaba todo tipo de duda, ella era una simple humana

Bueno, no es que no lo hallan sabido antes, es solo el que el la protege de todo lo que la vuelve interesante, ya que demostraba ser alguien de suma importancia para el

Y no se equivocaba

Asi que se decidio que sería resguardada en su habitación con seguridad aumentada para evitar posibles ataques u otro posible intento de secuestro por parte de los que se hallan llevado a su acompañante

Ya que especularon que por el inmenso poder del joven peliazul, no podrian doblegarlo, asi que si no podian usarlo, simplemente obligaran usando como carta de triunfo a su acompañante

Una estrategia muy arriesgada y peligrosa, considerando que el peliazul podria destruirlo todo con su poder en un inmenso ataqu de ira

Y eso lo querian evitar a toda costa

—Un momento-dijo el doctor para si mismo, acercandose a la cama del pelinegro-¿esto no es...?, esto no puede ser...-dijo palmeandose la cara-muy bien todos, regresen a sus labores

Esa orden sorprendio a medio mundo

—Pero doctor Abader, el paciente...

—Tranquilos todos-dijo de forma tranquila y serena a su socio y demas colaboradores-el paciente se encuentra bien-tomaba el objeto a un lado de la cama y empezó a caminar a una direccion

—¿A donde va doctor?-preguntaba confundido otro de sus colaboradores

—A ver a nuestro "fugitivo"

Eso dejo confusos a todos, pero siguieron las órdenes de su jefe y volvieron a sus labores

* * *

—9998...9999...10.000...10.001...

En la azotea del hospital, se podian escuchar gemidos y voces, que por los distintos tonos de voz, se podia especular que alguien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo

Ademas de las cifras de numeros era colsal, eso lo confirmaba

El sujeto en cuestion estaba ejercitandose, haciendo flexiones con solo un dedo, obviamente con el de su brazo derecho que era el que estaba sano, pero no hacia flexiones al estilo tradicional

Sino al estilo de su padre y amigos, con las piernas al aire

—Lo sabia...

El dr Sitri sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta, habia llegado junto a algunos enfermeros y enfermeras, pero todos, a excepcion del buen doctor, estaban asombrados por la monstruosa cantidad de series que el chico habia y aun estaba haciendo

Era algo ridiculo e imposible de creer pues era una cantidad increible y sus heridas ademas de lesiones no dejarian que esas acciones fueran posibles

Ja, al parecer en serio no conocen las capacidades de un saiyajin

A paso lento y sin hacer que el peliazul se diera cuenta, caminaban hacia el, Trunks estaba tan absorto en hacer su rutina que no se habia percatado de sus "captores"

El seguia como si nada, sus ejercicios

—Joven Trunks

Esa voz hizo que su piel se erizaba, perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas, dejandolo adolorido

—Auch, eso dolio-decia el peliazul aun acaostado de espaldas, pero luego observo al frente y vio al doctor con mirada seria y de brazos cruzados, junto a sus ayudantes, eso lo hizo sudar frio-emmm, ¿hola?

—Vaya, asi que aqui estabas-el tono del doctor era muy serio, tanto asi que helo la sangre a Trunks-¿sabes los problemas que has causado?

—Aaaam, ¿no?-respondio de forma relajada, pero se estremecio al volver a sentir la mirada dura del doctor y sus ayudantes-¿estoy en problemas?

—Si, un poco-respondio el galeno haciendo suspirar a Trunks-has causado un alboroto masivo en el hospital

Eso sorprendio a Trunks

—¿Un gran alboroto?-preguntaba asombrado el peliazul-vaya, eso explicaria porque todas la presencias del lugar estaban alteradas y desesperadas, a demas de sentir como van de un lado a otro como desesperados, pero jamas crei que fuera por mi culpa

Eso volvio a sorprender a todos, excepto al galeno, que suspiraba cansino, pues este jovencito puso de cabeza todo su hospital

Sus ayudantes estaban sorprendidos por la innata habilidad de Trunks en sentir las presencias, pues eso solo podian hacerlo seres de gran poder y el peliazul no parecia ese tipo de seres

Ellos no sabian absolutamente nada

—Si, pero por suerte pude hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad-decia el galeno y Trunks asintio en aprobacion, pues era verdad, todo se habia tranquilizado-supimos por dos razones, que no habias abandonado o secuestrado del hospital

—¿Secuestrado?-pregunto pero mejor dejo eso para otro momento-¿como sabian eso?

—Por esto-dijo el galeno sacando algo de su espalda

—¡Mi espada!-exclamo sorprendido el peliazul, pues su herramienta de combate estaba en la espalda del galeno

—Si, tu eres muy apegado a esta espada, tal pareciera que son inseparbles-mencionaba volviendo a enfundar la espada-jamas la dejarias atras y si un secuestrador te llevara, no dejaria tan poderosa arma tirada

—Entiendo-razono el peliazu, aunque no entendia eso de ser secuestrado-¿cual es el segundo motivo?

El galeno sonrio por eso, ya que la respuesta era muy logica

—Pues, esa seria Mai-san-solto de golpe el galeno, sonriendo al ver el inmenso sonrojo que se apodero del chico, sabiendo que tenia razon-tu jamas abandonarias tu espada, pero con Mai-san, eso va mucho mas alla, tu moririas por ella

Trunks al sentirse descubierto y acorralado, hizo lo que todo hombre haria en este tipo de situacion

—Hmp, pues ella es una gran amiga, no la puedo dejar

Recorrer a su orgullo saiyajin, que mas parecia, que rayaba a lo tsundere

El doctor sonrio por este actuar tan infantil del peliazul, pues como cierto principe de un planeta guerrero extinto, volteo la mirada con un gran sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos

Incluso los enfermeros rieron un poco por el actuar del chico, las enfermeras eran un caso aparte, pues sentian celos y envidia de la paciente del cuarto 108, pues tenia a sus pies al chico mas ardiente y sexy que en sus milenarias vidas habian conocido

Sip, Trunks se habia vuelto una persona muy popular entre el cuerpo femenino del hospital, claro que sin saberlo, siempre se peleaban por decidir quien iba a cuidar al hijo de Vegeta

Eso le sacaba canas verdes y suspiros de cansansio al pobre doctor Abader

—Bien, y a todo esto, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto el galeno curioso

—Ah, pues vine a entrenar-respondio como si nada

—¿Entrenar?-pregunto sorprendido el galeno

—Pues si, despues de todo si sigo postrado en esa cama, me voy a oxidar y eso no quiero que suceda-respondio con simpleza-por eso entreno, no quiero que mi condicion fisica decaiga

—Ya veo, eso es...admirable

El halago hizo sonreir de forma humilde al peliazul, pues se sentia bien sentir apoyo en estos momentos, por parte de los demonios, ellos estaban asombrados por las palabras del peliazul

Pues sabian por el doctor Abader, que el muchacho era inmensamente fuerte, asi que creyeron que seria igual de orgulloso y engreido de sus poderes, que al igual que muchos, confiaria en su poder y jamas pensaria en algo como un entrenamiento

Que equivocados estaban

El muchacho frente a ellos, demostraba todo lo contrario, mostraba una increible determinacion a ser mas fuerte, aun cuando estuviera herido

Ante eso, las efermeras solo podian decir una cosa

—"Lindo..."-fue lo que pensaron las feminas con un sonrojo imperceptible para los hombres

—Vaya, eres alguien peculiar-dijo el doctor confundiendo a Trunks-eres de los muy pocos de los que no se jactan de su poder y se esfuerzan por incrementarlo, no hah muchas personas asi por aqui, creo que solo algunos pocos, como el joven Sairaorg Bael

—¿En serio?-preguntaba incredulo Trunks-es una lastima, puedo sentir poderes inmensos, si entrenaran mas seguido, podrian ser aun mas fuertes, que desperdicio de habilidad

El doctor y sus ayudantes asentian en aprobacion por sus palabras, pues eran verdad, pero asi eran los clanes del inframundo, unas inmesas bolsas de orgullo y ego

Por eso es que el clan Sitri hace el cambio, es uno de los pocos clanes que mantienen un estricto regimen de entrenamiento, los otros que hacian lo mismo eran los clanes Gremory, Agares, Bael y recientemente, los Phoenix

Mientras que el resto de clanes, pues, se engrandecian de su estatus, orgullo y poder

Pronto se darian cuenta de sus erroneos ideales y formas de pensar

—Bien joven Brief, esta bien que quieras tener un poco de ejercicio-decia sereno el doctor-pero la proxima vez, pide ayuda al personal del hospital para que no vuelvan a ocurrir momentos como este

—Lo siento-decia el saiyajin claramente arrepentido

—Mientras lo entiendas estara todo bien-sonrio de forma ligera el doctor-ahora vamos de vuelta a tu habitacion, que aun no estas del todo recuperado

—Esta bien

Asi el hibrido saiyajin-humano fue ayudado a levantarse por los enfermeros, mismos que iban a ayudarlo a regresar a su habitacion, cosa que no lograron

Pues las dos emnfermeras de una sola patada a cada uno, los quitaron de un sorprendido Trunks y Abader

Luego, ellas tomaron los brazos de Trunks, dandole a emtender, que ellas lo ayudarian

—¡Nosotras te llevamos!-decian al unisolo el par de exitadas enfermeras con un brillo en sus ojos, sonrojos fuertes en sus caras y unas sonrisas lujuriosas

Cosa que como buen saiyajin inocente que era, no capto

—Gracias chicas, agradezco su ayuda-agradecio con honestidad y una sonrisa encantadora que hizo acelerar aun mas sus corazones

—"¡Es el hombre perfecto!"-decian en sus perversas mentes al unisolo

Lo ayudaron a caminar y estaban teniendo los mejores momentos de su demoniaca vida, pues podian sentir los poderosos y duros brazos del saiyajin rodeandoles las nucas, ¡esa fue la mejor sensacion en sus vidas!, solo de imaginarse a ese poderoso hombre abrazandolas con fuerza, todos denudos, les hacia hervir la sangre de emocion, hacian lo imposible por no dejar que un geiser de sangrado nasal masivo nivel maou saliera de sus narices

Bueno, no se las puede culpar, son demonias y su raza tiene ese tipo de emociones, asi que no se las puede culpar, ¿verdad?

Era la naturaleza de un demonio

El doctor Abader veia como las chicas practicamente arrastraban al peliazul, luego cambio su mirada a sus dos inconcientes ayudantes, los cuales tenian espirales en los ojos por el tremendo golpe de parte de las feminas

—Aaaah, este joven me agrada, pero siento que sera un enorme dolor de cabeza

Suspirando empezo a caminar tras el peliazul y las enfermeras, dejando a los inconsientes en sus lugares, se merecian descansar, luego podrian volver a sus labores

Aunque, tendria una camilla de hospital lista por si no bajaban en una hora

* * *

Cerca del castillo de los Maous, en el inmenso crater donde aterrizaron Mai y Trunks, una diminuta luz se hizo presente, pero poco a poco crecia hasta tener un tamaño considerable

La luz era de color dorada con blanco, en ese momento se transformo en un vortice que giraba cada vez con mas fuerza, hasta brillar tan fuerte que dejaria ciego a cualquiera que lo viera

Cuando se discipo todo, la espada Z y la diosa dragona del infinito habian regresado de donde fuera que hallan ido

Pero habia algo diferente en la diosa dragon

Estaba apoyada con sus manos y rodillas al suelo, respiraba con desesperacion, tratando de tranquilizarse y que el aire llene sus pulmones

El sudor que bajaba por su frente daba a entender que por primera vez en la vida, la dragona del infinito, el ser superior, la invencible, el ser mas fuerte

Carajo, la loli gotica, diosa dragona todo poderosa del infinito

Estaba abrumada

No, mas que eso, ella por primera vez estaba asustada y asombrada, nunca en su infinita vida, habia creido que veria cosas tan asombrosas

Seres de poderes increiblemente altos, razas igual o incluso mas poderosas que ella o Gran Rojo, dioses desconocidos para ella, pero que aun siendo imortal, ella caeria cual vil mosca

Hakaishins, Kaioshins, Dai Kaioshin, Angeles

Y el mas grande y abrumador de todas las noticias que pudo recibir, con solo recordarlo, un tremendo escalofrio y miedo recorrieron su espalda

La existencia del Rey de todo, Zenos-sama

Eso le cayo como balde de agua fria, ella siempre creyo que junto a Great Red y Trihexa eran los seres absolutos en el universo

Y ahora se daba cuenta que no era verdad

Solo eran seres jugando a ser dioses, cuando los verdaderos dioses estan en algun lugar del universo, vigilandolo, esperando el momento de juzgar algun mundo, ya sea para salvarlo

O destruirlo

—"¡Esto...esto...no...no puede...!-Ophis estaba ofuscada, le faltaba el aliento, hasta sus normalmente ojos cansinos, estaban abiertos al shock de tal descubrimiento

[Pues creelo niña inmortal]-decia la espada Z brillando a todo su esplendor mientras flotaba cerca de ella-[No eres la unica o la mas poderosa dios del universo]

Ante estas palabras Ophis se calmo un poco y encaro a la espada

—Tu...eres...uno de los...dioses supremos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ophis con su tono estoico normal, ya se habia tranquilizado-no puedes engañarme, se que lo eres por eso tienes ese inmenso poder, ¿verdad?

[Jamas te nege que era un dios]-respondio serena la espada-[simplemente no me preguntaste]

Eso logro que Ophis frunsa el ceño

—Bien,...no se...porque no me...quieres decir...el porque...me lo ocultaste...pero lo sabre algun dia-decia Ophis determinada-...ademas...se que puedo...llegar al nivel...de un dios primordial...aunque tu no me...lo digas...averiguare como llegar...a ese nivel

El sujeto dentro de la espada sonrio ante esas palabras

[Sera un camino muy largo y dificil, te lo aseguro]

—Soy...inmortal...tengo todo...el tiempo...del mundo

[Hahaha, me lo imagino]-respondia con una carcajada, haciendo enojar a la loli gotica-[ahora dime, ¿ya entendiste el porque Trunks no aceptaria un trato contigo?, ¿lo conociste mejor?]

Ophis fue agarrada desprevenida con esa pregunta, pues no solo vio a los dioses, angeles y superior, le mostro la cruel, dura y dificil vida de Trunks desde pequeño

Muerte y violencia al rededor de toda su arrebatada a la fuerza niñez, vivir con miedo a que el dia que despierte, sera el ultimo, ver como personas inocentes mueren dia a dia por culpa de esas malditas cosas que un viejo de mierda con aires de superioridad, grandeza y venganza, creo con el fin de eliminar a una sola persona

Un estupido que murio a manos de sus propias creaciones

Cientos de muertos el primer dia, miles el primer mes, millones el primer año y lo peor es que dentro de esas listas de muerte, los nombres de los guerreros Z encabezaban la lista negra del shinigami, todos sus nombres tachados con sangre, dando a entender que sus almas ya habian sido cosechadas

¿Alguna esperanza?, solo dos, los ultimos guerreros del mundo

El hijo del mas grande heroe que halla tenido la tierra y el otro, su discipulo, hijo de el mas grande genocida universal, luego maximo aliado del mundo

¿Bonita relacion verdad?

Para que al final, la vida del hijo del heroe fuera consumida sin ningun tipo de piedad

Batallas titanicas que decidian el destino de ese universo, Cell, Bojack, Hatchnihack, Broly y nombres de muchos enemigos que tenian en jaque a todos

Para que al final vencieran sin duda alguna los heroes

Pero no importa que tan poderoso sean, siempre hay un obstaculo que por mas que quieras superarlo, jamas lo lograras tu solo

Ese obstaculo era llamado Black

Un ser que tenia el rostro del caido salvador en multiples ocasiones del universo, pero que tenia el alma del genocida universal, demente nro1

Zamas, ese era su verdadera identidad, que se tenia asi mismo de una linea de tiempo alterna, como aliado

El fue el que lo hizo perder a su ser mas sagrado, el ser mas importante de todo ser humano, que te da fuerzas cuando no las tiene, consuela cuando nadie mas lo hace y que te levanta cuando te caes

Su madre, Bulma Brief

El se la quito dejandolo casi solo, pues aun tenia a Mai, pero el dolor de perderla era inmenso, mas alla del multverso, pues un dolor asi, es mas grande que cualquier Hakaishin te pueda ocasionar

Ahi Ophis se dio cuenta de algo

—Somos...iguales...lo somos...-decia la diosa del infinito-...el y yo...somos...iguales...

[¿Estas segura de eso?]-pregunto curiosa la espada

Ophis la observo sin decir palabra alguna, pues la respuesta era muy obvia a su parecer

Ambos estaban solos (ella desde su nacimiento y el lo esta desde hace poco, pues perdio a su madre y segun ella, Mai no contaba, pues no estaba a la altura de el)

No tenian donde volver (ella fue expulsada de la brecha dimensional por Great Red y el universo alterno de Trunks fue eliminado)

Ambos son considerados dioses o monstruos (Ophis por su estatus de deidad y poder, Trunks igual, o lo sera considerado asi en el futuro por razones obvias)

Ambos eran frios y serios (ella por naturaleza y el porque su dificil vida lo volvio asi)

Asi que a razonamiento logico de ella, ambos se complementaban y debian ser destinados el uno del otro

No habia otra explicasion, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, las pistas eran muy claras, si el no tenia un universo al cual volver

Ella se encargaria de darle un hogar en la brecha dimensional cuando derrote al dragon rojo de los sueños

Junto a ella

Asi es, Trunks era de ella, de nadie mas, ni siquiera de esa mujer llamada Mai, ella no era digna de estar con el, con una deidad

Ella se encargaria de darle todo y hacerlo feliz, despues de todo, jamas creyo que su otra mitad existiera, pues ella era una entidad unica, que no tenia comparacion

Entendio el porque, por que su verdadera otra mitad no se encontraba en este mundo, ni siquiera en este universo, sino que de otro

—Si...estoy...segura...

[¿Eh?]-pregunto divertido el dios en la espada-[¿acaso la diosa dragona sin sentimientos...se enamoro?]

—¿A...mor?-pregunto la Loli todopoderosa confundida

Pues es que ella sabia pero no entendia que era el amor, tantos milenios de edad y vivencia con los humanos le dieron una amalgama mas que completa acerca de ese sentimiento incomprensible que poseen los humanos y seres sobrenaturales

¿Acaso eso era lo que sentia era amor?

No lo sabia con certeza, pues ella no entendia ese sentimiento en lo absoluto, mas si lo conocia, lo unico que queria hacer era darle un lugar con ella porque eran iguales, dadas las pruebas anteriores

Cuando ella pensaba en su otra mitad, pensaba que era alguien que la acompañara y jamas la dejara sola, no en algo romantico

Pero, eso no era amor, ¿oh si?

No lo sabia, pues no hace mucho, ella empezo a despertar interes por el actual dueño de la Boosted Gear

Issei Hyoudo

El mas grande pervertido conocido, pero asi mismo, una de las mas grandes promesas entre los demonios, prometido de la princesa de la destruccion, Rias Gremory y talvez de su nobleza

Aquel que a pesar de ser considerado el Sekiryutei mas debil de la historia, tenia un nivel de progreso y crecimiento muy extraño, pero muy alto

Y ella queria saber como tener esa habilidad, para asi poder echar a Red de la brecha dimensional

Pero ahora estando Trunks, pues eso no parecia muy importante en esos momentos, pues lo que queria investigar ahora, era al peliazul, para asi llegar a ser tan poderoso como el

Los progresos raros del actual Sekiryutei, a pesar de ir mas alla de cualquiera de los antiguos portadores, palidecia por completo ante la magnificencia de Trunks

No habia punto de comparacion

Trunks se habia vuelto su nuevo objetivo

[Hahahaha, bueno es comprensible que no conozcas acerca del amor]

—¿A que...te...refieres...?-pregunto confusa la loli todopoderosa

[Bueno, es que los dioses, salvo algunos, no le dan importancia a eso que los humanos y otros seres llaman sentimentos, incluso tu, no tienes emociones...o eso creo]

—...-

Ophis no sabia que decir pues era verdad, ella hace mucho tiempo decidio que eso de emociones y sentimientos eran innecesarios en su vida, que solo serian estorbos y distracciones, asi que simplemente los olvido

Decision que ahora le estaba pasando factura

Algo muy grave, pues una cosa era olvidarlos, eso era sumamente facil, lo imposible era recuperarlos, pues no sabia como lograrlo

—¿Puedes...recuperar...mis sentimientos y...emociones?

[Ah caray, lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo]

—¿Por...que...?

[Las emociones y sentimientos nacen de uno mismo, desde el primer momento en que venimos a este mundo, osea que...]

—Solo...yo...puedo...recuperarlos

[Exacto, pero la pregunta es ¿lograras?]

—...-

[Oh, espera, una pregunta mejor seria, ¿quieres recuperarlos?]

Ophis quedo callada, pues no se le venia ninguna respuesta a la mente, despues de todo, ¿como iba a querer algo que hace tiempo olvido?

Las emociones y sentimientos no eran el fuerte de Ophis

—No...no...los recuperare jamas...¿verdad?

El dios espada sonrio al escuchar esa pregunta

[Yo no creo eso]

—¿Eh...?

[A ver niña inmortal, dime, cuando te mostre todo acerca de Trunks y sus dos universos paralelos, ¿que fue lo que sentiste]

—Miedo...

Un momento, ¡¿miedo?!, ¡eso era una emocion!, Ophis abrio los ojos al haber hecho ese descubrimiento sin darse cuenta

Sintio miedo

Frustarcion

Admitacion

Y otras cuantas cosas mas

—Entonces...

[Asi es niña inmortal]-respondia contenta la espada-[jamas perdiste tus sentimiemtos y emociones, simplemente los has dejado enterrado en una zona muy profunda dentro de ti]

—¿Dentro...de...mi...?-pregunto la diosa del ifinito llevandose las manos al pecho

[Pues si, pero es un lugar tan remoto y profundo, que es casi imposible acceder, incluso para ti]

—Entonces...¿no los...recuperare...?-pregunto estoica

[No dije eso, dije "casi" imposible de ingresar, osea que algun dia podras, pero no aun, ya que no entiendes nada acerca de sentimentalismo]

—Ya veo...

[Bueno niña, debo descansar, puede que sea una espada, pero aun asi estoy vivo y necesito dormir]-Ophis asintio y en ese momento empezo la espada a brillar hasta que se enfundo nuevamente, ahora brillando ligeramente-[espero que nuestra conversacion te halla ayudado, nos vemos]

Asi fue como la espada Z volvia a quedar acostada en el crater, cesando su brillo, dando a entender, que ya no estaba despierto

—Gracias...-fue el agradecimiento estoico para luego irse de ahi en un vostice oscuro, pero mientras viajaba en el vortice...-hmmm, ¿porque no?

Aumento la velocidad en la que viajaba, hacia un lugar en especifico

Nadie jamas fue testigo cuando dos dioses superiores, uno mas que el otro, tomaron el inframundo como el lugar para hablar de sus ideales

* * *

Oscuridad...solo oscuridad al rededor

¿Donde se encontraba ella?, no podia saberlo si esta oscuridad le impedia ver incluso mas alla de su nariz

—No puedo moverme...

Decia en voz baja, casi apagada, no podia moverse ni abrir los ojos, no podia gritar, aunque por alguna razon no queria hacerlo, pues habia una extraña sensacion de seguridad y tranquilidad que la embargaba

Y eso la tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para relajarla, ademas solo se sentia asi con cierta persona que siempre la cuido como lo mas preciado y valioso del mundo

—¿Trunks...?

Si, Mai estaba al borde de despertar, pero no podia moverse, hablar o abrir los ojos, queria hacer esas cosas porque queria saber de Trunks

Y en un momento, tuvo libertad de movimiento

—¿Que esta sucediendo?

Mai habia despertado del todo, se habia cersiorado que todo en ella estuviera bien, movio sus manos, dedos, pies, absolutamente todo

Pero lo raro era que todavia existia esa densa oscuridad

—¿Que es este lugar?, ¿donde estoy?-se preguntaba Mai caminando, mas esa oscuridad la seguia y no habia forma de escapar de ella-¿acaso mori al caer de la nave?, ¿y Trunks?

"No estas muerta, pero si no haces lo que te digo, te aseguro que lo estaras"

Mai se altero al escuchar esa voz proveniente de la nada, pero aun asi se las arreglo para volver a su semblante normal

—¿Quien eres?-decia Mai viendo a todas las direcciones-¡muestrate!

"¡Alejate de el!"

—¿Que?-preguntaba la pelinegra confusa

"¡No eres digna!"

—¿De que hablas?

"Solo eres un estorbo"

—Esto empieza a cabrearme, ¡sal de una vez!

Solo al decir esas palabras, en rincones de la oscuridad, en diferentes puntos de esta, podian verse corriendo y escondiendose, la silueta de lo que parecia una niña

"El merece a alguien de su altura"

—¿De que rayos estas hablando?-pregunto Mai observando a todos lados viendo como la niña salia de todos lados, hasta que le vino a la mente una realizacion de lo que hablaba esa chiquilla-¿estas hablando de Trunks?

...

No hubo respuestas

—Si hablamos de el, en realidad nadie merece a alguien como Trunks-decia Mai calmada-el es la persona mas pura y noble que conozco, jamas alguien lo mereceria

"Tu mucho menos"

Esa respuesta solo hizo que Mai sonriera

—¿Acaso tu te crees digna de el?-pregunto de forma burlona

"Asi es"

—¿Porque?-pregunto curiosa

"El y yo...somos iguales"

—¿Ah si?-pregunto Mai de forma interesada-¿en que sentido?

"Ambos somos dioses"

Esta respuesta alarmo a la pelinegra, solo alguien tenia esa arrogancia y ego mortalmente alto

—¿Acaso eres tu, Zamas?-pregunto seria la pelinegra, mas luego cambio a un rostro y tono burlon-mira que sorpresas da la vida, ¿no que eras un dios perfecto?, mira que batear para el otro lado y peor aun...con tu peor enemigo

"¿Zamas?, ¿quien es el?"

Esto confundio a la pelinegra

—¿Acaso no eres Zamas?-en serio estaba confundida-¿quien eres en realidad?

"No conozco quien sea ese Zamas y no viene al caso, lo que importa aqui, es que te alejes de Trunks"

Esto enojo a Mai

—¿Porque?-pregunto enojada-¿porque tu lo dices?

"Si y si fuera tu, me haria caso"

—Que bueno que no eres yo-respondio desafiante la pelinegra-y para que quede claro, no voy a dejar a Trunks...jamas

Ante esas palabras, la oscuridad empezaba a disciparse, Mai sentia que estaba en en centro de un tornado y no se equivocaba, pues todo estaba siendo desbaratado por ese poder

—¿Que rayos esta pasando aqui?-se preguntaba mientras con sus brazos protegia su bello rostro de los feroces vientos

Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta, pero los vientos cesaron y ya podia bajar los brazos y cuando lo hizo, se encontro en un lugar extraño

—¿Que es este lugar?-estaba confundida, pues el sitio no tenia forma especifica, cambiaba cada segundo

"Estamos en la nada"

Mai al escuchar nuevamente esa voz, volteo y ahi la vio, era una niña, una niña la habia metido en todo este embrollo, una simple niña

Con ropas se lolita gotica

—¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Mai, algo no le daba buena espina en todo esto

—Yo soy Ophis-respondio al fin la niña-diosa dragona del infinito

Eso lo confiaba, estaba frente a una deidad desconocida, otra para variar, pero eso la confundia, ¿diosa dragon?, jamas habia escuchado de otro dios dragon, aparte de Shenh Long, el que reside en las esferas del dragon

Bueno, luego aclararia eso

—Y, ¿que es lo que quieres?-volvio a preguntar la pelinegra

—Ya...te lo ...dije...-volvia a hablar en su clasico y monotono tono de siempre-...que te...alejes de...Trunks...

Ah claro, eso era lo que queria, bueno, aun cuando ella fuera una "diosa" no iba a renunciar a su amado secreto peliazul

—No voy a alejarme de el-respondio tajante la pelinegra, Ophis se admiro de eso, era la primera humana, no, el primer ser vivo que no aceptaba una orden directa de ella-solo porque tu lo exijas, significa que lo haga, a fin de cuentas, ¿porque tanta exigencia de que lo deje?

—Tu...no eres...digna...

—Tu menos-repondio tajante la pelinegra

Ophis en serio estaba sorprendida por que esta simple y mundana humana la desafia con las palabras, aunque tambien se enojaba un poco el atrevimiento de esta chica

Ophis no se daba cuenta, que el enojo era una emocion

—Yo...soy...una diosa...-decia Ophis tratando de intimidarla-...tu...una simple...humana...no lo mereces...

Mai estaba furiosa, esas palabras le recordaban mucho a Zamas

Y eso la enojaba

—¿Asi que creyendo que porque eres una diosa crees que es obligatoria que el este contigo?-pregunto con su enojo muy bien fingido

—Asi...es...

Esa respuesta la enojaba aun mas, ella solo queria a Trunks como su mascota o un juguete que quiere tener a como de lugar

—Por lo que veo, los dioses son todos igual de egoistas, arrogantes y orgullosos-respodio Mai de forma enojada

—¿Que...dijiste...?-pregunto Ophis, incredula lo que acabo de oir

—Lo que oiste-respondio Mai enojada-todos ustedes creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con los humanos solo por su estatus, no son mas que egoistas engreidos

—¡Suficiente!-exclamo la diosa dragona

Elevo su poder, haciendo temblar el lugar, todo sin excepcion

Mas aun asi, Mai no se intomido

—¿Que?-pregunto de forma burlona-¿dije algo malo?

Ophis no iba a tolerar mas ofensas y burlas de esa insignificante humana, debia respetar su lugar en el mundo

Asi que volo rapidamente contra la pelinegra, la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra lo que parecia una pared, aun sosteniendola del cuello

Y si no fuera poco, abrio unas inmensas alas reptilianas de colores lila y negro, como un metodo mas de intimidacion hacia la pelinegra

Mas ninguna de estas acciones derrumbo a la pelinegra, quien no se inmutaba para nada ante la diosa dragona, aun cuando ella la tenia practicamente en sus garras

—Conoce...tu...lugar en el...mundo...-decia la diosa dragona en su tono normal-...deja en paz...a Trunks...o sino...

—¿O si no que?-preguntaba desafiante Mai-¿vas a matarme?, ¡adelante, vamos!, te desafio a hacerlo, aunque dudo que Trunks se quede de brazos cruzados si llegas a hacerlo

Ophis estaba en una encrucijada, pues era verdad, si la mataba, no habia manera de parar la colera que Trunks tendria contra ella

Eso seria contraproducente a sus deseos, ¡maldita sea la mortal humana!, ¿porque Trunks debia fijarse en esta mundana humana?

Pero entonces, se le ocurrio una manera de joderla

—Es verdad...no puedo...matarte pero-acerco a Mai y le susurro en el oido-...puedo...quitartelo

Esas palabras alterararon a la pelinegra, ella jamas iba a dejar que eso sucdiera

—¡No te lo perm...!

—¿No lo...permitiras...?-pregunto la loli todopoderosa-¿como?, yo soy una diosa y siempre consigo lo que quiero

—Pues con Trunks no va a pasar eso-dijo Mai muy enojada

Esto hizo que Ophis sonriera de forma ligera, cosa que no le gustoba Mai para nada

—Ooooh...¿estas...segura de...eso...?-pregunto de forma inocente

—¿Que estas...?

La pregunta de Mai quedo en el aire, pues todo el lugar comenzo a iluminarse por completo

* * *

—¡Gasp!-Mai habia despertado en la cama de la habitacion 108 del hospital Sitri-rayos, todo fue un sueño

—Yo...no...lo creo...

Mai se aterro al escuchar esa voz y volteo a ver y ahi la vio, ¡la maldita niña gotica estaba ahi, parada como si nada!, sonriendole de forma burlona

Pero eso no era lo peor

Ahi, al lado de esa condenada chiquilla, se encontraba su razon de ser, lo que mas amaba en el mundo, un peliazul dormido

—¡Trun...!

Mai no pudo llamar a tiempo a su amado, pues Ophis uso su poder para paralizarla, ¡justo como en esa oscuridad!, pero esta vez no podia se sentia segura

—Has silencio...no querras...despertarlo

Mai apretaba los dientes en puro enojo contra aquella maldita, pero lo que paso a continuacion iba a dejarla devastada

Ophis se subia a la cama del peliazul y gateo hasta estar sentada en su pelvis, a Mai no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto

—"¡Maldita!, ¡¿que piensas hacerle?!, ¡dejalo en paz!"

Mai maldecia mentalmente a la diosa dragona y esta volteo a verla con una sonrisa confiada, Mai se asombro porque al parecer pudo leer su mente

—Ahora vera...como por el...momento...te lo quito...

Mai iba a insultarla mas y decirle que pare, pero no pudo, la impresion por lo que veia, la dejo helada

Ophis, usando sus divinos poderes poco a poco transformaba su cuerpo, crecia mas, su larga cabellera negra se volvio mas lisa y sus facciones se volvian mas maduras

Ante una asombrada Mai, otra Mai habia hecho acto de aparicion, la transformacion de Ophis habia sido completada

Pero eso no era todo

—Hey Trunks, despierta por un momento, ¿si?-llamaba y pedia "Mai" a un peliazul dormido

Y este como si fuera acto de magia, abrio un poco los ojos, aun adormilado, creia que lo que tenia en frente era real, por lo tanto "Mai" era real

—¿Mai?-pregunto aun adormilado, pero se notaba su sorpresa-¿ya estas mejor?, me aleg...¡mmmgh!

Para sorpresa de Trunks y dolor de la verdadera Mai, Ophis besaba de forma muy pasional y erotica al peliazul

—"¡No, no no!, ¡Trunks, esa no soy yo!"-gritaba mentalmente la verdadera Mai al ver como frente de sus ojos, esa maldita impostora le estaba robando lo que era suyo-"¡basta, por favor detente!"

Lagrimas caian de los hermosos ojos negros de la acompañante de Trunks, no podia soportar como esa maldita besaba a su amado frente a ella y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, incluso Trunks empezo a responder el beso con la misma intensidad y pasion que la pelinegra

Con gran esfuerzo pudo desviar el rostro para evitar ver ese doloroso momento, pero la maldita gemia al parecer a proposito, para lastimarla mas

Esos eroticos sonidos llegaban a los oidos de la destrozada pelinegra, en ese momento, su cabeza fue volteada para que vea una escena que la destrozo aun mas

Trunks, ya sin su camisa besaba el pecho desnudo de la impostora y esta gemia tal cual la exitacion se lo permitia

Tal parecian, bestias en celo, Ophis lo tomo del rostro y volvio a besarlo con pasion, Trunks de igual forma le respondia

Mai no podia soportar mas esto, empezo a forcejear mas y mas para evitar que Ophis obligue a Trunks a consumar el acto

Mas fue la propia Ophis quien detuvo todo, ya que se separo de los labios del chico, dejando un hilo desaliva que los conectaba

—Tranquilo bebé, aun no es el momento-decia "Mai" a un adormilado Trunks, que misterisamente le estaba entrando el sueño de nuevo-sera cuando tu por voluntad propia, vengas a entregarte a mi

Ante estas palabras volvio a besarlo, pero esta vez, Trunks no podia moverse, en realidad ni queria, pues estaba con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo

O eso es lo que le hacian creer

Pero paso algo que lo dejo aturdido, mientras aun se besaban, "Mai" empezo a empequeñecerse, tanro asi, que para su asombro, en lugar de Mai, una lolita gotica era quien lo besaba

Al final se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y otra linea de saliva conectaba sus labios

—Tu...Tu no eres Mai-dijo Trunks confuso, antes de ceder al dueño y caer dormido

—No,...no soy...ella...-decia Ophis acercandose al rostro del dormido saiyajin y robarle un rapido beso en los labio-soy alguien...mejor...mucho...mucho mejor

Luego de su acto, bajo de Trunks y mientras se acomodaba el vestido se acercaba una cabreada Mai que no dejaba de verla con odio mientras lagrimas caian de sus hermosos ojos negros

—Espero y con esto...entiendas...tu poscion en...el mundo...nos vemos luego...

Asi, la diosa dragona del infinito, desaparecio en una estela de energia negra

Caundo se fue, Mai fue libre y se sento en la cama, aun sollozando por lo ocurrido, pero no podia culpar u odiar a Trunks, el era la victima

Asi que alzo su mirada con determinacion

—Ya veras-decia con confianza y una sonrisa igual-aun cuando seas una diosa, jamas te lo dejare, ya me enfrente a un dios, esto sera igual, la unica diferencia, es que esta vez, ganare

Mai habia daclarado la guerra a la diosa

* * *

 **Auch, una pelea entre mujeres ya empezo y el premio es el inocente (inocente mi trasero, se que de alguna forma esta fingiendo) Trunks, vaya, la que se le va a armar**

 **Yo si fuera el, corerria, ¿y quien no?, la pelea contra Zamas seria un paraiso a enfrentar la ira de una mujer enamorada**

 **Aunque de Ophis...**

 **En fin, ¿que les parecio el capitulo?, ojala que bueno**

 **Seccion de preguntas:**

 **¿Quieren harem?(igual lo hare, no se porque rayos pregunto -_-u)**

 **¿Quien creen que van a entrar en el harem? (Solo dos Gremory entraran, creo que ya se imaginan quienes, sino, solo dire que son las mas nuevas)**

 **¿En que Arco de dxd creen que se encuetren?**

 **¿Trunks sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a los 3 dioses dragone?**

 **¿Mai le ganaria a Ophis en atraer a Trunks?**

 **¿Ophis sera la afortunada?**

 **Bien, seccion de dudas terminada, cambio y fuera**


	5. Un desesperado llamado de auxilio

**Bien hermanos y hermanas, he aqui un nuevo episodio de este casi olvidado fic, pero como dije antes, no pienso abandonar ningun fic**

 **Se que quieren castrarme, disparame, matarme y lanzar mi cadaver al oceano mas cercano por mi falta de atencion a esta historia, pero no puedo evitarlo, a veces tengo mas creatividad con unas historias y con otras, esta vez esta historia tuvo suerte**

 **Respondamos review:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias bro me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, tranquilo sera hijo de Vegeta pero no va a ser como su padre, recuerda que el es mas humilde, tu voto ha sido tomado**

 **El lobo solitario: Si, no quise cambiar tanto el cannon, por lo que Issei se quedara con las de siempre, excepto dos que mas adelante se daran a conocer y no te preocupes, habran bastantes celos comicos, no enfermizos hehehe**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Si, Ophis se acaba de enterar por las malas, que no son los seres mas poderosos del universo, hay mas seres que tienen poderes mas alla de la realidad, ademas por eso mismo es que se Trunks le llamo la atencion, son muy parecidos y pues talvez la loli quede con Trunks, ademas estoy de acuerdo con esa tabla de poder**

 **PinkieNeko09: Hahahaha, tranquila, he aqui la continuacion, perdon por la demora, yep, Trunks tiene la gran probabilidad de ser ultrajado de todas las maneras posibles hahaha**

 **ELVIS5555: Tu pedido a cerca del estado mistico ha sido tomado en cuenta, lo de los maous lo siento, aun no, al menos en este capitulo**

 **Zasetsu04: primero que nada, ¡hola bro!, en segunda: ¡CHUPATE ESTA!, ¡aun con las dudas pude actualizar!, ¡en tu cara! hahahaha, en fin ¿facil? bro, tiene a una humana con experiencia en armas militares y entrenamiento belico y por el otro lado a una deidad dragonica, inmortal todo poderosa que lo quieren para ellas sola, ¿aun crees que la tiene facil? -_-u y por sobre la O.N.U, pues tranquilo aun no me alcanzan hahaha, ademas, no se acostaron, solo se besaron con bastante lujuria hehehe**

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000: Gracias bro, pues debia hacerlo eres un gran escritor y por eso mereces reconocimiento, a ti tambien te caigan bendiciones bro**

 **Buen fic:Bien bro, espero que mi fic logre llenar tus espectativas, tranquilo no tengo la mas minima intencion de convertir a Trunks en demonio, porque tambien creo que es innecesario e imposible de realizar, tranquilo, no pienso usar a las Gremory en el harem de Trunks, ellas como en el cannon estaran con Issei, excepto dos, creo que ya te imaginaras quienes son**

 **Guest: Sobre lo de la revelacion acerca de sus origenes y la vida en otros mundos yo tambien creo en lo mismo, quiero ser lo mas realista posible, asi como los humanos reaccionarian ante los aliens, creo que los sobrenaturales igual, al menos eso creo**

 **TheDevilZero: No te preocupes bro, se te entiende, si, al aprecer si, os saiyajin ya sean puros o humanos simpre tendran de nemesis a los doctores hahaha, yep, la loli gotica ya comenzo con sus movimientos y creeme, no se rendira hasta conseguirlo**

 **jawad fan:Tranquilo bro, de que sera actualizado lo sera, no pienso dejar abandonada ninguna de mis historias, solo pido paciencia**

 **Phoenix: gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara**

 **taro0305: hermano, que genial que sigas mis historias, yep, tienes razon, estos saiyajin no son para nada considerados hahaha, solo piensan en entrenar y volverse mas fuertes, Mai tendra a medio mundo femenino como enemiga, pero si, la loli gotica sera su mas grande rival, con ella creeme que si que habran muchos lios comicos y esa fijacion no sera muy buena, pero si comica, si, dio lastima pero de esa manera por fin se decidio a enamorar a Trunks, porque entendio que si no se apresuraba, seria muy tarde**

 **antifanboy: hehehe gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara como llevo a Trunks, la verdad quiero ser lo mas realista posible con el**

 **The legendary dark knight Tony: gracias por esas palabras bro, con ese apoyo me dan bastantes animos para seguir escribiendo, me alegra que pienses que soy un gran escritor, estoy seguro que tu tambien lo seras en un futuro muy muy cercano y me alegra que te halla inspirado para escribir tu propia historia apuesto a que es genial, tratare de leerlo**

 **Bien, vamos a la recomendacion de fic:**

 **Vida Rota**

 **Autor:E-HERO-Knightmare**

 **Tipo:Harem (creo)**

 **Argumento:"¿Qué hice mal?" - "Lo siento Issei, pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar" - "Issei perdóname". Decisiones que al ser tomadas causaran dolor. Un corazón roto llevaran al Sekiryuutei a un camino nuevo, uno que el no esperaba y que resultara en un cambio que nadie esperaba y que terminara por dañar los cimientos de la vida de muchos seres vivos... Y nada volverá a ser como antes...**

 **En lo personal, se los recomiendo**

 **En fin, vamos a la lectura**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Ni dbs ni hsdxd son de mi propiedad, sino de Akira Toriyama e Ichie Ishibumi respectivamente, l mio solo es la historia a narrar, nada mas**

* * *

Los maous estaban preocupados y no era para menos, muchas cosas estaban afectando el mundo sobrenatural y si no se tomaban las precausiones debidas, podrian afectar el humano, las tres facciones podrian entrar nuevamente en conflicto si los problemas que el ultimo susceso llegaba a mayores, aunque en realidad, ya deberia ser tomado de esa manera

El robo de las espadas sagradas

Saben que los angeles caidos fueron los responsables junto al mini ejercito de exorcistas callejeros que tienen bajo su poder, que es Kokabiel uno de los cadres de Grigory el responsable de aquel ultraje, pero no sabian si era solo el o el resto de la faccion de los caidos

Si Azazel estaba a favor de todo esto, sin duda la guerra caeria

Pero no podian asegurar nada aun, no podian sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin la informacion pertinente, si actuan antes de aclararlo todo, podrian ellos armar la guerra sin querer, asi que debian ser pacientes y seguir investigando

Serafall estaba preocupada, la situacion era grave, los demonios estaban en la mira del cielo porque eran sospechosos de ser complices en sus actuares, cosa que no era verdad, ellos jamas se aliarian a algo que pudiera poner en peligro a su raza, las tres facciones ya habian perdido muchos de sus filas en la anterior guerra, tanto asi que aun hoy en dia, a pesar de haber pasado miles de años, no se recuperaban incluso podrian considerarse en peligro de extincion

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba del todo a la maou, lo que si, es que todo esto ha pasado es en el territorio que Rias compartia con su adorable y amada hermana menor Sona

¿Como deberia actuar?, no podian entrometerce en eso, tenian mas responsabilidades en el inframundo como maous que eran, es verdad que ese problema tambien concierne a los demonios, pero debian velar mas por la seguridad del inframundo que la del mundo humano

Aun cuando sonara egoista

Sirzech estaba igual, ademas de ese problema, habia otro que no solo ha estremecido a las tres facciones, sino a todas

Esa manifestacion que ocurrio en sus respectivos reinos

Ese rostro que no solo habia irrumpido en el inframundo, sino en todos, ese poder era maligno e inmensamente grande, capaz de borrarlo todo con solo expandirse, los lideres se sentian como hormigas tratando de pelar con un dinosaurio, asi de inferiores se sentian ante el poder de Zamas y no era para asombrarse, el en comparacion de los tres dioses dragones, tenia un poder infinito que va mas alla de la realidad, mas que lo propia Ophis

Aun cuando halla desaparecido, introdujo en sus corazones el verdadero significado el miedo y la inferioridad

Pero habia algo bueno

Ese mismo tipo de poder habia hecho acto de aparicion de forma fisica en este plano de la realidad, lo que era un alivio, es que a diferencia del primer poder que irradiaba locura, demencia y maldad, este era lo contrario, camaraderia, inocencia, bondad y humildad

Todo eso bajo la apariencia de un joven peliazul espadachin

Los maous estaban incredulos al inicio, aun cuando podian sentir ese inmenso poder proviniendo del moribundo cuerpo de Trunks, no podian, no, mas bien no querian creerlo, pero era comprensible, ¿como era que ese joven chico fuera capaz de tner tanto poder?, ¿acaso era un dios?

Sirzech y Ajuka al ser considerados super demonios podian ser capaces de derrotar deidades de bajo y medio nivel, pero este chico a pesar de estar herido de muerte, irradiaba tanto poder que los sofocaba y jurarian que ni peleando juntos podrian hacerle el mas minimo rasguño

Sonaria una locura, pero incluso dudaban que Red u Ophis pudieran hacerle algo

¿Deberian destruirlo antes de que se recuperara?

Mala idea, si el irradiaba tanto poder y posiblemente pertenezca a algun panteon de deidades poderosas, era logico, si este era tan poderoso siendo joven, ¿que tanto lo podrian ser los demas de su panteon?, podrian ser lo suficiente como para borrar los mundos en un ataque de ira y venganza contra aquellos que osaron matar a uno de sus miembros

Y no se equivocaban, su padre no era un dios, pero su ira y poder era tal que sembraba el terror en los corazones de los dioses de verdad

Asi que para evitar un conflicto apocaliptico, se decidio que mejor lo trataban lo mejor que pudieran esperando que no trajera destruccion y muerte a su despertar, pues dudaban que aun con todo sus poderes juntos, los maous pudieran siquiera entretenerlo, el temor los invadia

Pero se equivocaron, fue todo lo contrario

El fue el que personamente lo ha estado tratando y siguiendo en su recuperacion, en lugar de mostrar hostilidad y arrogancia, Trunks demostro lo contrario, para la impresion de ellos, creian que con tanto poder en sus manos, seria el tipico caso de deidad inmisericorde

Pero no, el era bondadoso, honesto, humilde y sencillo, era la descripcion que el mismo doctor le habia mandado a sus informes, a pesar de ser un poco reservado, era una muy buena persona, la verdad, como demonios, sabian reconocer las almas de los seres vivos, sorprendiendoze con la descripcion del doctor

Pura

Su alma, era pura

Trunks Brief tenia el alma mas pura que jamas hallan sentido en toda la historia del mundo

Eso si que fue una sorpresa, ¿un alma pura?, ¿con tanto poder?, debia ser un error, nadie con una inmensa cantidad de poder deberia tener tal nivel de pureza, ¡era ilogico!, el poder trae codicia, arrogancia y muchas mas sentimientos negativos que a la larga destruyen la reputacion y el alma de su poseedor, las deidades no eran la excepcion, pues son los que mas caen por el vicio del poder

Pero no pudieron negarlo, no despues de los informes que el doctor les enviaba

Todos los dias, sin faltar, el hospital se llenaba de lideres de clanes y los miembros de su familia que desesperados trataban de ingresar hasta la habitacion 108 donde se hospedaban ambos visitantes, querian convertirlos asi sea a la fuerza en parte de sus noblezas, no solo por su poder, sino por el nivel de pureza de sus almas, pues un alma pura es como la mas exquisita droga para los demonios, no podrian vivir sin tenerla

Hasta el doctor y los miembros altos de su hospital tenian esa necesidad, pero sabian que no lograrian nada, pues analiticamente sabian que con tal nivel de poder ni usando dos juegos enteros de evil pieces lograrian reencarnarlo, si en caso de Mai, pero dudaban que Trunks lo tomara bien, por lo que tomaron medidas para protegerla de todo

Pues podrian usarla para intentar manipularlo, cosa que no resultaria bien, pues por la ira, Trunks podria borrar el inframundo entero sin contemplaciones

No sabian cuanta razon tenian

—Esto es preocupante—la voz del maou lucifer demostraba gran preocupacion—la situacion cada vez mas empeora, esto de las espadas sagradas va a iniciar algo sumamente grave

—Las tenciones volverian y la fragil paz que se ha conseguido—decia Ajuka viendo seriamente a travez de la gran ventana del despacho—lo unico que podemos hacer, es esperar a que las espadas aparezcan junto al culpable y demuestren que no tenemos nada que ver

Falbium (que milagrosamente estaba despierto) suspiro agarrandose el puente de la nariz en un intento de bajar la presion que tenia en sus hombros

Pues como el encargado de la milicia y defensa del inframundo, era su prioridad la defensa de este

—Eso podria ser contraproducente—decia Serafall—si solo esperamos podria agravarse todo y no saldriamos bien librados ni demostrariamos inocencia, solo que si nos aliamos

Ante esa logica, todos asintieron, pero no sabian que mas hacer, ninguna opcion era viable, todo conducia a un solo lugar en esta locura

El inicio de una nueva guera de las tres facciones

Ellos querian evitar eso a toda costa, pues en la anterior perdieron a bastantes de su raza, si hubiera una tercera todo acabaria, pues aun no se recuperaban, todos se xtinguirian

—¿Que hacemos?—preguntaba Falbium—cualquiera de las opciones que elijamos nos lleva a la guerra

Sirzech apretaba los puños en ira, los tenian acorralados

—Nada—respondio—no haremos nada

* * *

 **TERRITORIOS SITRI** — **HOSPITAL**

* * *

Trunks veia por la ventana el panorama del inframundo, la verdad aun le parecia muy raro un cielo violeta con lila, pero ya se habia acostumbrado, la verdad no era tan dificil, despues de todo ya habia conocido otros mundos y cada uno tenia su propia peculiaridad

Asi que esto no era algo para asombrarse

Ya estaba mas recuperado, no del todo, pero ya no sentia mas molestias en su cuerpo, aun asi tenia vendajes en partes de su cuerpo, lo mas notable era el yeso de su brazo que aun estaba presente, era la unica zona aun afectada, ademas de un parche en su mejilla izquierda, donde aun tenia una herida, por suerte no era profunda, no dejaria cicatriz, solo la cubrieron por si acaso, una infeccion no era algo muy lindo que se diga, asi que mejor evitar un problema como ese

Lo bueno es que podia entrenar, por suerte ya no le daba los dolores de cabeza al doctor Abader con otra escapada para entrenar, ahora avisaba y no lo hacia solo, pues siempre tenia escolta, la cosa era algo extraño, no por la escolta, sino por quienes lo conformaban

Mujeres, las enfermeras diablesas

Que no perdian el tiempo cuando se pedia de escoltas para Trunks, ¿porque no habian hombres? simple, las diablesas mismas los espantaban con unas miradas tan (ironicamente) diabolicas que bajaban las ganas de los hombres de querer entrenar con el agradable peliazul, porque la verdad a todos le cayo bien y esa determinacion de volverse fuerte les habia llegado, queriendo tambien entrenar

Pero como se dijo anteriormente, las diablesas no lo permitieron, no iban a perder por ningun motivo esa gran oportunidad de para su deleite, ver a como ellas lo habian apodado, el adonis del inframundo, quedaban embelezadas viendolo entrenar y ver su muy bien entrenado cuerpo, la lujuria se podia respirar en el aire

Pero como todo saiyajin, Trunks no se daba cuenta de nada, su inocencia era enorme

En su mente solo estaba entrenar y recuperar su espada, la que se quedo en el lugar de aterrizaje

Si es que asi se le puede llamar a su choque

—¿Sucede algo Trunks-kun?

El peliazul se sorprendio cuando su torso fue rodeado por unos delicados brazos, pero tambien un gran regocijo le lleno el alma y corazon, pues conocia muy bien de quien eran esos fragiles brazos que lo abrazaban con mucho afecto

—Ah, Mai-san—sonrio el peliazul viendola de reojo—pues no, nada solo estaba admirando un poco el paisaje

Asi es, Mai era quien ahora estaba abrazando al peliazul con una linda sonrisa

A Trunks le sorprendio al inicio cuando empezo con esta nueva forma de tratarlo, pues inicio desde que ella desperto, apenas lo hizo, para celos de las enfermeras y asombro de los doctores, ella se abalanzo hacia Trunks en un gran abarazo afectivo

Estaba desde ya, marcando su territorio

Y sabia que hacia bien, pues al instante pudo ver las reacciones de las enfermeras, eran de enojo y celos, pero en vez de enojarse, la pelinegra sintio una pequeña malicia interna crecer en su interior y con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una mirada de superioridad, abrazo aun mas a ella al confundido peliazul que no entendia mucho de la situacion

Para la total ira y celos de las diablesas, que debian aguantarse las ganas de saltar sobre esa humana roba hombres

Habia aprendido en su confrontacion con Ophis, que si no se apresuraba, podrian arrebatarselo

Y eso jamas lo iba a permitir

Esa nueva faceta de su "amiga" le era curiosa en el, no le molestaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, le gustaba y mucho, pero aun asi tenia mucha curiosidad en saber el porque de esa nueva actitud, cuando le pregunto ella solo sonrio y respondio:

"He perdido tanto en mi vida, que ahora se que debo atesorar lo que me importa"

Eso hizo que el corazon de Trunks latiera a millones de millas por hora, pues ella habia admitido que el era alguien muy importante para ella, pero no se ilusiono rapido, volvio a la realidad, asi que antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas fluyan por cuenta propia

Aunque tenia una ligera esperanza y como determinado semi siyajin que era, se iba a aferrar a ella

—Es increible este lugar—Mai solto su abrazo y se coloco a un lado de su amado secreto, tambien admirando el panorama—un poco lujubre, pero igual es increible

Trunks sonrio y recordo como reacciono su pelinegra amiga al enterarse de su situacion, fue un shock total, como estaban en el inframundo, al igual que Trunks su primera impresion era que habian muerto y que estaban en el limbo esperando llegar al otro mundo

Luego de una larga explicasion, Mai pudo asimilar todo, internamente desconfiaba de los demonios por obvias razones, pero no era solo por eso, sino a todo lo sobrenatural, en especial con aquellos que se hacian llamar asi mismo, dioses

Los suscesos con Zamas la habian traumado un poco, el dr Abader le diagnostico Estres post traumatico y Estres post guerra, dos tipos de males se habian formado dentro de ella y no era algo extraño, pues ha sufrido una guerra tan sanguinaria por tantos años, que cualquiera se hubiera quebrado, pero como la determinacion de Mai era inmensa, no cayo en la locura

Era una humana asombrosa, pero debia ser tratada

En eso Trunks ayudaria en todo lo que pudiera

—Lo se, es muy diferente al otro mundo que conocemos—respondio Trunks viendo el panorama—bueno, el que yo conoci, despues de todo Shin-sama fue el que me entreno y me hablo de como era

Mai rio por ello, se habia olvidado cuan interesante podria llegara ser su amigo

—¿Crees que los demas den con nosotros?—pregunto Mai, la verdad ella ya se imaginaba como es que habian llegado aqui, no se necesitaba ser un genio que al haber caido al tunel de tiempo-espacio caerian en cualquier universo o dimension—segun lo que Bulma-san me explico, podrian existir una infinidad de dimensiones alternas en las cuales podriamos haber caido

En eso Trunks puso una pose reflexiva

—La verdad, no lo se—respondio serio—no sabemos si caimos en uno de los 12 universos o en alguna de las infinitas dimensiones alternas, eso podria ser un gran problema

Todos se preguntaran, ¿que universos alternos y dimensiones paralelas no son lo mismo?

La respuesta es un rotundo NO

Veran los universos son mundos apartes con sus propias formas de vida que no se conectan con ningun otro, las dimensiones son los mundos paralelos que se conectan y tienen de punto de partida con un solo universo

¿No entendieron?

Bien, digamos que es como viajar en el tiempo, cuando viajas al pasado y cambias un evento, no cambias el futuro, sino que creas una nueva linea temporal, pero no cambiaras para nada el futuro, asi es mas o menos las dimensiones, solo que desde un inicio, cada dimension paralela ya recorrio su propio camino y sus propias historias, pero que se conectan con el universo de donde iniciaron

Osea, el universo 7 tiene una infinidad de mundos paralelos, pero ninguno de ellos se conecta con los otros 11 universos

Si no entendieron, ya no se como explicarlo

—Aunque pensandolo bien, creo que no seria malo vivir en esta realidad

Las palabras tan serias de la pelinegra asombraron un poco al peliazul, pero luego lo entendio, era lo mas logico, pues de nada serviria volver

Su universo fue totalmente destruido, ya no tenian hogar

No tenian a donde volver

—Es verdad—decia Trunks volviendo a ver el panorama—aqui podriamos empezar una nueva vida, en el mundo humano de este...este..., bueno, esta realidad—termino dudoso, pues no sabian si estaban en uno de los doce universon o en una dimension paralela del universo 7

Mai rio por eso, la verdad es que tampoco estaba segura en donde mismo se encontraban

—Me pregunto como sera el mundo humano de esta realidad—se preguntaba la pelinegra con curiosidad y emocion, ya sabian gracias al doctor que a diferencia del suyo, el de esta realidad era muy atrasada tecnologicamente hablando, pero era casi pacifico—puede que sea divertido, ¿no lo crees Trunks?

—La verdad si—respondio animado, mas luego decayo un poco—pero al menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de mama

Mai tambien sintio un bajon en su animo, pues recordo que por culpa de Black, la Bulma del futuro alternativo habia muerto y con la del pasado solo pudieron pasar poco tiempo, aun recordaba a esa dulce mujer que para ella fue una verdadera madre que se esforzo por ellos

Para que al final el maldito de Black la eliminara

Mai queria venganza, pero por desgracia, ya no podia obtenerla, pero al menos la aliviaba que ese par de genocidas psicopatas ya estaban muertos

—Yo tambien—menciono tomando suavemente la mano de Trunks—pero se que ella este donde este, nos desearia que fueramos felices, despues de todo, ese era siempre su deseo

Los ojos de Trunks amenazaban con derramar lagrimas al recordar unas dulces palabras que ella les dijo:

" _No importa lo que me depare el destino, yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices, ese es mi mayor y mas grande deseo"_

Sin duda alguna, el amor de una madre, no tiene limites

Trunks decidio no llorar, su madre deseaba que fueran felices y el decidio que seguiria y cumpliria ese deseo

Un tributo a ella, seria la felicidad de ambos

—Se que no se daran por vencidos—Mai lo animo a pesar de estar tambien dolida—Bulma-san e alguien sumamente inteligente, de que nos va a hallar, lo hara

Trunks sonrio

—Tienes razon—respondio mas animado—ella no es de los que se dejan vencer ni se rinden asi de facil

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a admirar el paisaje

Esperaban las nuevas aventuras que les deparaban en este mundo

* * *

 **ZONA DESCONOCIDA-KUOH**

* * *

Si de algo se podria jactar Kokabiel, era de su astucia y sigilo en hacer las cosas, ademas de su clara persepcion de la situacion, ¿estaba loco?, claro que si, sin duda alguna, despues de todo, ¿a quien se le ocurriria la "fantastica" idea de iniciar una guerra?, pues a nadie cuerdo si se puede asegurar

Robar esas espadas solo era el mas pequeño de sus planes

Lo grande seria cuando asesine a las dos diablesas protectoras y dueñas de Kuoh, su territorio, oh ya se podia imaginar ver sus cadaveres y con ellas muertas, por fin iniciar esa ansiada guerra que tanto deseaba, pues esas dos lideres de clanes no solo eran eso, eran ademas las hermanas menores de dos de los actuale maous, por lo que si las asesinaba, la guerra volveria

Añoraba el sentimiento de la batalla, el choque de las espadas, los ensordecedores gritos de guerra, el terremoto que causaba cuando los ejercitos corrian los unos a los otros para matarse entre si, el extasisi de la adrenalina en todo su esplendor

La gloriosa sensasion de arrebatarle la vida a alguien

¿Que si estaba loco?, obviamente era un rotundo si, pero era culpa de su propia raza, o mejor dicho, de su actual lider, que no le interesaba en nada el tema de la guerra, incluso en ese entonces, cuando por fin estaba por acabar dicha guerra, ¡se atreve a ordenar la retirada del campo de batalla¡

Ante ojos de Kokabiel, esto fue una clara muestra de debilidad, los angeles caidos iban a ganar la guerra, ¡eso era un hecho!, al menos en la mente de Kokabiel, el no se ponia a pensar que su raza fue la mas jodida en esa lucha, casi extintos y sus fuerzas mermadas, no, para el, nada de eso era para prestarle atencion, simplemente queria seguir luchando hasta lo ultimo que quede de sus fuerzas y si llegara a caer, caeria con una sonrisa

¿Extincion de los caido?

—"¡Hmp!, patrañas"—pensaba el demente cadre de Grigory—"los caidos no nos hubieramos extinguido, ¡somos los seres superiores!, ¡hubieramos ganado la guerra!"

Ese era su modo de pensar

Aunque debia admitir que tambien era interesante el ver como su actual sirviente, ese viejo de mierda, Balba trabajaba con mucho esmero en la creacion de esa nueva espada sagrada, bueno, no tan nueva, se supone que las actuales excaliburs eran producto de los fragmentos de la hoja de la verdadera espada cuando se rompio

7 fragmentos, 7 nuevas excaliburs

No eran tan poderosas como la original, pero si que otorgaban bendiciones y atributos a sus portadores, asi que el intentar fusionar esas espadas no era un trabajo nuevo o formar una nueva espada, simplemente estaban reconstruyendo a la excalibur original

Aun faltaban dos, Ex-mimi y Ex-destruccion

¿Como las conseguiria?, facil, asesinando a las dos enviadas de la iglesia y que por azares de la vida, eran usuarias de las dos espadas sagradas, los muy tontos de la iglesia creen que por ser dos usuarias de espadas sagradas tienen la oportunidad de vencer, que monton de tontos, le encantaria ver el rostro de ellos cuando envie las cabezas de esas chicas en unas cajas justo en la puerta de sus casas

Las expresiones que darian, no tendrian precio

Pero, aun habia algo que lo perturbaba

—Ese poder...—susurro sudando un poco

Aun recuerda esa aparicion en Grigori con mucha verguenza admitia que estuvo por hacerce en los pantalones cuando hizo acto de presencia, esa risa demencial le decia que la cordura de ese ser, estaba mucho mas quebrada que la de el y eso que de dementes, el sabia mucho, no por algo era uno de ellos

Pero ese nivel de poder, eso era lo que le daba escalofrios

¿De donde salio?, con un nivel de poder de ese tipo, claramente podi sentir como podria envolver a todos los mundos en la obscuridad y destruccion infinita, eso, por poco lo volvia mas demente de lo que ya era, el miedo que sintio en ese momento no tenia un nivel de escala, simplemente no tenia un rango en cual acceder

Era un poder mas alla de los dioses

Y el...queria tenerlo

Con una sonrisa maligna cambio un poco sus planes un poco, despues de todo, ese poder se desvanecio por completo, pero como si fuera un regalo del destino, un poder no tan grande como el anterior, pero igual de abrumador, hizo acto de presencia en este plano de la existencia

Si, Kokabiel a pesar de ser un demente, no era tonto, ese poder capaz de darle batalla a los tres dioses dragones y vencerlos, no podia provenir de este mundo, sino de otro, uno donde el poder hace acto de presencia como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo

Asi que agrego a su plan el obtener ese poder

El pudo sentir claramente como cayo directamente en el inframundo, debia obtenerlo a como de lugar, por eso se ensaño mas con los demonios, pues si lograba su cometido, en la guerra, podria infiltrarse en el otro mundo y asi obtenerlo, darle a los caidos la gloria que hace tiempo les fue arrebatada de sus manos injustamente por su propio lider

Una gloria que el no pudo probar

—¡Ya esta lista!

Ante el grito de su viejo subordinado, Kokabiel volvio en si, sonriendo malignamente veia como la suerte le golpeaba directo en todo su ser, las cosas salian como queria

—"Pronto, todos los mundo van a bailar, la danza de la muerte"

Con ese pensamiento maligno, dio inicio al ultimo paso de su terrible plan

El asesinar a ambas herederas

* * *

 **CASTILLO MAOU** — **INFRAMUNDO**

* * *

Sirzech estaba alterado, la reina de su hermana menor la habia llamado desesperada por ayuda, Kokabiel habia lanzado su declaracion de guerra por todo lo alto, sus planes eran una verdadera, locura

Por desgracia, no podian ir de forma inmediata, en una hora es en lo que podrian llegar

Primero debian terminar sus asuntos en el inframundo

Sirzech no queria decirle a Serafall, conocia muy bien el temperamento impulsivo de su compañera maou, ademas de su insana obsecion por su querida hermana menor, Sirzech era un siscon, eso no habia dudad alguna, hasta el lo admitia, queria mucho a su querida Ria-tan, pero no a tal grado de invadir su espacio personal o querer manosearla a cada momento, claro que no

Por ese grado de cariño es que no queria contarle, ella por protegerla seria capaz de atacar no solo a Kokabiel, sino a todo Grigory y ahi si se jodia la cosa, le dio gracias a los antiguos maous que fue Akeno quien lo llamo a el, porque si Sona llamaba a su hermana

La guerra era asegurada, pero conocia muy bien del intelecto de Sona y Tsubaki, sabian que llamar a su hermana mayor no hubiera sido una muy buena idea, por ende, mejor llamarlo a el, esa chica si que era increiblemente inteligente

Pero entonces, ¿que hacer?

Los chicos podrian estar en un serio problema de muerte y ellos no podrian hacer nada hasta ese lapso de tiempo, nada aseguraba que en una hora estuvieran con vida, ¿que debia hacer?, no podian dejarlo todo al azar y esperar a que todo saliera bien y ya

Debian actuar

El tiempo pasaba y no daba una señal de dar la mas minuscula idea

Pero entonces recordo

 _"Es un gran chico, dispuesto a ayudar a los demas"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, esa podria ser la solucion y la mas fiable, con ese poder podria proteger y poner a salvo a los chicos sin ninguna baja, pero, ¿deberia confiarle ese trabajo a un recien llegado?, ¿a un desconocido?

La verdad, el dudaba, ademas se sentia un poco mal, el chico aun estaba herido y se veia mal que le pidiera ayuda, ademas de pedirle ayuda sin siquiera conocerlo, eso si que era algo muy atrevido, como si lo estuvieran usando cual arma desechable

Pero el tiempo se agotaba y las probabilidades de supervivencia de las herederas bajaban a cada segundo que pasaba, asi que sin perder tiempo, marco al hospital del territorio Sitri

Rogando a los maous que el chico diera accderiera a su pedido de ayuda

* * *

 **HOSPITAL-TERRITORIO SITRI**

* * *

El doctor Abader caminaba apresurado a la habitacion de su problematico paciente, no es que Trunks fuera el problema, sino que los problemas venian a el sin querer, como el de atraer a sus enfermeras sin darse cuenta, por el maou, ya le estaba sacando canas verdes el tener que siempre despertar de sus fantasias a sus enfermeras

Pero ahora no tenia tiempo que perder, la llamada de Sirzech fue muy clara, su hija podria estar en un severo peligro de muerte

Ese Kokabiel si que estaba demente, ¿declarar una guerra?, era una locura, las tres razas aun no se habian recuperado y lo mas probable es que se extingan si llegaran a enfrentarse nuevamente en un escenario tan violento como la guerra

¿Que es lo que queria ganar?

¿Que es lo que queria demostrar?

¿Superioridad?

¿Poder?

Era una verdadera locura, lo unico que iba a lograr es que se mataran entre si antes de que pudiera demostrar todas esas cosas

Sabia que su hija menor era inteligente a pesar de su joven edad, pero esto era otro nivel de peligro, uno que aun con todo su conocimiento no podria superar asi de sencillo, no era un rating game, no era un juego, era un evento en donde su vida peligra de verdad, con un alto riesgo de morir

Eso, no iba a permitirlo

Trunks estaba pensativo aun en la ventana, Mai decidio dormir un poco mas, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el doctor Abader entro a su habitacion, pero se asombro un poco al ver el estado del hombre, estaba nervioso y casi en panico, pero lo disimulaba muy bien al tener su siempre serio rostro

Para suerte de el, Trunks sabia leer rostros, no por algo tenia un padre como Vegeta que casi nunca (por no decir nunca -_-u) sonrie

Asi que lo entendio todo, algo no andaba bien

—¿Doctor Abader?—pregunto confundido y espectante—¿sucede algo?

—Trunks, eh, bueno

Trunks sabia que era algo serio, alguien como el doctor Abader pasaba por algo realmente serio como para titubear y dudar

¿Que le ocurria?

Pero Trunks pudo deducirlo rapido, tanto tiempo viviendo en la desesperacion y panico lo habian hecho un experto en leer las expresiones de las personas desesperadas, las mismas miradas de suplica y desespero que recibio de cientos de personas y niños cuando los androides aterrorizaron su mundo, Babidi y Dabura, pero muchas mas veces, cuando Black y Zamas llegaron

La unica vez que no pudo cumplir su palabra de defender a todos, fue esa ultima

Y no lo iba a volver a sufrir

—¿Que desea que haga?—pregunto serio

Eso asombro al doctor, ¿como pudo saber de sus intenciones?

Si tan solo supiera la vida dura y dificil que vivio este muchacho, tan solo un poco de su vida, lo podria entender

Pero volvio a la realidad

—Mi hija...

—¿Que sucede con su hija?—pregunto espectante el peliazul

Trunks ponia mas enfasis en ese tipo de problemas, el sabia lo que es perder a un ser querido, no hace mucho perdio a su unica familia que le quedaba en su ya desaparecido mundo del futuro alterno

No iba a permitir que alguien mas pase por eso

—Esta en peligro de muerte—respondio alertando a Trunks—como ya te conte una vez, ella es la heredera de mi casa, ¿recuerdas?—el peliazul asintio—ella tambien es la dueña de parte del territorio de la ciudad Kuoh, en el mundo humano—Trunks nuevamente asintio—ahora veras...

Empezo a explicarle las labores de su hija, las responsabilidades que conlleva todo eso, de ahi le conto el problema actual de las tres facciones, las espadas sagradas robadas, el conflicto que conlleva todo eso, el reinicio de la gran guerra de facciones que esta vez no solo afectaria a los sobrenaturales, sino tambien al mundo humano, el cual tambien caeria como una vil casa de naipes

Trunks apretaba los puños en ira, al parecer no solo en su mundo existen ese tipo de infelices que solo quieren ver arder el mundo y hacer sufrir a los inocentes, no sabian cuanto Trunks detestaba a ese tipo de pseronas

Las detestaba a muerte

—S-Se que es demasiado atrevido, recien te conozco—decia el doctor Abader—pero te pido que...

—Bien, lo hare—decia tomando su chaqueta poniendosela de forma apresurada—solo digame a donde debo ir

El doctor se sorprendio por sus palabras, el chico iba a ayudarlo asi sin mas, ¿era en serio?

—¿Lo vas a hacer?—pregunto sorprendido, sabia que este chico tenia buena voluntad, pero esto ya era demasiado—¿asi sin mas?

El peliazul asintio

—Pues claro—se abrocho el cinturon de la funda de su espada—usted ya ha hecho mucho por mi al atendernos y darnos un servicio de calidad sin cobrarnos, salvar a su hija y sus amigos, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle por todo eso

El demonio y el hibrido se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, uno con asombro y el otro impasible, jamas creyo ver y encontrar a alguien de alma tan noble, que seria capaz de correr al peligro solo para salvar a gente que no conoce, sabia que sus informes no estaban errados

No, si lo estaban

No solo era un alma pura, sino tambien de alma noble

El solo sonrio

—Gracias—agradecio el doctor, Trunks le resto importancia—tenemos un circulo magico que te llevara cerca del lugar, la verdad no tenemos tanto poder para dejarte en el lugar exacto, pero conociendote vas a poder rastrearlo con esa habilidad que tienes, ¿no?—Trunks asintio y un circulo magico de la familia Sitri aparecio bajo sus pies, le parecio interesante esto de la magia—bien, sera el poder mas alto y maligno que puedas encontrar, te lo pido, salvalos

—Tranquilo doctor—respondio confiado—voy a rebanarlo con mi espada antes de que les haga algo—el doctor asintio divertido—solo le encomiendo a Mai

—Tranquilo—respondio el doctor sincero—aqui estara a salvo

Trunks tambien asintio, a pesar de ser un demonio, podria encargandosela con toda confianza

Pero en eso recordo algo

—Bien, me retiro

—¡E-Espera!, ¡tu espada...!

 **¡FIIIIIZ!**

Pero no pudo continuar sobre su advertencia, pues Trunks fue teletransportado al mundo humano por el circulo magico

—...aun no esta reparada...—dijo con un rostro plano, luego suspiro en cansancio, este chico podra ser noble y todo, pero si que es un apresurado e hiperactivo—en serio este chico me terminara sacando canas verdes, en fin, se que no la va a necesitar

Asi totalmente confiado volvio a sus labores, sabia que Trunks podria lograrlo

* * *

 **KUOH-MUNDO HUMANO**

* * *

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

En un lugar cercano en la famosa ciudad, un portal se abria en todo el bosque cercano de el salia nuestro todopoderoso peliazul, al salir quedo asombrado por el gran parecido a su mundo, las presencias humanas podia sentirlas en todo el globo

Eso por alguna razon lo llenaba de una alegria inmensa que lo hacian querer llorar de emocion

¿Porque sera?

El aire puro que respiraba llenando sus pulmones y movia sus cabellos era algo muy gratificante, la noche lo volvia algo nostalgico, era increible encontrar un mundo lleno de vida, claro que tambien habian presencias que no eran humanas, pero no le sorprendio, despues de todo, era logico que seres sobrenaturales vivan en este mundo

Un mundo lleno de vida, uno que estaba a punto de cambiar por la ambicion y estupidez de un idiota con delirios de grandeza, apreto los puños en ira al recordarlo, ese ifeliz queria hacer lo mismo que los androides, Bababidi, Black y Zamas, querian destruirlo todo, solo porque querian y ambicionaban destruirlo todo solo por diversion o por querer dominar el universo o por querer hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza

El iba a evitarlo a toda costa

Iba a proteger a los habitantes de este nuevo mundo, sea humano o no

Y esta vez, en honor a su difunto maestro y amigo Gohan, no iba a fallar

—¡Preparate Kokabiel!—sintio su poder a lo lejos y debia admitir que era grande pero inmundo, le daba asco—¡ya te encontre!

 **¡FUUUUUZ!**

Encendiendo su ki, salio volando a darle la paliza de su vida

* * *

 **ACADEMIA KUOH**

* * *

Rias estaba desesperada, trataran lo que trataran de hacer, a Kokabiel nada le hacia daño, su poder de la destruccion lo deshacia como si no fuera nada, la ayuda de la nueva sacgred gear **SWORD OF BETRAYAL (ESPADA DE LA TRAICION)** tampoco le hacian nada

¿Que debian hacer?

Hasta las enviadas de la iglesia habian caido y no solo eso, estaban rotas, metalmente rotas, al menos Xnovia, Irina por sus heridas habia sido llevada a la casa de Issei para que se recupere, no se imaginaban su reaccion al conocer la verdad

Que Dios estaba muerto desde la ultima gran guerra de facciones

Incluso Asia estaba en shock y podia entenderla, ella a pesar de ser un demonio, como anteriormente era una hermanacreyente de Dios y aun lo era, era una noticia impactante, pasar toda tu vida siguiendo las creencias de alguien que ya estaba muerto, era un impacto muy fuerte

Aunque en realidad, no estaba muerto, solo que nadie lo sabia

 **(N/A:Eso se lo explicara mas adelante)**

Kokabiel se relamia los labios cual perverso, pues sentia exitacion al ver a sus enemigos caidos, ademas de ver como su plan marchaba a la perfeccion, podia sentir poco a poco como la guerra ya se cernia sobre las tres facciones, el choque de ejercitos y armas, solo para poder lograr sus lunaticas ambiciones

Solo faltaba un ultimo paso mas y lograria su ambicion, la cual era desatar la guerra y probarle a todos la superioridad de los angeles caidos

Y ese ultimo paso, lo iba a ejecutar ahora mismo

Fuera de la zona de combate, Sona Sitri y su nobleza estaban cuidando y generando una poderosa barrera, pero no duraria por mucho tiempo, solo rogaban que esta batalla fuera ganada por sus compañeros, aunque en realidad sabia que era una muy vaga esperanza

Pues claro, peleaban contra un cadre, un algel caido capaz de borrar una ciudad de un ataque, ¿de verdad pensaron que iban a poder derrotarlo?, ahora sinceramente creian que fue un gran error, uno muy grave que podrian pagarlo con sus vidas y las de miles de inocentes hoy

Nisiquiera podrian retenerlo hasta la hora que Sirzech les pidio de plazo

Sona se sentia abatida, poco a poco sus esperanzas en salir victoriosa se mermaban por cada segundo que pasaba, sonaba algo ironico y sarcastico, pero ahora solo un milagro podria salvarlos a todos de la inminente destruccion que iba a caer sobre todos

No sabia, que hasta a los demonios, los milagros llegan a cumplirseles

Y justo e les iba a cumplir uno hoy

—¡K-K-Kaicho!—increiblemente la siempre imperturbable Tsubaki estaba aterrada—¡a-a-algo se acerca!, ¡ a gran velocidad!

Sona y el resto de su nobleza estaba igual, pues un gigantesco poder se estaba acercando a una velocidad jodidamente alta a sus posiciones, el mismo tipo de poder que hizo vibrar a todos los mundos a niveles criticos, Sona estaba aterrada, ese poder se acercaba poco a poco

¿Seria aliado o enemigo?

Esto deberia ser una broma, primero Kokabiel y luego esto, ¿acaso a todos se les habia ocurrido el venir a destruirlos hoy?

¿Hoy era el fin?

No, no lo era

 _"¡Abran la barrera!"_

—¿Eh?—fue la respuesta en general

Y no era para menos, una voz misteriosa sono...en sus mentes

 _"¡Si quieren que sus amigos sean salvados, abran la barrera!, ¡rapido!"_

Sona no sabia que hacer, estaba en una encrucijada, esa voz le pedia abrir la barrera para poder entrar, pero, ¿con que motivos?, ¿salvarlos como dice? o ¿ayudar a Kokabiel en su loco y retorcido plan?

¿Que debia hacer?

—Kaicho—hablo Saji ya mas calmado pero aun nervioso—¿Que hacemos?

La pelinegra estaba en un gran predicamento, ¿que deberia hacer?, su mente pensaba en miles y miles de decisiones que podrian afectar para bien o para mal este dia

Pero decidio que habia mas opcion, debia jugarselas todas

Suspiro y tomo una decision

—Abran la barrera—dio su orden

—¿Esta segura?—pregunto Tsubaki

—Si, muy segura, aun si es enemigo igual estamos perdidos si viene a eliminarnos—ante esa logica, todos asintieron—abran la barrera

Ante la ultima orden de su rey, todos asintieron y abrieron una gran abertura en la barrera, lo suficiente como para que pueda pasar, asi que esperaron

No tuvieron que esperar mucho

—Kaicho—decia Saji apuntando al cielo—mire

Sona y los demas veian a donde el peon apuntaba y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que en el firmamento, un gran punto luminoso de color azul brillaba con gran intensidad y por lo que veian se estaba acercando a una velocidad apabullante

 _"¡Bien hecho!"_

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

Como un bolido de fuego blanco, en medio de todos los presentes, Trunks paso a tal velocidad, que el viento generado revolvio cabellos y ropa segundos por la onda de velocidad tardia, pero fue tan rapido, que no tuvieron tiempo para asombrarse

Sona tuvo un poco mas de suerte, aun en su asombro y con sus cabellos ondeando frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron en el asombro al ver un poco del sujeto que les pidio dio la orden, un joven no tan mayor a ellos, ojos y cabellos azules cian, chaqueta de un color azul y una espada enfundada en la espalda

Aun para ella, tenia un encanto natural

Lo mas sorprendente, que incluso quedo mas paralizada, fue cuando en ese segundo sus miradas chocaron, azules y violetas chocaron por unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos, ademas, le dijo unas palabras que no logro oir, solo de leer en sus labios, que por alguna extraña razon, lograron confortarla

 _"Todo estara bien"_

De ahi, el tiempo volvio a correr como de constumbre y se perdio en el firmamento, al lugar de la pelea

—¡Eso fue aterrador!—exclamo Saji asustado—¡Kaicho!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!—pero Sona no respondia—¿Kaicho?

Toda la nobleza se reunia al rededor de su rey tratando de reanimarla del asombro del cual aun no salia, habia quedado impactada, no por el momento y poder

Sino por el sujeto

—Sus ojos...—Sona no podia quitarse de la mente, ese hermoso color de ojos

Toda su nobleza quedo confundida por las palabras de su ama

En la zona de combate, Kokabiel se jactaba de su victoria anticipada, podia sentir su ambicion llegar a la meta, la guerra estaba asegurada y nadie podria detenerlo

Rias y su sequito caidas

La enviada de la iglesia rota y tambien derrotada

El Sekiryutei fuera de combate

Nada podia salir mal, solo debia de matar a la hermana del maou lucifer que actualmente estaba abrazando a su rubia alfil de forma protectora, ya que aun no salia del shock por la noticia de su dios caido, lo unico que debia hacer, era lanzarle su gigantesca lanza de luz y desapareceria de la faz de la tierra

No queria esperar mas, asi que decidio hacerlo de una vez

—¿Ultimas palabras Rias Gremory?—pregunto con malicia el cadre

—Vete al infierno—respondio con odio la pelirroja

—¡HAHAHAHAHA!—reia el cadre con locura—¡buenas palabras!, ¡MUERAN YA!

Y sin mas que perder, le lanzo su poderoso ataque, la pelirroja no podia hacer mas que abrazar fuerte a su alfil en un vano intento de protegerla, sabia que de todas formas iban a caer, pero queria mantenerla segura hasta el ultimo instante, los demas veian impotentes, como su rey y compañera alfil en segundos iban a ser asesinadas frente a sus ojos y ellos sin poder hacer nada para evitar ese tragico fin

—¡BUCHOU!, ¡ASIA!—grito con desesperacion el sekiryutei

Pero para buena suerte de todos, Rias y Asia no moririan hoy

Porque alguien iba a evitarlo

—¡¿PERO QUE?!

El cadre estaba impactado, todos lo estaban en realidad, el poderoso ataque de Kokabiel estaba siendo detenido y con solo dos dedos por una persona desconocida, Rias y Asia veian la espalda de su salvador, la luz de la lanza y los vientos generados que ondeban sus ropas lo hacian ver como una divinidad

—Por el maou...—decia Rias impactada, Asia estaba igual, pero ella no podia decir nada por la impresion

 **(N/A: Lo que Rias y Asia sienten en este momento solo es asombro, no piensen que van a estar en el harem de Trunks, lo siento, pero ninguna de las Gremory, (excepto dos que ya elegi y creo que saben cuales son) van a estar con el, Rias y las demas como en el cannon, estaran con Issei)**

Los demas estaban igual, un sujeto desconocido habia aparecido de la nada y estaba deteniendo con solo dos dedos un ataque que facilmente podria destruir una ciudad de un parpadeo, ademas podian ver claramente como tenia un brazo enyesado y aun asi podia detener ese ataque, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿quien era el?

Pero todos fueron sacados de su trance cuando el tipo hablo

—Oe pelirroja—llamo Trunks no de forma burlesca o algo asi, solo que no sabia su nombre, aun de espaldas y deteniendo el ataque—¿se encuentran bien?

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para despertarlas a ambas

—¡Ah!...eh...si...si estamos bien—respondio aun un poco asombrada

Trunks sonrio, llego a tiempo

—Me alegro—respondio de forma sincera—bien, de ser asi, retirate de aqui, ahora yo me hare cargo de esto

Rias estaba incredula y dudosa por las palabras de este tipo, pero viendo su estado y en el de los demas, no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar, no queria poner en mas riesgo a los miembros de su nobleza

—Gracias, lo dejo en tus manos

Trunks no respondio, Rias de un salto cargando a Asia volvio a reunirse con su nobleza, ahora eran espectadores de una posible gran batalla

Pero Kokabiel estaba furioso, este inmundo humano osaba en obstaculizar sus planes belicos

Si tan solo supiera quien es, no lo llamaria inmundo

—¿Quien demonios eres tu?—pregunto furioso el cadre—¿como te atreves a intervenir en mis planes?

Trunks solo lo miraba sin inmutarse

—Ten, creo que esto es tuyo

Y para asombro de todos, con solo un poco de su fuerza, le regreso la inmensa lanza de luz que amenazaba con lastimarlo, asi que ni siendo un idiota iba a dejarlo, asi que lo evadio, asombrando aun mas viendo como ascendia mas y mas hacia el espacio perdiendose a la vista la explosion ocurrio tan alejada de la atmosfera que no se noto en lo absoluto

Kokabiel estaba asombrado, ese humano le devolvio su poderoso ataque sin ningun esfuerzo y lo peor de todo es que algo le decia que no era todo su poder

Los demas estaban igual, ¿como es que este chico lastimado podia hacer eso?

Pero jamas se esperaron lo siguiente

 **¡PAF!**

 **¡PACK!**

 **¡ARG!**

 **¡CRASH!**

En un despliege de velocidad abrumadora, se abalanzo contra el cadre y le dio una patada directa al estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre, con su brazo sano le golpeo en el menton y apareciendo arriba de el, le dio una patada de hacha que lo devolvio al suelo, incrustandolo en el

Todos estaban impactados, nisiquiera todos ellos juntos pudieron hacerle un misero rasguño, en cambio este chico con un brazo enyesado, lo hirio de gravedad con solo dos golpes

Kokabiel a duras penas se reincorporaba y veia con odio al peliazul

—¡M-Maldito infeliz!—decia entrecortado por el dolor—¡¿quien mierda eres?!

Trunks los miro de forma asesina

—Me llamo Trunks Brief—contesto seriamente—y soy tu muerte, bastardo demente

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui, lo se, lo siento, se que querian ver como Trunks deplumaba al cadre demente con mucho sadismo, pero no sera hoy, pues ya son mas de 8000 palabras y creo que seria muy largo el capitulo, asi que mejor lo corto aqui**

 **Como vieron, Trunks ya empieza a inmiscuirse al mundo dxd de a poco, ademas que su presencia en este mundo no quedo desapercivida, todos lo saben y lo estan buscando ya sea para unirlo a sus filas o eliminarlo, cosa estupida porque no tendrian la oportunidad mas minima de hacerle algo**

 **Una simple rafaga de ki es suficiente como para destruir una faccion completa**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Quisieran que Trunks sea propietario de una espada sagrada? de ser asi, ¿cual me sugieren?, menos Durandal o Mimic, recuerden que esas son de Irina y Xenovia**

 **Bien, eh aqui el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, el proximo capitulo esperenlo con ansias tratare de no demorarme**

 **Nos vemos**


	6. El poder de un saiyajin nuevas amenazas

**BIEN, lo siento de verdad me he demorado demasiado lo se**

 **Pero tenia un bloqueo inmenso con esta y mis otras historias, aun la tengo en realidad si he actualizado es por pura suerte y creo que no lo he hecho bien, porque no he tenido muchas visitas ni reviews en las historias que actualize**

 **Espero que entiendan que por esta ocasion no voy a responder reviews**

 **Vamos a la recomendacion de fic:**

 **ISSEI: EL APRENDIZ DE HAKAISHIN**

 **Autor:** E-HERO-KnightMare

 **Sipnosi:** Un chico que toda su vida fue tratado como un estorbo por todos a su alrededor, incluida su propia familia. No era especial como su hermana o sus amigos. El alcanzó su fuerza por su cuenta pero aún no era suficiente. Hasta que un día recibe el apoyo de posiblemente la entidad más fuerte del universo

 **Tipo: Harem-multi crossever**

 **Clasificacion: M**

 **Se los recomiendo**

 **En fin, vamos a lalectura**

 **DISCLAIMER: Dbs y HsDxD no son de mi autoria ni mi prooiedad, son de propiedad de Akira Toriyama e Ichie Ishibumi, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

El plan era claro, preciso, algo peligroso, ¡pero muy efectivo!, al menos, eso es lo que queria creer, solo debia iniciar nuevamente la guerra entre facciones, para asi alzar aun mas el honor de los caidos, ¡necesitaba hacerlo!, el orgullo, honor y poderio que alguna vez represento a los angeles caidos, se habia discipado

Al menos, eso era lo que creia Kokabiel

Aun maltrecho por los golpes que aquel niñato como el lo llamaba, a pesar de haberse presentado con nombre y apellido, se levantaba, todo su plan ahora corria peligro, este entrometido chico se habia metido donde no lo habian llamado, ¡mierda que golpeaba bastante fuerte!, podia sentir como las zonas golpeadas estaban heridas de gravedad, debio romperle varias costillas, huesos y desgarrado algunos musculos, este panorama hablaba de derrota inminente contra el caido ex-cadre, obviamente su plan se habia ido a la mierda con la aparicion de este chico

Pero no se iba a rendir asi de facil, ¡no señor!, el tenia el deber de ocasionar una nueva gran guerra y a como diera lugar lo iba lograr, esta vez se aseguraria de ganar y poner el estatus de los caidos en lo mas alto, como la raza mas poderosa entre todos, ¡que se joda Azazel!, esta guerra iba a darse a como de lugar, aun habia una oportunidad, no importaba si este chico entrometido se interponia, igual iba a caer

Solo debia matar a ambas herederas, iniciar su guerra y durante la duracion de esta, infiltrase al inframundo y robar ese poder inmenso y mas alla de toda divinidad, para asi acabar con todo y con todos los que se opongan a su nuevo regimen, ¿destruir los mundos?, ¡obvio que no!, estaba demente, eso era claro hasta para el mismo, si destruia todo, ¿donde rayos viviria despues?, no, por eso no iba a destruirblos mundos...del todo

Sino que iba ¡a conquistarlos!, si, esa era la idea original? Conquistara todo y a todos los mundos, bajo su mandato de puño de hierro y eliminando a todo aquel que ose llevarle la contraria o revelarse contra el, solo de ese modo el demostraria la supremacia de los caidos, pero sobre todo, saciar su sed de guerra, lucha ¡muerte!, obvio que Kokabiel era un adicto a la guerra y derramamiento de sangre

Era un demente homicida, ¿que esperaban?

Solo debia ejecutar sun plan y luego robar ese inmenso poder del inframundo, sin saber que en realidad el dueño de ese poder estaba frente a el, dispuesto a eliminarlo

Trunks estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo sin duda alguna o remordimiento, el mundo caotico y apocaliptico en el que vivia lo habia templado, si un enemigo demostraba ser un peligro para la vida, Trunks se lo cargaba sin dudar o mostrar piedad, ya en el pasado lo habia demostrado al acabar con otros enemigos, no es que fuera un asesino inmoral o monstruo inmisericorde, porque los guerreros Z del pasado y madre junto al Gohan futurista, le habian hablado y enseñado acerca de los dones de la bondad, misericordia y perdon, por lo que si alguien merecia una segunda oportunidad, el se la daba

Pero tambien existia sujetos como el que tenia al frente, maniacos, señores de la guerra, mosntruos adictos a derramar sangre y asesinar inocentes, con la naturaleza y normalidad que uno hace una rutina diaria, ese tipo de seres, no merecian piedad alguna, sabia que los inocentes de la ciudad a sus espaldas estaban en un grave peligro, podia sentir un poder maligno rodeandola, de seguro habia un enorme sello de destruccion en ella, eso lo enfurecia mas, pues este sujeto, Kokabiel sonreia de forma enferma al sentir en sus como la vida de todos ellos estaba literalmente en sus manos, este sujeto no merecia piedad alguna, merecia morir, su locura por la sangre ya habia ido demasiado lejos y no iba a permitir que siguiera haciendo lo que le plazca a personas inocentes, ya habia jurado una vez proteger la vida de todo inocente

Y si habia fallado en su mundo, en este no iba a ser el mismo caso

—¿Trunks Brief?—sonriendo, aun adolorido por la ligera pero brutal golpiza que el peliazul le habia dado, repitio de forma burlista el nombre y apellido del chico fururista—ese nombre suena muy patetico, ¿en serio eres un guerrero?

Trunks no le respondio, simplemente, para confusion de Kokabiel, empezo a dirijirse a paso lento contra el ange caido, que sintio el peligro inminente y tomo posicion de batalla, para Trunks era claro, no habia venido a hacer charla, venia a eliminarlo, no valia la pena gastar saliva hablandl con este demente homicida, sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo, asi que ¿para que perderlo?

El resto de espectadores aun no salian de su asombro inicial, este chico habia salido de la nada, protegio y salvo a Rias y Asia, por no decir a todos los presentes y por si no fuera poco, le dio una rapida, pero brutak golpiza a aquel ex-cadre demente

¿Quien era ese chico?, era pregunta del millon, no sabian la respuesta, pero sabian que estaba de su lado, podian sentir como una ira y odio se ireadiaba directamente contra el casi muerto caido, pero aun asi no entendian como o de donde salio, talvez despues del combate puedan aclarar ciertas dudas, mas no ahora por obvias razones

—"Trunks Brief..."—pensaba Rias viendo de forma seria al peliazul y una ligera sonrisa avariciosa, digno de los demonios, hizo presente en sus labios—"el podria ser un buen aditamento a mi nobleza, ¿talvez...?"—mas luego de unos segundos de debatirlo suspiro resignada pero aun sonriente—"no...imposible, su poder claramente es demasiado superior, jamas podria reencarnarlo, por esta vez, admito que es imposible para mi"

Rias Gremory sonrio resignada, la siempre decidida Ruin Princess, la princesa heredara de la noble casa Gremory, quien nunca descansaba hasta conseguir lo que se proponia, se dio por vencida por primera vez ante un reto, siquiera antes de iniciarlo o aceptarlo, pero era la dura realidad y debia aceptarla, no siempre puede conseguir lo que quiera, admitia que como todo demonio, el alma noble de Trunks la atraia como la abeja a la miel, queria poseerlo en su nobleza

Pero ella era inteligente, sabia que jamas podria reencarnarlo por su inmenso poder, porque a pesar de estar muy mermado, estaba completamente claro que solo suprimia su poder, sabia que habia mas, mucho mas y esperaba algun dia poder verlo expulsarlo en su totalidad, su sierva mas cercana y mejor amiga Akeno se dio cuenta de ello y sonrio un poco, su rey sabia cuando rendirse y eso era de sabios, eso demostraba que la pelirroja estaba creciendo y madurando, eso la ponia contenta, pues beneficiaba a todos

—¿Ha?, ¿acaso quieres seguir peleando?—pregunto aun adolorido y golpeado—tus ataques fueron simples coincidencias, golpes de suerte—decia mofandose de su rival, totalmente creido de que el peliazul no fue mas que suerte, queria por todos los medios escapar de la cruel y horrible realidad en donde se habia metido—¡nunca podras vencerme bastardo!, ¡yo soy Kokabiel!, ¡el mas poderoso de los angels caidos!—sin esperar un segundo mas, se lanzo al ataque para eliminar a la plaga de una vez por todas—¡muere de una vez maldito!

 **¡FIZ!**

 **¡POOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡UUUUUUAAAAAGH!

—¡!

Kokabiel vomito una severa cantidad de sangre, bils y saliva, Rias, su sequito y la enviada de la iglesia abrieron los ojos como platos al vertan increible escena, a una velocidad imposible de seguir incluso para alguien como Kiba siendo un caballero, Trunks en un segundo ya estaba frente a Kokabiel y con su brazo sano le hundio un potente puño en el estomago, los ojos casi desorbitados y llenos de venas del cadre se encontraron con los frios y serenos ojos azules de su oponente, pudo ver en ellos algo que le hizo sentir un terrible miedo

Pudo ver a la muerte

Su muerte

El cadre salio disparado en linea recta y ahi n habia terminado la cosa, en otro despliegue de velocidad superior, el peliazul salio tras el, antes de que entrara al bosque, Trunks lo intercepto con una poderosa y descomunal patada en la espalda haciendo que el cadre diera otro grito agoniconde dolor, casi podia sentir el como casi se le rompe la colum, Kokabiel volvio a mismo lugar,Trunks ya habia llegado antes para su desgracia, por lo que le dio un potente rodillazo a su ya muy malogrado estomago y lo envio a los aires nuevamente, mas ahi no tuvo tregua ni descanso, ya que Trunks habia aparecido nuevamente frente a el y con su mano, le agarro el rostro, descendiendo en picada nuevamente

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Donde Trunks enterro la cabeza de Kokabiel en el suelo, creando un ligero temblor y creando un gran crater, donde el cuerpo de el cadre quedo inmovil, su cabeza no era visible porque obviamente estaba enterrada, mas no estaba muerto, la energia de ese sujeto aun seguia ahi, aunque era sumamente baja, ya estaba a nada de morir, Trunks dejo de apretarle la cabeza y de un salto acrobatico y elegante, aterrizo de espaldas del cuerpo del infortunado

—¿Aun sigues creyendo...?—Trunks lo vio por encima de su hombro, como a la mas vil basura—¿...que solo fue suerte?

La noche estaba silenciosa tras esa pregunta, nadie decia nada, o mas bien, no podia decir nada, el poder del peliazul era jodidamente abrumador, incluso el dragon internode Issei, Ddraig estaba impactado, este sujeto era jodidamente poderoso, no podia decidir una escala de poder para el, porque no la habia, a diferencia de los demas presentes, el tenia mas habilidades y habia sentido un poco del poder suprimido del tipo ¡y era infinito!, al menos para sus estandares

Ese chico, obviamente no podia ser humano, tampoco un ser sobrenatural, entonces, ¿que era?, mas luego hizo otro escaneo rapido y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, ese tipo no era del todo humano, pero la mitas de su escencia lo era, mas la otra mitad no la reconocia, jamas habia sentido esd tipo de escencias, no pudiendo averiguar que era, pero una cosa estaba clara, el chico era un hibrido de humano con cualquier otra cosa

 **["Este sujeto...¿que eres Trunks Brief?"]**

Eran los pensamientos preocupados del Dragon emperador rojo

Otra que estaba estupefacta era la peliazul espadachina de la iglesia, Xenovia, no podia moverse para nada, el asombro era muy grande en ella, a pesar de ser una persona que se caracterizaba por ser fria y con nervios de acero, que no se dejaba afectar por la situacion, esta vez estaba presa de la conmocion, este chico, aparentemente humano, estaba dandole la as grande paliza de su vida a aquel demente cadre

Estaba muy bien entrenado, podia verlo con los muy poco movimientos que logro ver, osea casi nada, pero para ella fueron suficientes para sacar su conclusion, ademas de ser un espadachin ñor lo que podia ver, eso lo sabia al ver la espada enfundada en su espalda, aunque le daba curiosidad el saber por que no la usa

—"Debe creerlo indigno de usarla en el"—pensaba ya mas calmada la peliazul, mas aun seguia asombrada

Xenovia no habia visto la espada, pero solo con ver la huelga y empuñadura, sabia que era una espada especial, una muy fuerte, Kiba pensaba igual, ambos estaban de acuerdo con eso, ambos eran expertos en el uso de espadas y fabricacion de espadas, asi que no podian equivocarse

Entonces, ¿cuando la usaria?

La respuesta vino a los segundos despues, cuando Kokabiel a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, salio de un impulso del crater, sin perder el tiempo y con un rugido demente y llenobde ira, con una de sus alas trato de apuñalarlo, Trunks ya habia predecido esto, por lo que con su mano buena empuño su espada y la desenfundo en un segundo, bloqueando para asombro de todos y en especial de Kokabiel, su mortal ataque

—"Asi que por eso no la usaba"—pensaban asombrados ambos usuarios de espadas

Obviamente se referian a que la espada de Trunks estaba rota a la mitad, pero aun asi, fue suficiente para detener el embate del enfuerecido Kokabiel, el cual enfurecido ahora ataco con todas sus filosas alas, el cual Trunks sin moverse y solo su espada dañada, repelia de la forma mas facil y humillante el feroz ataque del caido

—¡Infeliz desgraciado!

Exclamo con ira Kokabiel, mas Trunks no tenia tanta paciencia por lo que agarro una de las alas con su mano desnuda sin cortaese, como que sorprendio a todos y lo jalo con fuerza bruta, Kokabiel no podia detenerse y recibio un poderoso golpe en la mandibula que lo mando a volar otra vez, hasta que cayo pesadamente al suelo, fue tan brutal el choque que resquebrajo el suelo, el golpe de Trunks claramemte fue poderoso

Kokabiel estaba mas muerto que vivo, Trunks ya no le veia el caso seguir alargando el sufrimiento del pobre desgraciado, asi que simplemente se encaminaba a darle el golpe final, mas algo se lo iba a impedir

 **¡CRASH!**

 **—¡Alto ahora mismo!**

Desde arriba de la barrera, un torrente de luz la atravezo y de el salio el dueño de la majestuosa voz, el podee irradiado de aquel tipo era enorme y a todos sorprendio, excepto claro a Trunks el cual seguia caminando directo a Kokabiel para darle el golpe final, el ya se habia dado cuenta desde hace mucho sobre la presencia de este tipo, solo que no le dio importancia

El sujeto estaba flotando cerca del suelo, cruzado de brazos, portaba una armadura inmensa e imponente, de color blaco con celeste y muchas joyas circulares de color azul, que brillaban por el inmenso poder del tipo, pero lo mas llamativo, eran ese par de alas inmensas, que parecian paneles solares, de los cuales irradiaban energia muy poderosa

El resto de espectadores estaba en shock, sin duda alguna, ese era el Hakuryuku, el otro dragon celestial, con el poder de asesinar dioses, el rival de Ddraig, el dragon emperador rojo, el cual por casualidades de la vida, tambien se encontraba en ese lugar, Rias y los demas veian aterrados la escena, ¿acaso venia por la cabeza de Issei?, esto debia ser una jodida broma, ahora otro enemigo jodidamente poderoso venia a atacarlos, Issei apreto los dientes y puños tratando de aguantar la ira que misteriosamente ahora inundaba todo su ser

Rias veia esto preocupada, no queria que su prometido muriera hoy

Pero al parecer, el Sekiryutei no era su presa de momento, porque viendo que a pesar de estar expulsando todo su poder de golpe para paralizarlos a todos y asi llevarse a Kokabiel, el peliazul caminaba como si nada contra el caido cadre, es lo sorprendio un poco y hasta lo enojo tambien un poco, porque ademas el tipo lo estaba ignorando por completo, solo teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo de Kokabiel

Asi que sin perder un segundo mas, volo y freno frente a el, con claras intenciones de deternelo personalmente

 **—Dije, alto**

Un muy terrible error

—Quitate, estorbas

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **-¡GAAAAAH!**

Porque Trunks estaba de muy mal humor y sin dejar de caminar, de un poderoso manotazo lo quito de enfrente de el y siguio su camino, eso no fue todo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la armadura cayo echa pedazos y estos flotaban como si fuera en camara lenta, por todo el lugar, el cuerpo que pudieron dislumbrar, era un chico, tambien flotaba, hasta que cayo al suelo semi-inconciente, los pedazos de su armadura tambien y estos se deshicieron apenas tocaron el suelo, Trunks en ningun momento dejo su caminar, Kokabiel era su presa e iba a eliminarlo sin duda alguna

Los demas ya no cabian en su sorpresa, incluso Issei perdio su furia dragonica al igual de Ddraig por la accion de Trunks, podian sentir claramente como el Hakuryuku era mas poderoso que Kokabiel, hubiera barrido el suelo con el de haber luchado y este chico Trunks de un solo golpe lo mando al mundo de la inconciencia, todos veian impactados el cuerpo del chico en el suelo y los restos de su armadura, en serio era algo de no creer

—"D-De un golpe..."—decia con una mezcla de asombro, alivio y panico la ayudante de la iglesia

—"D-Ddraig"...—llamaba el castaño desde su asombrada mente, a su dragon interno, mas este no respondia, claramente estaba impactado

 **["De un solo golpe"]** —pensaba con una extraña mezcla de diversion y terror por su rival el Dragon de gales— **["solo le basto un maldito golpe"]**

Ese chico en realidad era un monstruo, ya hasta empezaron temerle poco a pesar de ser claramente un aliado

Kokabiel que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se habia levantado, vio el aterrador hecho, el reconocia a ese tipo y su armadura, claramente era el Hakuryuku, Azazel debio enterarse de sus planes y lo envio a detenerlo, el sabia el nivel de poder de ese sujeto, claramente lo superaba pero este chico, Trunks, de un solo movimiento no solo lo derroto, sino que tambien le destruyo la armadura por completo

Por primera vez en su vida, Kokabiel estaba experimentando sentimientos que jamas creyo que iba a sentir en toda su vida, panico, miedo, el terror, la cruda realidad lo golpeo directamente, hoy seria el dia en que iba a morir

—¡No!, ¡tu no me vas a matar!—grito con desesperacion y empezo a volar, Trunks lo siguio con la mirada, no valia la pena seguirlo, por todas sus heridas no podia ir muy lejos, asi que solo iba a ver que iba a hacer—¡voy a matarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

Entonces, usando todo lo que le quedaba de energias, empezo a concentrar su ultimo y mas poderoso ataque, una lanza de luz del tamaño de un edificio habia hecho acto de aparicion, todos veian con terror este hecho, esa lanza tenia tanto poder que seria capaz de borrar la ciudad en un segundo, obviamente Trunks mantenia la calma

Asi que solo envaino su espada rota muevamente en la funda de su espalda

—Oye, azulada—se dirigio a la ayudante de la iglesia sin dejar de ver a Kokabiel, claramente no lo dijo con intensiones ofensivas, simplemente no conocia el nombre de la chica—necesito que por favor me prestes tu espada

—Me llamo Xenovia—respondio un poco enojada al sentirse ofendida, mas de todas maneras levanto a Durandal—mi espada no es normal, Durandal es muy dificil de manejar, pero, supongo que ya sabias eso ¿no?—pregunto con una sonrisa confiada, algo le decia que el peliazul espadachin podria manejar a Duarandal, no sabia como, pero lo sabia

El solo respondio estirandole su brazo bueno con la palma abierta, sin perder un segundo de vista a Kokabiel, la chica no lo dudo dos veces y le lanzo a Durandal, el cual aun sin ver agarro por el mango, pero Trunks se llevo una gran sorpresa al tomarla, por lo que vio a la espada de reojo

—"Esta espada en serio es algo especial"—pensaba un poco sorprendido sobre Durandal—"emana una energia muy poderosa, ademas de sentir que estaba viva, una espada con conciencia y vida propia—"vaya, este mundo en serio es algo raro"—penso divertido

Y asi con la espada a un lado de el seguia viendo al desesperado y asustadi Kokabiel, el cual su miedo y terror no lo dejaban pensar de forma sensata y sin pensar en las consecuencias, no se daba cuenta de que el tambien moriria en la explosion de la ultra lanza, pues sus heridas eran muy graves que lo dejarian vulnerable y cuando la lanzara quedaria sin energias para escapar

Iba a morir y no se daba cuenta

—¡Muere bastardo!

Y con ese grito desquiciado y el terror de todos los presentes, lanzo el ataque, trataban de huir por cualquier lado, pero no podian moverse, asi que el sequito de Rias la rodeo, Akeno levanto escudos magicos aun cuando posiblemente no logren nada, los demas abrazaban a su conmovida Rey tratando de ser sus escudos vivientes, Issei habia vuelto a activar su armadura para protegerlos a todos, tratarian por cualquier medio de sobrevivir

Mas Xenovia era un caso aparte

Los cabellos de la peliazul bailaban por la fuerza ejercida por los vientos enfurecidos que la lanza de Kokabiel provocaban al acercarse, esa era la magnitud de su poder, mas a ella no le importaba, sabia que no importaba a donde fueran, si esa cosa tocaba el suelo, moririan de todas formas, asi que, ¿para que molestarse?

Asi que su concentracion estaba mas en el tipo al que le habia prestado su Durandal, sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos por la impresion que ahora la albergaba y no era para menos, el tipo habia diminado a Durandal, la espada mas poderosa de todas, la que ella aun no habia logrado domar, tan poderosa que solo Vasco Estrada habia logrado dominarla y hacer huir ironicamente al demente que habia lanzado la poderosa lanza de luz, Kokabiel

La mantenia a un lado como si no fuera una espada sagrada, como si fuera una espada comun y corriente

—"¿Como lo hace?"—preguntaba en su mente, con sorpresa y un poco de admiracion

La lanza poco a poco se acercaba, el cabello y ropas de Trunks bailaban con la furia del viento, mas aun asi no dejo de ver al frente, esperando el momento adecuado de atacar, todos los espectadores veian casi desesperanzados el suceso y al peliazul, excepto la otra peliazul, que por alguna extraña razon, no sentia miedo, la espalda de Trunks le daba seguridad, se sentia a salvo, ese chico herido, le daba una sensacion de proteccion aliviadora

Se sentia segura

Trunks decidio que ya era suficiente y para asombro de todos, su brazo izquierdo rompio el cabestrillo, al parecer estaba sano y salto contra la lanza

—¡Oye!, ¡rubio!—llamo la atencion de Kiba—¡tu espada!

—¡Si!—Kiba sin sentirse ofendido o algo por el estilo y sin dudarlo un segundo, le lanzo su nueva espada

Trunks la agarro con la izquierda y tambien se sorprendio al sentir la doble escencia de esta, mas eso lo dejaria despues, ahora tenia una ciudad y vidas que salvar, asi que para mas sorpresa de todos, este dio una gran patada a la lanza, la cual fue desviada de su trayectoria, directo hacia un aterrado y sorprendido Kokabiel

—¡No!, ¡NO ES POSIBLE!—exclamo totalmente aterrado, con todas sus fuerzas logro evitar por los pelos que su propio ataque, el cual salio disparado a una velocidad increible

La lanza de luz travezo las nubes y luego de eso, la estratosfera, hasta que salio de toda la atmosfera terrestre, ya estando mas alla del planeta, estallo con gra fuerza y magnitud que una bomba atomica, por suerte la explosion fue tan lejos que nadie la vio ni se vio reflejada en el planeta, por lo que ningun ser humano o sobrenatural que viviera en el mundo humano, fue testigo de la explosion

Ya no podian caber mas de su asombro, Akeno e Issei calleron de rodillas totalmente impactados por tal demostracion de poder, Rias y los demas estaban igual, veian el cielo incredulos, aun cuando fueron testigos indiscutibles, no querian creerlo, tal nivel de poder iba mas alla de la realidad, un superdemonio quedaba como un niño en pañales en comparacion del peliazul

Talvez, talvez estaba a la par de uno de los dioses dragones, de ser asi, ¿acaso estaban frente a una deidad?, de ser asi, ¿cual seria?, jamas vieron a un dios onmipotente con esas apariencias o lastimado, ¿quien era ese chico?, no podian pensar, no podian hablar, temblaban, sudaban en nerviosismo, este chico con apariencia fragil podia desaparecerlo todo con solo usar una efimera parte de su poder y no lo hacia

Era algo aterrador y aliviador al mismo tiempo

Xenovia tambien habia caido de rodillas de la impresion, ella habia subestimado al chico creyendo que iba a morir por aquel ataque, claramente estaba equivicada, su poder era unico, lo sabia al ver como podia empuñar a Duarandal con una sola mano a pesar de lo rebelde que puede llegarva ser esa espada, mientras con la otra mano empuñaba la **[Sword of betrayal]** del caballero Gremory, con tantas muestras de poder, con tantas habilidades magnificas que superan todo lo conocido, solo pudo llegar a una conclusion

—¿Acaso es...un...dios...?

Esa era la unica respuesta logica a su parecer, pero es que en serio no le habian dado mas opciones en que creer, el peliazul podia manejar a Durandal y la Sword of Betrayal de Kiba al mismo tiempo, ¡no habia mas opcion!, Durandal solo seria asi de docil con un dios

Xenovia y los demas con asombro giraban lentamente su mirada hacia donde estaba Trunks y al hacerlo se llevaron aun gran sorpresa

—¿Eh?—preguntaron todos confundidos

Kokabiel aun veia anonadado y atemorizado el cielo, por donde su ataque fue desviado, no podia vreerlo, ¡no era posible!, un ataque asi incluso un Maou o Seraphin les costaria un exesivo esfuerzo fisico el detenerlo, no se diga mas el desviarlo, pero este chico, lo habia desviado con una sola patada, eso no podia ser verdad, ¡no lo era!, pero luego penso en lo que podria ser el chico, su espalda sufrio un fuerte escalofrio por el temor de que sea realidad su sospecha

—"¿Es un...dios?"

Pensaba alarmado, un dios, esa podria ser la respuests, solo los dioses tendrian tal magnitud de de poder para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ese chico, su poder, iba mas alla del de un dios, sudaba, temblaba, casi lloraba presa del panico del que ahora era prisionero, sin darse cuenta, por esas emociones negativas, el sello de destruccion que tenia sobre Kuoh habia desaparecido, su inestabilidad emocional y mental no dejo que se mantuviera el sello estable

Kuoh y sus habitantes, ahora estaban a salvo

Mas poco a poco, los sentimientos de miedo, panico y horror, eran reemplazados por ira, odio y enojo, se sentia humillado, despreciado, subetimado, sus dientes y puños eran apretados con tanta fuerza que parecia que en cualquier momento se destrozarian y sangrarian, pero eso para nada le importaba a Kokabiel, subira se iba acrecentando mas y mas, ¡¿un dios?!, ¡y una mierda!, eso ahora no le importaba, iba a acabar con ese insolente fuera como fuera

El aura maligna empezo a rodear su cuerpo, sus emociones era cada vez mas negativas y entre mas negativas eran, mas poderoso se volvia, aunque en realidad, Kokabielal estar tan herido y golpeado, lo unico que estaba haciendo era reunir lo ultimo de energia que tenia, algo mortal, pues su escencia de vida se acabaria y moriria

Pero eso ahora le daba igual, queria matar a ese chiquillo insolente, si iba a morir

No lo haria solo

—Maldito...—decia con ira, aprentando su puño frente a su rostro—¡maldito yo...!—el poder negativo de Kokabiel se iba acrecentando mas y mas, hasta que ya no soporto mas tanta ira—¡MALDITOOOOOOO!, ¡YO VOY A MATARTE!, ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Con ese grito de guerra, cargado de ira dio vuelta y cargo contra Trunks, mas como el resto, se llevo una gran sorpresa

Trunks no estaba en ninguna parte

Kokabiel tuvo que frenar antes de chocar freneticamente al suelo

—¿Donde esta?—se preguntaron todos, tratando de buscarlo con la mirada, mas no lo encontraban

—¿Donde se metio ese infeliz?—preguntaba lleno de ira el ex-cadre tambien buscandolo—¡aparece maldito cobarde!—exclamaba lleno de ira

Nadie sabia donde estaba, habia desparecido del lugar, pero en realidad no se habia ido muy lejos, desde la cima de un gigantesco arbol veia al cadre perdiendo los estribos y despotricando en contra de el a diestra y siniestra, sonrio un poco, por alguna extraña razon le gustaba verlo tan enojado y desesperdo, mas no iba a perder mas tiempo, ambas espadas las habia dejado en la rama de un arbol cercano

Recordando con nostalgia un evento del pasado, empezo a hacer varios movimientos de brazos, tan rapidos que ante el ojo humano e incluso el sobrenatural, no podrian verse, la secuencia de movimientos siguio hasta despues, cuando estiro ambos brazos y unio las puntas de sus dedos de ambas manos, volvio a sonreir de soslayo, vaya que en serio esto le traia un recuerdo nostalgico

—¡OYE!, KOKABIEL!—esa voz llamo la atencion de todos, que siguieron con la mirada por donde habian escuchado la boz del chico, llevandose una gran sorpresa al verlo encima de un gran arbol, apuntando con las manos unidas al cadre, que se alarmo por eso—¡TRAGATE ESTO!

 **¡FUZ!**

Una esfera de energia de color dorado salio disparada de las manos del peliazul y se dirigia rapidamente contra en cadre, que en un ultimo esfuerzo salto y evito que el ataque le diera, riendo burlista al ver que queria derrotarlo con un ataque tan patetico, segun su opinion claro esta

—¡Ha!, ¿creiste aque me ganarias con eso mocoso?, ¡que ridiculo!

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

Pronto un gran escalofrio, seguido de temor rodeo todo su cuerpo, rapidamente alzo la mirada yblo que vio le helo la sangre en terror, Trunks con un grito de guerra estaba justo encima de el, con ambas espadas empuñadas, con la obvia intencion de acabar con el

Kokabiel estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y el terror, su cuerpo no repondia para nada, sudaba a mares, tratando de buscar una forma de evitar su inminente muerte, pero la desesperacion y sus escasas energias no le dejaban pensar nada en absoluto, tenia miedo, ¡estaba aterrado, talvez era producto de su miedo, pero podia jurar que atras de Trunks podia ver a la misma muerte, con una sonrisa sadica y levantando su guadaña, lista para dejarla caer en cualquier momento

Cosa que en realidad, paso en solo un segundo

 **¡SLASH!**

Kokabiel curveo un poco su cuerpo hacia abajo cuando Trunks dejo descender a Durandal y como si estuviera sincronizada, el shinigami tambien habia dejado caer el filo de su guadaña, aun asi, la mirada de asombro y espanto jamas desaparecio de su rostro, viendo los ojos frios de Trunks

—¡!—

Los demas espectadores se habian quedado con la boca abierta por tal suceso, incluida Sona y su sequito, estos habian llego segundos antes e incluso el Hakuryuku que ya habia despertado, fueron testigos de aquel hecho, Kokabiel aun no moria de milagro y aun con sus ojos en blanco y la boca abierta del terror, empezo a ver como lentamente Trunks se iba dividiendo en dos, pero la realidad era otra, era el quien estaba dividiendose de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que se separo en dos, pero aun asi, seguia vivo de milagro

Mas eso no seguiria asi mucho tiempo y de eso Trunkd se encargaria

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

Trunks empezo a dar una serie de cortes tan veloces y precisas con ambas espadas que no podian verse con el ojo ya sea humano o sobrenatural, Kiba era testigo de eso, aun con su pieza de cabellero, que era especialista en velocidad, no podia ver uno solo de los cortes, pero cuando termino su secuencia de cortes, los dejo aun mas impactados y hasta un poco asqueados, pues frente a Trunks, flotando en el aire, Kokabiel habia sido convertido en trozos de carne flotante

Sin perder mas tiempo, lanzo la Sword of Betrayal al aire y la atrapo con su boca, con su mano derecha, la cual era la que sostenia dicha espada, empezo a hacer movimientos veloces, hasta que en el ultimo movimiento paso su brazo debajo de su brazo izquierdo con la palma abierta y luego

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUZ!**

Lanzo una potente rafaga de energia que desintegro los pedazos flotantes de Kokabiel

El amante de la guerra, de derramamiento de sangre, el considerado el cadre demente, aquel aue queria demostrar la supremacia de los caidos volviendo a desatar la gran guerra de facciones, aquel que se mofaba de ser el mas poderoso de los angeles caidos, habia muerto

A manos de un chico

Ese fue el fin del cadre genocida

Trunks descendio lentamente al suelo, hasta aterrizar, viendo como las cenizas del tipo caian del cielo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, eran llevadas por el frio viento nocturno, vio ambas armas en sus manos, viendo y sintiendo como eras fabulosas, pero claro, el siempre preferiria por sobre todas las cosas a la vieja confiable y la espada Z

—La espada Z—dijo recordando su espada abandonada en el lugar de choque—cierto, me olvide de ella, debo ir a recogerla cuanto antes

Los demas espectadores estaban en blanco, no sabian que pensar o como sentirse, estaban aliviados al saber que Kokabiel estaba muerto, pero tambien estaban conmocionados al ver tal despliegue de poder y habilidad, eliminar a un Cadre no era algo sencillo ni facil de realizar, pero este chico lo habia hecho tan facilmente que era imposible de creer

Rias estaba ahora totalmente convencida, jamas podria reencarnar a ese chico, el resto de su nobleza aun no salia de su shock, el poderio demostrado por aquel peliazul era de otro nivel, jamas habian sentido algo igual, Xenovia estaba impactada, Trunks habia eliminado a uno de los que se supone era uno de loa cadres mas poderosos como si nada, el poder de este muchacho, ¿a que nivel se encontraba?, no lo sabia pero debia ir mas alla de la realidad

—"Sorprendente..."—pensaron con asombro todos

—¡Hey!, ¡Xenovia!, ¡rubio!—Trunks los llamo, despertandolos de su trance—¡tengan!, ¡esto les pertenece!

Y con delicadeza les arrojo ambas armas, las cuales los nombrados los atraparon aun un poco asombrados por el poder de Trunks, el cual les sonreia de forma amigable, por lo que ya sea por impulso y respeto a el o porque el en serio parecia confiable, le devolvieron el gesto con una ligera reverencia, el cual el acepto

— **No debiste matarlo**

Trunks volvio a ponerse serio, tras el se encontraba de nuevo el Hakuryuku, con su armadura regenerada y flotando con sus alas extendidas, Trunks nisiquiera volteo a verlo, el resto de espectadores primero se sorprendio porque se habian olvidado de el y al sentir su energia hostil, se pusieron en posicion de ataque, esperando algun acto hostil de parte del portador de Albion

Mas con un ligero ademan de mano por parte dd Trunks les dio a entender que el se encargaria, algunos no estaban seguros de seguir su orden, mas cuando vieron que Sona y Xenovia hicieron caso, dudosos el resto las imito

—¿Porque no?—pregunto Trunks sin voltear a verlo—iba a matar a miles de inocentes, eso no lo podia permitir

 **—Yo fui enviado a detenerlo** —respondio el Hakuryuku

—Ya vaya que hiciste un buen trabajo—decia con un poco de sarcasmo volteandolo a ver por el hombro—pude sentir tu energia, estabas aqui desde casi una hora, durante toda la pelea solo te la pasaste observando tranquilamente mientras aca abajo una batalla de vida o muerte se llevaba a cabo—el dragon blanco sin querer admitirlo, se cohibio un poco ante la mirada fria del peliazul—mientras la vida de miles de inocentes estaban en juego, tu solo estabas de observador, asi que no me vengas a decir que querias intervenir

— **Iba a hacerlo de todas formas** —respondio seguro de si mismo— **solo queria observar de que estaban hecho** —dijo mirando a los demonios y ayudante de la iglesia, los cuales estaban enojados por el actuar tan despreocupado de aquel tipo— **en especial mi rival** —observo a Issei el cual nuevamente volvia a sentir poco a poco como una ira descontrolada iba adueñandose de su ser

—¿Y por eso pusiste la vida de inocentes en riesgo?—preguntaba ya molesto y dandose la vuelta, encarandolo

El Hakuryuku al sentir como el enojo del peliazul aumentaba se alejo rapidamente de el y se posiciono en modo de combate, pero aun asi, tras el ultimo y unico golpe que le dio, no sabia que podia hacer contra el, pero era un guerrero orgulloso, no iba a abandonar una posible buena pelea, claro, si es que lo buscaban

— **Mis ordenes eran las de detener al demente de Kokabiel** —decia sin abandonar su pose de defensa **—no la de cuidar a los humanos**

Esa respuesta no le gusto mucho a Trunks, otro idiota aue denigraba a los humanos, en serio existen idiotas que solo le ven lo negativo de la raza humana o simplemente los desprecian, eso lo enojaba porque su difunta madre era una humana y el insultar a toda la raza, la incluia a ella, ademas de que el en parte era humano, asi que tambien se sentia menospreciado y eso no le gustaba para nada

El Hakuryuku aumento su posicion al sentir la hostilidad del peliazul, asi que debia estar preparado para cualquier ataque, mas un viento traicionero le cubrio la vista con polvo asi que tuvo que mover un poco su cara, pero solo vasto ese efimero segundo, para que se asombrara al ver que ya no tenia al peliazul al frente

—Pues devuelvete por donde viniste y dile a tu jefe que fallaste tu mision

Al Hakuryuku se le helo la sangre cuando escucho la voz de Trunks atras de el, asi que casi por instinto de supervivencia salto hacia adelante y volvio a ponerse en posicion defensiva, en efecto, Trunks estaba tras de el y nuevamente le daba la espalda, por alguna razon, a excepcion del Hakuryuku, nadie mas se volvio a sorprender de la velocidad del peliazul

Talvez el ver como jugo y elimino a Kokabiel les dio a entender el inmenso poder de Trunks y aunque fura increible, lo asimilaron

—"¿En que momento...?"—no lo demostraba porque la mascara tapaba su rostro, pero ademas de su emocion de pelear con este tipo tan fuerte, tambien sentia un poc de miedo, debia admitirlo

 **["Vali"]** —en ese momento, la voz de su dragon, cuyo nombre es Albion, hizo acto de presencia en la mente del chico— **["no seas imbecil, ¿en serio quieres luchar contra este tipo?, deja esto por ahora hasta aqui"]**

Las palabras de su dragon soprendieron un poco a su portador

—"Albion, ¿es en serio?"—preguntaba incredulo Vali—"este podria ser un buen combate, ¿acaso te acobardaste?"—pregunto burlon a su dragon

 **["Piensa lo que quieras Vali"]** —respondia sin sentirse ofendido— **["pero ya deberias de haber sentido el poder de ese tipo]**

—"Es grande, lo se"—respondio con una sonrisa confiada

 **[¿Si?, pues no lo parece]** —repondia con sarcarmos muy notable, cosa que enojo un poco al peliplata— **["por una puta vez en tu vida deja de pensar solo en cargarte a golpes con el primer tipo que se vea fuerte y razona]**

Vali bufo fastidiado, odiaba cuando su dragon tenia razon, pero por la parte de que debia dejar la pelea de lado por ahora, ya que debia reportarse con Azazel, aunque sera un poco dificil explicarle las cosas, despues de todo, Kokabiel estaba muerto

Ni modo, debera conformarse con lo que queda de Freed Zellser

Asi que de un momento a otro relajo su postura, Trunks solo arqueo una ceja ante esto, el se mantenia de brazos cruzados, no habia tenido en ningun momento la intencion de atacarlo, pero sin que el entendiera, el ya estaba en pocision de combate, asi que solo se quedo tranquilo, total, el no podia hacerle nada, era verdad que su poder era aun mayor al de Kokabiel, pero aun asi no podia hacerle frente a lguien como el

Vali solo camino hasta donde se encontraba Freed inconciente y herido de gravedad y lo tomo como si fuera un simple costal de papas para luego ponerselo en el hombro, Trunks vio todo eso con una gota de sudor en su nuca, vaya que ese tipo no conocia la palabra delicadeza

— **Ya nos volveremos a ver** —se dirijia a Trunks, el cual no abandonaba su mirada seria

 **[¿Acaso me estas ignorando blanco]** —la boosted gear se materializo sin que Issei lo hiciera, para sorpresa de todos

 **[Oh Ddraig hace tiempo que no nos veiamos]** —por fin hablaba Albion a travez de la armadura— **[¿hace cuanto fue nuestro ultimo encuentro?]**

 **[La verdad no lo recuerdo]** —respondio Ddraig sinceramente

—Increible—decia la pelirroja—ambos dragones celestiales estan interactuando—todos veian esto asombrados, menos Trunks, el solo veia todo esto muy curioso y confundido, ¿que tenia de especial que dos "dragones" hablaran entre si?, no lo sabia, pero para estos seres era algo muy importante e increible

— **Me retiro, debemos seguir con nuestra mision** —declaro el peliplata extendiendo sus alas— **hasta la proxima, mi rival destinado** —se dirigio a Issei el cual fruncio el seño ante tal declaracion de guerra, Rias y los demas igual— **nos vemos, rival supremo** —ahora se despidio a su manera de Trunks el cual arqueo una ceja en confusion al haber sido elegido su "rival supremo", mas por parte de Xenovia no entendia el porque, pero fruncio el seño ante esta declaracion

Y asi sin mas despedidas, El Hakuryuku despego a toda velocidad y se perdio en el firmamento, llevandose consigo al demente exorcista callejero

—"Eso fue raro"—pensaba confundido el peliazul rascandose la cabeza, este lugar estaba lleno de gente rara ¿oh era el el raro? Aaah, no tenia ni idea, asi que decidio olvidarlo por ahora, pero al voltearse vio a los demas miembros del lugar, otro recuerdo nostalgico le vino a la mente al ver la hora, asi que decidio proseguir—¡Hey!, ¡ustedes!—los espectadores se tensaron al ser llamados por el peliazul, mas le prestaron atencion—el Maou lucifer llegara dentro de una hora, asi que ¿porque no lo esperamos junto?—sugirio con una ligera y sincera sonrisa

Los oyentes estaban dudosos y ecepticos, no sabian como tratar con el chico, mas dos no estaban tan dudosas

—Esta bien—decia la peliazul caminando hacia Trunks, ya habia guardado a Durandal en la dimension de bolsillo

—¿Porque no?

Y ante el asombro de su propio sequito, de Rias y su sequito, Sona tambien aceptaba la sugerencia del peliazul como si nada, ok, eso si que era algo raro y de que sorprenderse, normalmente la pelinegra de lentes era las personas que desconfiaban de todo y de todos, para ella confiar en alguien debia de estudiarlo meticulosamente al menos por un mes y ahi podria estar recien considerar el hablarle

Pero ahora, este peliazul se habia ganado la confianza de Sona en solo segundos, ¿que estaba pasando aqui?

Trunks de un salto se acosto en una enorme roca del lugar con las manos tras su nuca, contemplando la luna, en estos momentos agradecia que no halla nacido con una cola, no queria convertirse en un Ozaru y destruirlo todo a su paso, estaba reflexivo, pensando en todo hasta ahora, este mundo (el humano) era muy parecido al suyo, la unica diferencia era que era muy retrasada tecnologicamente y no habia muchos animales asombrosos como los dinosaurios, no, incluso en uno de loa libros que leia en el hospital, se habian extinguido hace millones de años

Pero vaya locura

—"Aun asi, es lo mas cercano a nuestro mundo"—reflexionaba seriamente—"talvez el vivir aqui no sea tan malo como dice Mai"

—Aaam...d-disculpa

En ese momento al ser llamado por una inocente voz, Trunks giro su mirada y se encontro con una mirada esmeralda, muy lindo a decir verdad, la dueña de eso lindos ojos era una linda chica rubia, se notaba que era de secundaria, tenia un aspecto timido y fragil que le dio un poco de ternura a Trunks

Mas a los demas les dio distintas reacciones el accionar de la rubia inocente, Rias, Issei y su sequito, junto al de Sona estaban impactadas y temerosas por el accionar de Asia, pero la naturaleza de la rubia era ayudar, no por nada se le iba a acerca

Xenovia y Sona solo veian curiosas la escena

—¿Si?, ¿que deseas?

—T-Tu brazo—señalo timidamente su brazo izquierdo

—¿Mi brazo?—repitio confundido y la ex-monja asintio—¡oh!, no te preocupes, esta bien—respondio con una sonrisa—no esta tan dañado hehe...¡aaagh!

Movia su brazo de forma suave para demostrarselo, pero luego de unos movimientos un fuerte dolor le arraigo, obviamente en apariencia estaba bien y sano, pero en realidad ese brazo aun estaba algo lastimado

Mas luego empezo a sentir una especie de alivio y una ligera luz verde cuando abrio los ojos vio con asombro que el ligero resplandor era generado por la rubia a travez de sus manos o mejor dicho, de los anillos que estaban en sus dedos , se sorprendio por este suceso, pero debia admitir que la sensacion era muy agradable y vaya que lo estaba curando

—Aun no estas curado—decia suavemente la rubia mientras se concentraba en su labor de curarlo

—"Es igual a la tecnica de Kami-sama"—pensaba comparando esta tecnica de sanacion de Dende con la de la rubia, la de Dende era ligeramente superior, viendo a la rubia recordo el estado en la que la encontro junto a la pelirroja, tenia curiosidad por saberlo asi que sin que se diera cuenta, esperando no ser atrevido, se metio en su mente para averiguarlo, vaya que se sorprendio al ver que el Kami-sama de este mundo estaba muerto y luego vio toda la devocion y dedicacion que la rubia le tenia, suspiro de pena, le hubiera gustado conocer al dios de este mundo, pero tambien queria hacer sentir bien a la rubia, en agradecimiento por sanarlo—no deberias estar triste por la muerte de Kami, ¿sabes?

La rubia abrio los ojos en sorpresa ante esa sugerencia, los demas tambien

—¿Eh?—fue lo unico que logro atinar a preguntar en su inocencia la rubia sin dejar de curar su brazo

—El esta muerto, eso no se puede remediar—dijo de forma comprensiva, a lo que Asia se deprimio un poco—pero, ¿sabes una cosa?—Asia volvio a subir la mirada ante esa pregunta—su legado, estara vivo e ti gracias a tus creencias, porque dudo que las vayas a abandonar, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no!—respondio determinada la rubia

—¿Lo ves?—repondio con una sonrisa—te dire algo que una vez escuche—se carraspeo la garganta y todos prestaron atencxion—"nadie se vuelve una leyenda por si solo"—comenzo y todos pusieron aun mas atencion—"El corazón de todo hombre algún día da su último latido, y en su último latido, sus pulmones darán su último respiro, pero si lo que ese hombre hizo en su vida hace que le aumente el pulso sanguíneo mezclando su sangre con la de otros, hace vibrar los corazones de todos y los hace creer en algo más grande que la vida misma ,entonces su esencia, su espíritu será eternamente...inmortalizado"—termino su discurso con una sonrisa

Todos tenian un grado de asombro, este chico habia dicho unas palabras bastante sabias a pesar de su joven edad, sin saber que tiene casi 30 años y sus vivencias apocalipticas e infernales en su mundo natal, lo habian forjado y obligado a madurar

Mientras que Asia veia con asombro y un poco de admiracion al peliazul

—Trunks-san...—la ex-monja en serio estaba conmovida

—Asi que no te deprimas—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, esto la hizo sonrojar y a Issei ponerse un poco celoso—si sigues tu creencia, haces que el legado de Kami siga adelante, por lo que el siempre seguira vivo, asi que deja de pensa cosas tristes y no flaquees en el camino, ¿bien?—termino con una sonrisa

—¡Si!—respondio con mucha alegria y unas cuantas lagrimas la ex-monja

—Haha, esa es la actitud

Sin mas preambulos y ya mucho mas animada y alegre, la ex-monja proseguia con la curacion del brazo del chico, el cual aun veia maravillado y asombrado la tecnica de curacion de la chicas, todos los espectadores veian esta interaccion ya mas aliviados y con una sonrisa, el chico habia demostrado ser un buen chico e realidad, aunque eso ya lo habia demostrado cuando lucho y protegio a todos del demente de Kokabiel

Rias y todo su sequito le estaban enormemente agradecidos pr haber levantado la moral y el animo de la rubia

—Ah, es verdad—decia Trunks llamando la atencion de todos—oye castaño, ¿podrias venir un momento?

Issei parpadeo un par de veces al ser llamado, incluso se apunto asi mismo para asegurarse de escuchar correctamente bien, lo cual Trunks asintio, asi que sin mas fue al lado del peliazul, el cual seguia siendo curado por Asia

—Soy Hyoudo Issei—se presento algo nervioso, carajo que estaba frente a alguien que barrio el suelo con Kokabiel y humillo de un golpe a su rival eterno, el Hakuryuku, asi que debia actuar con respeto para no disgutarlo y llevarse un paliza gratuita—¿que deseas de mi?

—Haha, en descanso soldado—dijo en broma, queria relajar al chico, pues intuia que su anterior batalla le habia mellado un poco, pero bueno, no podia culparlo, el tambien fue asi cuando conocio a Goku, su padre y al resto de los guerreross Z—tranquilo, pero me gustaria que me dejaras hablar con tu amigo

—¿Mi amigo?—pregunto confundido, mas Trunks señalo su brazo derecho y ahi entendio—¿quieres hablar con Ddraig?—alzo su brazo y aun cuando el nombre le sonaba un poco raro, asintio—bueno, esta bien, si eso deseas—oye Ddraig, quieren hablar contigo

De un momento a otro, la boosted gear se materializo por si sola, Trunks estaba un poco impresionado, dicho guantelete deprendia un gran poder

 **[¿Necesitas hablar conmigo joven guerrero?]**

—Hola, pues la verdad si—respondio Trunks sin asombrarse del que un gauntelete hablara—existen algunas cosas que no entiendo de este "lugar", escuche que has vivido por milenios por lo que debes conocer bastante, asi que quisiera saber si tu pudieras aclararme algunas dudas—Ddraig pudo darse cuenta del acentamiento fuerte en la palabra "lugar" ya se intuia algo, asi que no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para saber mas de el

 **[Con gusto, ¡pregunta todo lo que deseas mortal!, ¡el poderoso Ddraig contestara todas tus dudas!]** —exclamo orgulloso el dragon, todos los demas tuvieron una gota de sudor bajandole por las nucas al ver tal muestra de orgullo y ego, incluso Trunks, mas este luego sonrio nostalgico, el dragon le recordaba tanto a su orgulloso padre— **[pero debemos hablar en privado, si deseas puedes venir al interior de la Boosted Gear, ahi hablaremos mas comodos, ¿que te parece?** —el dragon habia entendido que Trunks queria ocultar algunas cosas, por lo que sugirio eso

Los demas estaban extrañados por esos dos, incluso Issei, ¿que iban a hablar esos dos?

—Claro, no hay problema—contesto seguro el peliazul—pero, ¿como entro?—obvio estaba confundido, ¿como podia entrar en un guantelete?

 **[De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo]** —decia confiado el dragon— **[solo debes colocar tu mano en la joya verde del guantelete]** —Trunks asintio y toco con su mano derecha la joya circular— **[solo tu alma entrara aqui, por lo que tu cuerpo seguira siendo curado por la monja, ¿alguna duda?]** —pregunto antes de comenzar el enlace, Trunks nego, asi que prosiguio— **[bien, aqui vamos]**

—Ya regresamos—luego de despedirse, la bolsted gear se apago y Trunks cerro los ojos, desconectandose de todos, ambos habian entrado en un gran trance conectivo, aun asi el cuerpo de Trunks no flaqueo y siguio firmemente sentado

—¿De que iran a hablar esos dos?—pregunto curioso Issei viendo su guantelete

—No lo se—decia Rias viendo el cuerpo inerte de Trunks—pero debe ser algo muy importante

 **-*[...** **]*-**

Trunks abrio los ojos y se vio en un pasaje totalmente en blanco, estaba un poco confundido por eso, mas se dio cuenta de una inmensa estructura al parecer antigua, igual de blanca pero condetalles dorados en algunas partes

Asi que camino y entro en ella

Al llegar al centro del lugar se asombro un poco al ver a muchas personas encapuchadas de blanco, se acerco a una de ellas e intento hablarle, mas este no respondia, es mas, no pareci vivo, pero respiraba, lo que daba a entender que si estaban vivos, eso era un alivio, pero aun asi, era algo muy preocupante el estado vegtativo de todos

—¿Que les ocurre a todos aqui?

—Son fragmentos de las conciencias de mis antiguos portadores

Trunsk nisiquiera volteo a verlo, sabia que era Ddraig, su poder se sentia por todo el lugar, mas luego volteo a verlo y arqueo una ceja al creer que veia mal, pues frente a el estaba un hombre pelirrojo que talvez era de su misma edad **(N/A: no voy a explicarlo porque me da flojera, solo imaginenselo como Shanks de One piece),** luego volvio a ver a los encapuchados

—¿Que les ocurrio?—pregunto un poco preocupados

—La gran mayoria cayo en la maldicion de la Boosted gear—explico levantandose y parandose junto a Trunks, tambien viendo con algo de nostalgia a sus antiguos portadores—se dejaron arrastrar y seducir por el poder, eso los consumio por completo

—Ya veo—decia un poco apenado pero no podia hacer nada por ellos, la verdad no sabia que podia hacer—por cierto, ¿que no eras un dragon?—pregunto confundiddo arqueando una ceja

—Hehehe, soy un dragon jodidamente poderoso—decia de forma orgullosa y casi narcisista, sacando otra risa nerviosa y un goton en la nuca de Trunks—aunque debo admitir, que mi poder es casi nada frente al tuyo—dijo de forma sincera y Trunks desvio su mirada de forma comica, sacando otra carcajada del pelirrojo—haha lo sabia, bueno gracias a mi gran poder magico y este espacio interno, puedo tomar forma humana, decidi presentarme asi porque dudo que en mi forma dragon cabiera en este espacio tan pequeño, ¿no crees?

Trunks afirmo con la cabeza dandole la razon, un gigantesco dragon no entraria en este lugar a pesar de verse muy espacioso

—Bueno, ahora a lo que vine—Trunks se puso serio y Ddraig igual—supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no soy de por aqui, ¿verdad?

Ddraig asintio, la verdad el ya sabia que Trunks no era humano, bueno, al menos no del todo puesto a que la mitad de su escencia si era humana, pero la otra mitad, no podia averiguar de que criatura sobrenatural era, hasta que llego a una conclusion, una muy loca conclusion que cualquiera que lo escuche, lo tacharia de loco

Este tipo era un hibrido humano y un ser de otro mundo

Ambos dragones celestiales no eran tontos, Ophis y Gran Rojo tampoco, ellos si creian en la vida en otros mundos, a diferencia de las otras facciones que creian ser lo unico existente, no, ellos eran mas inteligente, ¿un infinito universo y solo ellos eran la existencia?, que estupido y limitante era esa ideas, por eso no se asombraba del posible origen de la otra mitad del chico

Asi que queria asegurarse

—Bien, supongo que quieres saber sobre este nuevo mundo en donde te encuentras, ¿no?—Trunks se sorprendio un poco, al parecer el dragon sabia o intuia mas de el de lo que creia, pero aun asi asintio—bien, pues toma asiento—Ddraig se sento en una silla y Trunks a un lado de uno de los encapuchados, no era su culpa no habia mas asientos—lo que te contare sera un poco largo

Y asi, Trunks puso toda la atencion para conocer el mundo en el que ahora el y Mai viviran

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin saque el capitulo, espero no esten enojados pero deben entender que cuando existe un bloqueo, es bastante jodido que se vaya**

 **Pero al menos lo saque**

 **Como disculpas a tanta tardanza, les voy a rebelar el harem**

 **Mai (principal)**

 **Serafall**

 **Ophis**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka**

 **Sona**

 **Xenovia**

 **No quiero hacerle un mega harem, solo quiero darle uno manejable**

 **Bien, vamos a la seccion de preguntas**

 **¿Falto mas accion?**

 **¿Como Trunks pudo dominar a las dos espadas a la vez?**

 **¿Hice muy OP a Trunks?**

 **¿Les gusto la madriza que se llevaron Kokabiel y Vali?**

 **¿Desean que Vali vuelva a peler contra Trunks?**

 **¿Desean algo en particular en el fic?**

 **Bien, seccion de preguntas terminadas, espero les halla gustado el episodio, la verdad no se cuando la vaya a volver a actualizar, pero de que lo hare lo voy a hacer, solo espero que este bloqueo se me vaya, bueno, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, pueden dejarmela ya sea via PM o en un review**

 **En fin, hasta otra actualizacion hermanos/as**


	7. Especial 1: una historia jamas contada

**Bien, he aqui un especial para que la espera no los aburra**

 **Vamos a leerlo**

 **Renuncia de derechos: ni Dragon ball ni High school dxd son de mi propuedad, sino de Akira Toriyama e Ichie Ishibumi respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrrar**

* * *

Todo esto ocurre antes de la batalla contra Kokabiel

No podia creer lo que sus ojoa veian, todo lo que ocurria era irreal, ¿como demonios podia llover en el inframundo?, todo era una maldita locura, pero era algo comprensible al mismo tiempo, despues de todo todo este desastre habia roto todas las leyes de la fisica y logica

¿Como habia sucedido todo esto?

Solo una persona estaba en pie, viva, pero no podria decirse que ilesa del todo, pues a pesar debsolo presentar leves golpes, rasguños y su ropa rasgada, por todo lo demas estaba bien, su silueta demostraba a duras penas su genero

Una mujer, una muy bella mujer

Pero en su rostro se reflejaba todo atismo de terror y miedo

Era una demonio y la mas poderosa de su genero, la representante de Leviatan en los puestos de Maou

Serafall estaba viendo en todo estado de shock el panorama desolador que tenía frente a sus ojos, ironicamente el infierno estaba en llamas, todo tipo de estructuras derrumbadas, el suelo abierto como si un megaterremoto hubiera azotado todo el inframundo y no hubiera parado hasta dejar todo como la explosion de unas cuantas bombas atomicas

Camino desperanzada apretando sus dientes en frustracion y sus manos apretaban su pecho tratando de tranquilizarce, buscando la manera de que la poca cordura que aun le quedaba no la abandonara

Pero era muy dificil

Las lagrimas de impotencia y miedo bajaban de sus hermosos ojos violetas y se mezclaban con la antinatural lluvia del inframundo, ¿como habia acabado todo asi?, ¡no era justo!, nisiquiera sabia que estaba ocurriendo ahora, ¿que significaba todo esto?, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿que habia ocurrido?

Ella solamente recordaba que se dirigio a dormir pero de un momento a otro sin saber cuando inicio, ella solo se veia escondida tras una pequeña barricada

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza tratando de encontrarle algun sentido a todo esto apretandola con fuerza casi lastimandose sin querer, la frustracion y desesperacion estaban haciendo mella de su cordura, o la poca que le quedaba, ¿como pudo ocurrir todo esto en solo unos segundos?, no ñodia ser verdad, ¡debia encontrar respuestas y rapido, asi que abandonando todo rastro de temor y con una gran llama de determinacion encendida en ambos ojos, empezo a correr hasta tratar de llegar al castillo de los Maous, estaba tan cansada y lastimada que no podia ni siquiera invocar un simple circulo de transporte

Corrio y corrio hasta llegar a ver a lo lejos el castillo, en un muy mal estado pero aun asi le alegro verla, tavez sus compañeros aun se encuentren con vida y pudieran explicarle todo esto, mas freno su andar al ver algo aterrador segun su criterio y sin perder el tiempo, se oculto tras un gran pilar que aun se mantenia intacto de todo este desastre

Se asomo un poco con todo el temor del mundo dentro de ella, sus irises se achicaron con sorpresa y su alma fue regodeada del mas puro terror que jamas en su vida habia sentido

Un vortice se alzaba en el cielo color lila del inframundo, a pesar de su apariencia colorida, Serafall pudo sentir como su escencia era maldad pura, era complementado por todos los deseos y sentimientos negativos existentes, ademas de eso, miles de tentaculos creados de energia pura color dorada, salian de aquel vortice y se rerorcian por todos lados, como buscando, rastreando y capturando todo lo que se moviera, Serafall se dio cuenta de ello y decidi seguir su camino hasta el castillo con mucho sigilo y cautela

Pero cuando iba a medio camino, sus irises se achicaron ante el terror que ella sintio en todo su cuerpo cuando durante su trayectoria pudo ver el interior de aquel vortice, un panorama aterrador y muy desalentador

No era el inframundo, el cielo, el purgatorio, o cualquiera de los mundos, eran todos ellos al mismo tiempo, al parecer conectados por aquel montruoso vortice, pero eso no fue lo que la aterro, sino en los estados de cada reino

Destruidos y ardiendo en llamas

—¿Q-Que ...?

La siempre bella, sonriente y animada Serafall ahora estaba casi bajo un colapso nervioso y tres paros cardiacos, sus piernas flaqueaban, era un milagro que no caía en el suelo en llanto ensordecedora

El terror y el miedo se han apoderado de ella, así como no podia articular palabra o acción alguna

Demonios, incluso la tierra estaba envuelto en todo este embrollo

En el infinito del espacio, el sol, el astro rey hacia la gala de la presencia, pero en el lugar de mostrar con su luz un hermoso panorama, mostraba todo lo contrario

Una parte del planeta tierra, cuarteandose en enormes lineas de lava

Si, incluso la tierra, el mundo humano, había caído por la catástrofe

Serafall reunio todo la fuerza de voluntad que aun le quedaba y aun palida y temblando, siguio su camino, estaba desesperada y su locura estaba avanzando muy rapido, ella lo admitia, si sobrevivia este dia no quedaria rastro de cordura en ella

Casi de milagro, pudo llegar de forma inadvertida al palacio de los Maous y sin demora pero con cautela, empezo a buscar a todos

—¿S-Sona ...? ... ¿c-chicos?—buscaba con palabras muertas a su querida hermana y sus compañeros, pero los latidos de su corazon aumentaban con cada paso que daba sin recibir una respuesta, cada segundo que pasaba era un martitio para ella, hasta que su histeria pudo con ella y sin razon alguna empezo a vociferar el nombre de todos corriendo por todo el palacio, abriendo toda puerta existente mas no encontro nada

Hasta que se le ocurrio revisar la parte trasera del lugar, estaba casi loca pero con el poco raciocinio que aun le quedaba sigilosamente se dirigio a aquel lugar y tenia razon, todos estaban en aquel lugar

Pero de forma aterradora

Ajuka y Falbium, caidos boca abajo totalmente derrotados y sus trajes destrozados

Al girar sus hermosos ojos violetas inundados en terror hacia otro lado, ver las manos en la boca para ahogar un grito de terror en otra escena escalofriante

Sirzech tirado boca arriba, al frente del grupo, todo el Grupo Gremory tirados por doquier, totalmente fuera de combate, al igual que Sona y el Grupo Sitri

No queria ver mas, pero habia desatre por donde mires, que era imposible ignorarlo

La tierra se abria y pilares de lava y magma, seguidos de potentes terremotos sacudian el lugar, ademas de que la lluvia no cesaba en ningun momento, hasta parecia agrarrar mas intensidad por cada segundo que pasaba, a otros 6 metros Sairaorg Beal con su armadura destruida y el Hakuryuuku se encontraban en la boca arriba con las armaduras destrozadas, el Sekiryuutei staba en el medio de ambos en igual estado, solo que boca abajo

Sin duda alguna, el inframundo habia caido en su totalidad

Serafall retrocedía en pavor, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Mas luego vio a su persona mas importante

Sona, se encontraba tiradas boca arriba, ensangrentada y fuera de combate

—¡Sona!

Grito a todo pulmón y salio en el encuentro de su querida hermana menor, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia abrumadora

 **¡BAM!**

Quedo estatica de terror puro, lagrimas de miedo, los ojos de violeta y el cuerpo de vibra, el cuerpo, el sonido, el miedo, el igual que su corazón.

¿La Razón?

Alguien había aterrizado tras ella

Aquel que habia hecho todo esto, toda esta masacre

Aquel que incluso destrozo a Ophis y Gret Red, cuyos cuerpos están tirados a un metros metros frente a ella y recién se dio cuenta

Con temor giro en su rostro y ahi estaba

Una gran bestia con forma humana, no se puede ver en sus facciones porque la oscuridad lo camuflaban, una especie de gigantesco mono humanoide, de pelaje rojo sangre, musculos gigantescos y de altura inmensa, a pesar de tenerlo cerca no podia ver su rostro, pero eso no evito que aterrada viera como su mirada se encendiera de rojo y una maligna y perturbante sonrisa maligna se formara en su rostro

Pero el astro rey, como si estuviera confabulado con este maligno ser, pasando por el vortice ligeras firmas de luz, le habian revelado al tipo

Abrio los ojos al reconocer a aquel monstruo de pesadillas que alguna vez tuvo la desdicha de conocer

—T-Tu...

Temblaba en terror puro, los tentaculos de energia se habia percatado de su presencia y se habian reunido tras aquel monstruo, no hacian nada mas que moverse ligeramente de forma suave, como serpientes de energia, mas no hacian nada al parecer las ordenes de ese tipo eran inquebrantables

Ya no podia mas con toda esta situacion y cayo de rodillas con toda esperanza perdida, ese monstruo habia vuelto y esta vez con mas poder que antes, nadie podria detenerlo ahora, ¿como pelear contra aquel ser mas poderoso que los dioses dragones?, era una locura ademas de algo imposible porque su poder era muy superior a aquel entonces, con su mirada perdida en el suelo vio como una gigantesca sombra se cernia sobre ella

Alzo la mirada y sus iris se achicaron con terror grabado en ellos, ademas de que su cuerpo y lagrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus hermosos ojos violetas, su cuerpo temblaba si voluntad alguna, todo esto ocurria mientras la gigantesca mano de aquel sujeto se acercaba lentamente a ella, asi que sin mas esperanzas solo cerro sus ojos eperando su fin

Uno...que jamas llegaria

 **¡BAM!**

Serafall habia apretado aun mas si vista al escuchar ese ruido, mas no habia sentido nada de dolor, ¿acaso ya estaba muerta?, no podia ser verdad puesto que aun sentia como el aire llenaba sus pulmones con cada respiro y no sentia ningun dolor por lo que aun no habia sido herida

Asi que abrio de a poco los ojos y luego de golpe por la sorpresa que se llevo al ver una esperanza frente a ella

Tras aquel monstruo los tentaculos caian en cortados del cielo, desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo, a pesar de ser bastantes todos habian sido cercenados con cortes limpios y rapidos, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendia, sino lo que tenia en frente de ella

La mano de aque monstruo habia sido detenida por otra, en medio de Serafall y el, habia aparecido un nuevo ser, en la otra mano sostenia fuertemente su tradicional espada mientras la otra aun permanecia enfundada en su espalda, botas de color amarillo con dos uniones que actuaban como cierre, pantalones gris oscuro, una chaqueta azul oscura, guantes de batalla y a pesar de no estar segura del todo, parecia traer un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello

Pero lo mas incrible era ver su cabello, alzado a los lados y de un color dorado intenso, no rubio, dorado resplandeciente

Serafall a pesar de tenerlo de espaldas, abrio los ojos en sorpresa al poder reconocerlo perfectamente bien

—¿T-Trunks?

El aludido al escuchar como fue nombrado, giro su rostro y la miro por encima de su hombro y ella volvio a maravillarse al ve su nuevo y hermoso color de ojos, un color verde esmeralda, no podia verlo, pero sentia como sonreia para ella de forma tranquilizadora, eso la lleno de regocijo y valor, aunque sea un poco

Sin perder tiempo Trunks le aplico una llave al brazo del monstruo y con un rugido de guerra lo lanzo lejos, al final estrellandolo contra una montaña la cual se derrumbo encima de el, la cantidad de polvo y escombros era inmensa, pero sabia que eso no seria suficiente para detener a esa bestia infernal, el ya habia combatido contra el en el pasado y sabia que debia usar mucho mas para poder lastimarlo

Pero hasta eso, se preocuparia mas por la Maou en el suelo, asi que dando la vuelta, su cabello descendio y volvio a su habitual color azul cian, arrodillandose se puso a la misma altura de ella, tratando de tranquilizarla le dio una ligera sonrisa

—He Serafall, ¿estas bien?—le pregunto preocupado tomandola de los hombros, a lo cual Serafall aun en su estado de shock lo unico que logro fue asentir levemente su cabeza lo que hizo sonreir a Trunks—me alegro, pero no deberias estar aqui—abrio si chaqueta y se la quito, revelando que debajo usaba una camisa color negro y el logotipo de la corporacion capsula en su hombro izquierdo—ten, cubrete un poco

Serafall aun sin despegar su vista de la de el o dirigir alguna palabra tomo la chaqueta y lentamente se la coloco, en ese momento pudo sentir como una calida seguridad la rodeaba todo su cuerpo, la relajaba, le daba confianza y seguridad, se sentia a gusto

Pero no por mucho

Pues el terreno volvio a temblar de forma ilogica, cosa que hizo a Trunks fruncir el seño y mirar hacia donde se encontraba antes la montaña, Serafall estaba asustada y de forma inconciente abrazo el brazo de Trunks, el cual tambien era inconciente de aquello, luego de el sitio explotaria y revelara una gigantesca luz cegadora, Trunks tuvo que abrazar a Serafall para que ninguno de los dos quedara ciego

Cuando la luz se discipo, revelo a la bestia

Estaba enfadada y ambos los sabian, Trunks sin miedo solto a Serafall la cual veia impasible al peiliazul que empezaba a caminar contra el, en eso una poderosa aura dorada con azul lo envolvio y su cabello volvio a erguirse ademas de tomar ese caeacteristico color dorado

El poder que emergio de el, la abrumo por completo, jamas habia sentido un poder asi

—Escapa a Asgard, Odin ha logrado mantener su mundo a salvo—con su otra mano desenfundo la espada Z, teniendo las dos espadas en ambas manos—hay sobrevivientes de los otros reinos ahi, ¡asi que vete ya!

—¡TRUNKS!

Grito alarmada cuando ambos corrieron uno contra el otro, al saltar y atacarse, todo se envolvio en otra cegadora estela de luz

* * *

—¡AAAAAH!

La habitacion fue ensordecida por aquel grito desgarrador

Serafall estaba bastante afectada por aquel sueño vivido, su rostro presentaba gotas de sudor, su respiracion era agitda y erratica, con temor, su cuerpo temblaba sin dar apice de detenerse en algun momento, miro sus manos que tambien temblaban, ¿que habia sido ese sueño?, porque eso era para ella

—Pero se vio y sintio tan real...

Sacudio su cabeza tratando de despejar todas aquellas malas sensaciones que la abrumaron, salio de su cama revelando una bastante sugerente y atrevida pijama color amarillo que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion y que si algun hombre la viera, despertaria sus mas bajas pasiones, cosa que ya lograba con su habitual traje, pero este tenia un efecto aun mas potente

Su personalidad habitual habia sido desplazada por el momento y su lugar lo tomo la seria Serafall, la que aparecia en momentos serios e importantes

Camino hasta el estudio de los Maous, los cuales creia era un milagro que no despertaran por tan semejante grito, pero tambien aliviada porque en este momento lo que mas queria es estar sola y tranquila para despejar su mente y hacer lo que debia hacer, se dirigio a la biblioteca del estudio y llego a una seccion el cual se titulba "Nuestras historias y leyendas", no le presto atencion a eso y saco metodicamente dos libros del estante y cuando eso ocurrio el estante se movio con un sonido pesado y gutural

Eso mostro un pequeño cuarto donde dentro de un estante de cristal se encontraba un pequeño libro, titulado "La gran guerra", un manuscrito creado por un muy poderoso soldado demonio participante y sobreviviente de la antigua gran guerra, que ya descansaba en paz

Lo que en realidad ocurrio en ella y que nadie, solamente los lideres de las tres facciones conocian

Serafall lo tomo con mucho cuidado y era lo logico, en sus manos tenia una de las reliquias mas importantes del inframundo, se sento en una mesa de piedra y abrio el documento buscando algo que le interesaba en demasia, hasta que al fin lo encontro

Su mirada se volvio aun mas seria al ver su titulo

* * *

 **El terrible final de la guerra**

 **Escrito por: Akira Fudo Asmodeus**

 **Dia 1 antes del final:**

 _Los angels y caidos han tomado varias hectareas de nuestros territorios, no importa que tambien peleen entre ellos, su ventaja sobre nosotros es algo innegable, su dominio sobre la energia de luz nos hace retroceder, ¡pero no son invencibles!, ¡podemos con ellos!, lo se porque a pesa de todo he vencido con mis propias manos a varios de ellos_

 _Esta guerra no esta perdida, vamos a tratar de recuperar la zona norte_

 **Dia 2 antes del final:**

 _La situacion es agobiante, nos dirigimos a punto de batalla, no puedo mentir que estoy asustado y me tiembla todo el cuerpo, mi arma tambien tiembla debido a mi cuerpo, pero no podemos dar marcha atras, con esto podemos volver a tomar nuestro territorio_

 _Espero lo logremos_

 **Dia 14 de la guerra:**

 _Hemos batallado por tantos dias, pareciera que es eterna ya que a pesar de que eliminamos a muchos, seguian llegando mas y mas, nosotros tambien recibimos uestros apoyo, la batalla no parecia tener fin, muchos de nosotros y de los demas caian , sus cuerpos quedaban tirados y esparcidos en el suelo mas aun asi no dejabamos de luchar_

 _La batalla se extiende por casi toda la zona, talvez no sea imposible el retomar nuestra posicion_

 **Dia 26 de la guerra:**

 _Nos hemos escondido tras algunos edificios, aprovechamos que entre los angeles y caidos luchaban entre si para lograr crear una retirada estrategica, cosa que logramos con exito, fuimos reducidos mas no vencidos, solo debemos esperar un poco mas_

 **Dia 30 de la guerra:**

 _¡Esto es terrible!, ¡un par de dragones se han metido en medio del campo de batalla!, hagamos lo que hagamos, todos estamos siendo aniquilados, angeles, caidos y demonios por igual, ¡nada puede detener a estas bestias!, ¡¿que debemos hacer?!_

 _La guerra ya no era entre nosotros, ¡eramos la alianza contra los dragones celestiales!, pero poco o nada podemos hacer, ellos nos despedazan sin mostrar misericordia o piedad alguna, estan tan ensimismados en su batalla personal que no les importa matarnos en el daño colateral, miles y miles son las bajas, ya no puedo contar cuantos demonios han caido, deje de contar luego de 1.456, ¡demasiadas bajas!_

 _En algun momento se hartaron de que tratemos de detenerlos y con ira arremetieron contra nosotros, si antes las bajas eran miles solo por el daño colateral, ahora esa cifra se triplicaba pues la furia de aquellas bestias era inmensa, irreal y fuera de este mundo_

 _Pero algo ocurrio, en medio de esa masacre algo llamo la atencion de todos, incluso de los dragones, del cielo un punto luminico color verde rapidamente descendia, caia a una gran velocidad, todos nosotros e incluso los dragones debimos apartarnos pues la trayectoria de esa cosa era directamente hacia nosotros, choco contra la tierra creando un gran estremecimecimiento que sacudio y espero exagerar, todos los reinos_

 _Nadie sabia que era aquello que choco, pero el crater era profundo y una luz verde intensa salia de el, nadie se atrevia a acercarse ahi, asi que para acabar de una vez con esta sensacion de peligro y temor, no solo mia, sino de todos, yo me acerque a ese lugar, me asome por el borde y pude verlo_

 _Herido, sangrante y muy enojado_

 _Pude ver...a nuestro angel de la muerte_

—¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Serafall cerro el libro asustada, esa palabra, ¡esa maldita palabra! fue la causante de la gran mayoria de sus traumas, se levanto un momento y se abrazo asi misma tratando de detener el gran temblor que ahora la rodeaba, el trauma aun no se habia ido del todo, ligeros sollozos acompañaban a su temor

Esos dias, para ella no fueron las de una guerra, ¡fue un genocidio unilateral!

Recordaba todos los gritos de agonia, dolor, panico y horror que escucho todo ese tiempo, la destruccion que causo casi extingue toda la existencia en su totalidad en solo 3 dias de haber llegado al mundo

Estaba aterrada, no era para menos, incluso super demonios como Sirzech no podian hacer nada contra aquella bestia y si queria vivir no le quedaba mas que la penosa opcion que escapar, un movimiento claramente inteligente, pues el pelirrojo y Ajuka siempre volvia mas muertos que vivos

Juntando todo el valor que aun tenia, seco sus lagrimas y determinada se sento a seguir leyendo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, continuo la lectura

* * *

 **Dia 33 de la guerra:**

 _¡Es el fin!_

 _¡No podemos hacer nada contra este monstruo!, ha destruido casi todo en su totalidad, su ira no se compara con nada conocido, su poder es inigualable, nisiquiera los super demonios han logrado algo, es mas, casi han muerto en mas de una ocasion, millones de vidas se han perdido, ¡no sabemos que mas hacer!_

 _Tratamos de sellarlo, ¡el cabron destruyo el sello y mato a todos los responsables!_

 _Exiliarlo a algun lugar lejano, lo destruyo y volvio_

 _Es un monstruo imparable_

 **Dia 34 de la guerra:**

 _Su poder es inmenso, incluso los dos dragones celestiales han caido cual cucarachas bajo un pie, ese monstruo los desmembro de forma sadica y luego de hacerlo lanzo un poderoso ataque de energia pura que los desintegro sin dejar rastro alguno, no quedo nada de ellos_

 _Acabo con ese par de dragones_

 _Con ese par de bestias que tantas bajas nos provocaron a todos los bandos, ¡¿que demonios es este sujeto?!_

 _Ha arrasado con casi todas las zonas, si ira es tal que a pesar de sus heridas sigue luchando sin parar, su poder no deja de crecer, ¡cada segundo que pasa se vuelve mas poderoso!, esto va mas alla de nuestra imaginacion, no sabemos que mas hacer para detenerlo, por mas hordas y legiones que sean enviados, el solo los destruia con sadismo y en una muy pequeño limite de tiempo, ciudades fueron devastadas en solo 1 dia, no podemos ni queremos saber que ocurriria en una semana_

 _Debemos pararlo, no sabemos como, ¡pero debemos hacerlo!_

 _Hemos pedido ayuda incluso a aliados fuera de las 3 facciones, Asgard, Dioses griegos, Asiaticos, Incluso a los youkais_

 _Pero nada_

 _Incluso con su ayuda, no hay ninguna diferencia_

 _Ha acabado con legiones de bestias mitologicas, fue enviado a Hel y aun asi volvio porque causo gran destruccion a ese reino y Hela tuvo que expulsarlo antes de que lo destruyera todo, no habia mucho que hacer por medio de los demas, esa es una bestia imparable, nada detiene su avance, nuestros aliados debieron retirarse porque sus facciones estaban en crisis tras lo estragos producidos en esta batalla_

 _No habia nada mas que hacer, solo debemos pelear nosotros_

 _Pero, ¿tenemos alguna oportunidad?_

 _Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho_

 _Pero debemos seguir luchando, ¡debemos seguir adelante!, no podemos flaquear ahora porque sino todo estara perdido, aunque segun el panorama no hay mucha taza de exito, eso no es nada esperanzador pero somos guerreros de elite, elegidos para este tipo de situaciones, el dudar y fallar no son opciones, ahora que la bestia por fin ha sido neutralizada de momento es cuando debemos atacar, sabemos que su poder es enorme y que ese sello no va a mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, en realidad es un milagro que halla surtido un ligero efecto, puesto que los sellos anteriores duraban solo segundos, este ha durado dos dias, pero no aguantara mas_

 _Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡debemos aprovecharla!_

 **Dia 35 de la guerra:**

 _No funciono, ¡demonios!_

 _Casi todo el ejercito aliado cayo en menos de 30 minutos tras el ataque masivo que lanzamos contra el, las cabezas de muchos rodaron ese dia, un mar de sangre inundo toda la zona, todo fue destruido, no tuvo piedad con nadie_

 _Estoy perdiendo cada dia que pasa las esperanzas y la poca cordura que aun poseia, peronesto esta llevandome a mi limite mental y fisico, ¿acaso esa cosa es indestructible?, ¿inmortal?, ¡no me jodas!, no importa que ataques lanzemos y que le de directo, no funcionan, su cuerpo pareciera estar hecho de la mas poderosa aleacion, ¡nada lo traspasa!, ¿que debemos hacer para derrotarlo?, ha arrasado con mas del 73% del inframundo en menos de una semana, igual con el cielo, estamos en una verdadera crisis_

 _Los inocentes han sido evacuados a sitios seguros, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo lo seran?, ya son incontables la cantidad de perdidas materiales y de seres vivos que casi han desaparecido, todos muestran miradas llenas de dolor y desesperanza, alertas y con miedo, como si en algun momento aquella bestia decidiera aparecer y eliminarlos por completo_

 _No puedo culparlos, yo estoy igual_

 _La verdad aun me soprende que este vivo, ¿como lo he logrado?, no lo se, de alguna manera siempre termino vivo tras cada ataque a aquella bestia, pero no ileso, siempre llego a un estado grave de muerte de las que me sano milagrosamente, aun asi quedan secuelas de aquellas batallas, sicatrices fisicas y psicologicas, ademas, de la perdida en totalidad de mi brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, ambas reemplazadas por protesis que nuestros tecnicos lograron crear, protejo este bunker de refugiados sabiendo que si llegara a aparecer aqui, no lograria nada_

 _No sabemos que mas hacer_

 _Poco a poco creo caer en la locura_

 **Dia 36 de la guerra:**

 _Existe una ligera esperanza, un muy efimea pero esperanza de todas formas_

 _Por medio de los angeles nos llego una notificacion, al parecer Elohim antes de morir creo armas muy eficaces y divinas que podrian eliminar a cualquier mal, herramientas muy precisas y poderosas, pero solo podian ser usadas por humanos_

 _El los llamo, Sacred Gears_

 _Un nombre poco convencional pero eso no importa ahora, si son de ayuda pues bienvenidos sean_

 _No se sabe la cantidad que creo, ni los propios angeles y Michael, quien ha tomado el trono del cielo luego del desceso de Elohim, al parecer este era un proyecto secreto incluso para los habitantes del reino celestial, sin esperar tomaron las sacred gear y eligieron a humanos en todo el mundo para ser sus portadores y entrenarlos_

 _De entre ellos destacaban tres S.G, por su poder han sido catalogadas como Longinus u armas que derrotan incluso a dioses_

 _La Booster Gear: que le otorga al portador una sucesiva cantidad de aumentos de poder con cada boost, ademas del balance breaker y el maligno Jugernautt drive_

 _La divine Dividing: aquella que divide y absorbe la fuerza del enemigo, haciendola suya, como la boosted gear tambien posee el balance breaker y el Jugernaut drive_

 _La Lanza del Longinus: capaz de herir incluso a los dioses del sueño e infinito, no posee armaduras o transformaciones, pero su poder destructivo es monstruoso_

 _Esa es toda la informacion que tenemos de momento, no sabemos nada mas, existen otras 10 SG tipo Longinus pero no sabemos cuales son, eso lo podremos averiguar despues, ahora todo queda en manos de estos elegidos humanos, los que sean los salvadores de todos los reinos, ahora mas que nunca debemos aprovecharlo puesto que esa bestia fue puesta a dormir nuevamente por un sello, esta vez de Ajuka-sama_

 _Es un gran genio_

 _Mis esperanzas volvieron a mi, talvez podiamos ganar_

 _Aunque, la verdad siento dudas_

* * *

Serafall suspiro en comprension en el relato de Akira, el tenia razon en dudar

Ella vivio cuando los humanos fueron emtrenados y sus poderes incrementaron de forma tan irreal, pero como todos sabemos, no todo siempre sale como uno lo planea

Asi que continuo el relato

* * *

 **Dia 78 de la guerra**

Lo sabia, ¡no funciono!

A pesar del duro entrenamiento que recibieron aquellos humanos, fueron masacrados casi inmediantemente

Perdimos a nuestras esperanzas y tambien las SG puesto a que al morir su portador emigraban al mundo humano buscando a sus nuevos portadores y eso era malo, puesto a que existian millones de almas humanas y muchas mas nacian segundo a segundo, ademas de que por si milagroa de la vida pudieran dar con uno, ¿de que les serviria usar a un bebe?

De nada

El sello se habia roto y libero a la bestia, lo sabiamos por el rugido de odio y locura que expulso al despertar, asi como ese apabuyante poder que expulso que casi destruye la zona, estaba furioso, aun mas que antes al haber sido engañado

Los guerreros lo esperaron con las versiones mas potentes de sus SG, los Jugernautt drive en caso de los dragones celestiales, pero aun asi, todos fallaron rotundamente, murieron a los pocos minutos del despertar de la bestia, nuestras esperanzas murieron de golpe en ese momento, pero era mas que obvio a mi parecer, porque en caso de la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing que fueron creados a partir de las almas de ambos dragones, vivos y con sus poderes al 100% no pudieron hacerle ningun rasguño

¿Que esperaban lograr con sus poderes mermados y sellados?

Es el final, nada puede detenerlo

 **Dia 79 de la guerra:**

 _Desaparecio..._

 _¡Desaparecio!_

 _¡No hay ningun rastro de el!_

 _No podemos explicarnos nada de esto, pero un dia despues de despertar aquel monstruo maligno ha desaparecido por completo, ninguna perteneciente a las tres facciones esta bajo ataque, ninguno de los escuadrones de la alianza esta atacandolo o esta bajo su ataque, no_ _entendemos nada de lo que paso, no entendemos ni sabemos donde esta, solo recordamos que el dia anterior vimos algo que nos aterro_

 _Mientras estaba en el aire, jadeaba con dificultad, cansado y de forma erratica, luego empezo a gritar de manera aterradora y maniaca, sabiamos que estaba loco pero esto ya era demasiado, la verdad vi su rostro y crei notar que estaba sufriendo, aunque la verdad no lo puedo asegurar, la altura a la que se encontraba era muy alta para sacar una conclusion_

 _En eso se rodeo de lo que parecia un escudo de energia color verde y de un momento a otro miles y miles de esferas de energia empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, disparando a todos lados y creando un apocalipsis de fuego y destruccion, todos haciamos lo posible por no ser alcanzados por alguna de esas mortales esferas de energia verde, aunque era en vano en realidad, porque a pesar de esquivarlas, al explotar arrasaban al lugar donde chocaban lo que se llevaba de largo a los mas cercanos_

 _Era una lluvia de destruccion_

 _Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que una de esas cosas exploto cerca de mi, quedando inconciente, cuando desperte, solo habiamos unos cuantos aun vivos de los cuales sobresalian los que avtualmente son nuestros respetados Maous, pero aun asi estaban muy heridos como para pelear, pero tampoco era como si fueran a hacerlo porque como dije anteriormente, el monstruo ya no estaba presente_

 _Lo mas probable es que se halla autodestruido por su propio poder_

 _Eso seria una excelente noticia si fuera verdad, pero no podemos asegurar nada, asi que solo podemos mantener la guardia alta esperando nuestro posible fin_

 **Epilogo:**

 _No ocurrio_

 _Nuestro fin jamas llego_

 _Al parecer mi teoria fue correcta y ese maldito monstruo se elimino asi mismo, la calma llego a las tres facciones, despues de tanta destruccion y muerte lo ultimo que queriamos hacer era seguir luchando, nuestras razas han quedado al borde de la extincion tras aquel brutal ataque, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mas miembros_

 _Algo muy sabio_

 _Los caidos fueron los primeros en retirarse, su faccion fue la mas afectada, seguimos despues los demonios y angeles_

 _Ahora la guerra acabo, con un final muy aterrador y misterioso que aun no tengo explicacion, ¿quien era ese tipo?, ¿com habia llegado aqui?, ¿de donde salio?, ¿habran mas de el? esas eran mis dudas y creo que de todos tambien, su poder era inigualable, era un poder innamovible e imparable al mismo tiempo, se que mi teoria de que se autodestruyo es la mas aceptada y posiblemente acertada_

 _Pero yo...aun tengo mis dudas_

 _Ese monstruo sobrevivio a cosas mucho peores_

 _Mis traumas de haber sobrevivido toda ese genocidio aun me persiguen, la maniaca risa de aquel terrible monstruo aun resuena en mis pesadillas, mis cuerpo entero tiembla al recordar ese ensordecedor sonido, la destruccion y el fuego que carcomieron todo a su alrededor de los tres reinos, los gritos horrizados y cuerpos de sus victimas en el suelo, todo un infierno incluso para un demonio_

 _La verdad espero que este muerto y si no lo esta, si simplemente esta esperando el momento idoneo de volver a aparecer y cubrir a los mundos nuevamente en la destruccion y muerte_

 _Le pido a cada ser omnipotente en el universo, que yo halla dejado de vivir para ese entonces_

 _Tengo la absoluta certeza de que esto jamas saldra a la luz, los Maous lo decidieron asi, yo tambien no podia estar mas de acuerdo, nadie debia volver a vivir este horror aun cuando solo sea visual, pero debia sacarme del pecho todo esto que aun llevo por dentro, todo este dolor y tristeza, talvez asi logre quitarme un gran peso de encima_

 _Se despide cordialmente Kira Fudo Asmodeus_

* * *

Serafall cerro el libro y lo coloco nuevamente en su lugar, salio del sitio y sello la entrada con el librero, se sento en su escritorio a pensar todo lo que habia pasado en esos tiempos

Millones murieron, entre ellos amigos y familiares

Esa bestia encarnizada fue lo mas peligroso que halla existido en la vida, un escalofrio tremendo le recorrio su columna vertebral al recordarlo, su mirada demente, su sonrisa maniaca, su sed de batalla y sangre que al parecer jamas podia ser saciada, esa ira que le otorgaba un inconmensurable poder

Todo de el le aterraba

Esperaba con toda la fe del mundo asi como Akira, que sus temores jamas se volvieran realidad

Sus ojos violetas se asomaron por la ventana del lugar, viendo el panorama, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, el frio en su cuerpo aun no se iba pero si se abrazaba asi misma, no era solo por aquel intenso frio, porque ella manipulaba el hielo por lo que no era tan afectada por dicho elemento

Sino por la ansiedad, el temor y el miedo que aquel sueño le habia hecho despertar dentro de si, decidio que era mejor descansar, asi que salio del despacho directo hacia su habitacion a dormir o al menos a tratar de hacerlo

Esperaba que todo halla sido un mal sueño

* * *

 **Espero les halla gustado**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


End file.
